


Idle Hands Are the Devils Workshop

by rubrikate



Series: Temporis [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, History, Slow Burn, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubrikate/pseuds/rubrikate
Summary: First story in a set of three. Each one covering various characters and their interactions within the Emeritus Church. More of a character study then anything else.I suck at summaries, so read it if you'd like, or don't.





	1. The First Set of Hands

_Sweden, 1361_  

     

        He had strong hands. She always noticed. When he leaned forward to look at her work and give her his silent nod of approval, with hands flat against the ancient wood grain of the desk. Those strong, sturdy, builders hands he had. They were well defined. The way the skin clung to the bones, outlining every single knuckle it seemed. They were filled out though, well proportioned, one might say. The way he executed their movements with such precision; he wasn’t afraid of his hands, he was confident in what he could do with them. He was confident in himself. That much he made very clear. He would always clasp them behind his back after nodding silently to her. Giving his approval on her work, allowing her to move ahead with whatever phase came next. She would always give a nod in return, locking eyes through his silver mask for the briefest of moments, before he would turn on his heel and swiftly exit the archive.

       She hated listening to him go; his shoes tapping sharply on the stone floor of the church's library, echoing across the vast wealth of accumulated knowledge of centuries long gone. She always went right back to her work as soon as he was out of ear shot. Time passed and she began to notice a trend: he had been checking on her more frequently. He never spoke, always just leaning against the desk and gazing at her work for a moment in time, only to nod in silent approval and then to take his leave. But she always noticed his hands against the wood grain. The way he seemed to put all his weight on them, pushing his palms flat against the desk, like he was trying to push something out of it. The way the desk was so warm to the touch after he’d gone; dragging her fingers along those warm spots was a mistake she had indulged in again and again.

       When she passed by him in the stone halls on the way to anywhere, she found herself looking for his hands. He always had them folded behind his back. He always nodded to her as he passed, a silent recognition. His face obscured behind his mask and his eyes brightly watching her, if only for a moment, with the same intense gaze he gave her work. She always nodded quickly and shallowly as he walked by full of purpose and intent, and her, knowing full well that he was a Ghoul and she was simply a scribe.

       Her hands were small and thin. If she was being fair to herself, they appeared breakable in the cold; as though they might snap in half if she grabbed something too quickly. When she worked they became covered in inks of all colors and kinds, it got under her nails and in the smallest, tiniest creases of her skin. How it found its way there, she certainly didn’t know. It was lonely work. Copying great texts over and over again was tedious and difficult. Often times it was cold in the library and she found herself hunched up in a ball, praying that her ink wouldn’t freeze.

       But when she was tired, long after the darkness of the night had fallen, and she was working by candlelight vigil, that's when he would appear. From out of the dark, cavernous halls she would hear sharp, pounding clicking as his shoes hit the stone floors. He would appear out of nowhere, seemingly materializing in front of her; had she not heard the confident sounds of his strong steps approaching she wouldn’t have noticed his arrival at all. He nodded to her in silence and she nodded back, stepping aside to give him room to judge her work. Once again, he would loom over it. His hands pushing down against the wood of the desk, leaving warm spots that she looked forward to leaning on once he’d gone. He nodded silently and stood up, giving her approval. She nodded back, keeping her head bowed till she heard the click of his shoes as he disappeared back into the dark.

       She sat back down at her station. Her cold hands lingering over the warmth he’d left behind. She leaned against the desk, as he had, and she could feel the warmth emanating from the wood. It was soothing and comforting. Her hands becoming warmer and less cramped. The color returning to them, finally. The quill she used was easier to hold. Her movements were faster and more fluid. She found herself humming quietly in the dark, thinking about those strong builders hands and all the heat and power they must hold.

       She shook herself, allowing a knowing smile to creep across her features. No, no that wasn’t the path for her, no matter how beautiful his hands were. No matter how warm they kept her while she worked. No, the texts had spoken. The story would be told but not by her, this much she knew. This was not the path for her. So she continued her work, long into the night, long after the warmth in the wood of her desk had faded.


	2. The Second Set of Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going somewhere with this.

_Sweden, 1673_    

 

       Night had fallen hours ago. Yet still she persisted. Though her hands we're frozen and stiff, she continued taking her quill from the ink vial to the vellum over and over again. The tedious strokes, the way her hand cramped each time she tried to make a capital letter, how cold her feet were in the dark candle lit only archive: it was all worth it. She was carrying on her predecessors work, after all. This same manuscript had been worked for years prior to her joining the church. She had timed herself though, found that she could write one sentence in about 30 seconds, she figured that was good. She leaned back in her chair, taking a moment to look at her work.

       She had flipped back to the beginning, once. It hadn't been a long look, simply to satisfy her curiosity. Only to see how the others before her had worked, to see their style and their writing techniques. She was amazed at how times had changed. The books pages were still made of vellum, but the ink was different, thinner somehow and the writing styles changed from scribe to scribe. It was a work of great historical significance she was working on and she knew it. One day, it would be complete, though, as she knew, she may not live to see that day. She sighed, leaning forward and snuffing out the candle in front of her, laying her quill down onto the top of her desk. She’d begin again in the morning. As she stood, her soft sandals touching the cold stone floor, she shuddered: it was freezing. She gathered her robes about her and began to walk out of the archive.

       As she shuffled along quietly to her quarters, she heard it: the sharp clacking of shoes on stone. Those sharp metallic sounds echoed marvelously throughout the archive, sounding the approach of an impromptu inspection. She froze and her eyes went wide. Turning, and forcing a smile across her features, she bowed to the oncoming specter. He was tall and forever clad in all black, with a shining silver mask over his face, with only his eyes visible. He never spoke. Only gesturing with one hand or another, a gentle tilting of his head, a nod, but never words. He unnerved her at her core. He always had. She suspected that he always would. She continue to bow her head.

       “Domine _[1]_ , I was just turning in for the night, forgive me. I did not expect you.” She looked up at him for a quick moment, only to see him standing directly in front of her, his head tilted to the left. He turned and looked over his shoulder, nodding towards the book. She furrowed her brow, “Do you,” she paused for a moment, “would you like me to show you my evenings work, Domine?” The masked specter nodded once, holding out his right hand towards the book, as though it were an invitation. Though surely, not any that she could refuse. She gave a forced smile again and walked back over to the book.

       “Forgive me, Domine, I must find some matches, give me just a moment.” She felt his hand on her shoulder, it was warm, almost hot. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he shook his head. He leaned forward towards the candle and snapped his fingers, the wick igniting quickly; unnaturally so. She said nothing, simply giving a brisk nod of thanks and a tight smile of acceptance. 

       “This is where I stopped, Domine. My hand keeps cramping and I cannot continue tonight, I’m sorry, but I figured-” He held up his hand; he wasn’t interested in small talk, excuses, or reasons. She swallowed audibly and sat in silence, her hands in her lap, one tightly gripping the other, as the specter stared at her work. He flipped from one page to the next, flipped back and then forward, back again and then forward again. He squinted, leaning forward to read more closely. She felt a lump in her throat. She realized then that she was sweating, despite the low temperature of the archive. She waited and waited, time seemed to sluggishly creep by. She sat silently all the while; biting her lip, fidgeting. 

         It was a long time but he finally, and with one graceful nod and sweep of his arm, gave his approval. He gestured for her to leave, his left arm extended: she was free to go. She gave him a curt bow and was soon standing beneath the beautifully carved stone archway that led to the archive from the cavernous halls. She turned then to see him still there, looming over her work, staring at it, scrutinizing it. He wasn’t flipping pages, but appeared to be actually reading it. She shivered, clenching her teeth, gathering her robes around her once more, she scurried away to her quarters.

       Long after she had gone, the masked specter read her writing, flipping from page to page. Noticing how the hand writing changed from one scribe to the next. He dared not touch the manuscript, lest he ruin it with his heated touch. His eyes scanned each page for any imperfection; though there were none. After all, he had been supervising this project for hundreds of years: any imperfections were met with fire and brimstone. He had remembered every scribe who had worked on this tome. He remembered every one of them that had given their lives for this information. They each worked till they died. Their frail human existence only giving him 60 years of work, a piece, till he had to find new blood for the manuscript. None of them really cared, anyway, he knew they were simply doing it because they were instructed. He sighed through his nose, finally electing to close the manuscript. He'd seen all he needed to see. He snapped his fingers and the candle went out, plunging him into darkness. The echo of his metal tipped shoes on the cold, empty stone floors of the archive resonated long after he'd gone. 

 

_[1] Latin for ‘sir’_


	3. The Third Set of Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take some historical liberties with this. Traditionally, when making a manuscript, they didn't bind the pages into a book until it was complete. But I'm kind of switching that up and making it seem like it's already bound together into a large codex for the simplicity of imagining that. 
> 
> You can read more about historical illumination and binding here: http://www.getty.edu/art/exhibitions/making/

_Sweden, 1820_

 

         He never went to rituals. They were loud and crowded and hot. Too many people crammed in one space set his teeth on edge. He shook his head, dipping his quill into the ink once more and bringing it to the vellum parchment he was working with. The quill dragged roughly across the vellum for a only a moment before smoothing itself out. He worked very slowly and surely, he was not the best scribe for this work, he was after all, an amateur. Despite the ruckus from downstairs he was able to work in relative peace. With the ritual ongoing, he didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting him or asking to borrow this or that. It was nice to work undisturbed, this way he could move at a slower pace than usual. The sun set and soon the archive was dipped into darkness. His two candles now the only source of light he had. He sighed, resigning himself to an evening of working in the cold. The small coal brazier kept his feet at least somewhat warm, though, the smell was a bit much sometimes. The drafts in the archive caused his hands to feel dry and thin, though he held onto his quill and kept writing as much as he could, for as long as he could.

        He sat back in his chair for a moment, just simply looking at the manuscript he was working with. He fondly caressed the pages at the front, knowing full well he hadn’t started this and that he surely would not finish it. Curiously, he found himself flipping it to the beginning. He cracked the ancient, hand woven spine and smoothed out the pages; gently blowing the dust free of the threads which bound its massive weight.  He ran his finger down the contents page, looking at the names of the scribes who had signed their signatures next to the section which they had written out. Some sections were blank. Some had beautiful cursive signatures, as though the scribe had been so pleased and proud that they’d signed it right away. He stared at the names, looking down row after row after row.

        He was lost deeply in his thoughts when he heard it: it was silence. The ritual was over. He sighed again, shaking his head. Knowing full well he was probably the only one still working and that he’d be the only one not going to bed for a long while. He continued to languidly flip through the book's contents, gazing at the names, repeating them here and there. Noticing how some of them were not even in his native tongue. That was when he heard it: the sharp click clacking of metal against the stone floor. He drew in a breath and reached up into his small cupboard above his work station, pretending to be looking for golf leaf, bole or even simply a new quill to whittle.

        The sharp click clacking was growing louder and louder, until finally, it stopped. He turned to his right and there was his overseer. Standing tall and straight backed, silver mask on his face, clad in all black with his ceremonial vestments on, his hands clasped behind his back and his legs spread shoulder width apart. He tilted his head in greeting. The scribe was not fond of his overseer. He gave no forced smile of any kind, instead, he simply got down out of his chair and gave a curt bow, gesturing in silence to the manuscript he had been working on. The masked figure all but pushed the scribe out of the way. He laid his hands on the wood of the desk, it was ancient now, but this was the desk he’d laid his hands on many times before. He cocked his head, noticing the page the scribe had left the manuscript on: the contents, with all the names of the previous scribes. He pointed to it, tapping it gently with his index finger, all the while his head was tilted to the side. He was waiting for an answer.

        “I,” the scribe paused, his mouth now going dry, “I was just looking. I wanted to see, the others. I was just curious about who they were.” He let his hands flop to his sides, in defeat. He looked down at the floor. The overseer before him snorted under his mask, it was akin to a bull snorting in disgust. He waved his hand at the scribe, urging him to leave, to scurry off. The scribe opened his mouth and shut it again, several times. Seemingly searching for the right words to say.

        “You’re dismissing me?” The overseer nodded, his back now turned to the scribe as he gazed at the contents of the manuscript. The scribe opened and shut his mouth again, huffing out small puffs of air, “Fine,” he said in an angry tone, “I’ll be back tomorrow to finish the illuminare[1] and-” he was cut off. The overseer rounded on him, taking one short step towards the scribe, the metal of his shoes clanking down hard on the stone floor. He bent down, his mask now eye level with the scribe; the dark orbs behind the mask were glowing a red hot flame. All the noise in the hall seemed to be sucked out leaving only a deep reverberating sound that enveloped the scribe. A feeling of immense fear reigned over him, he felt unable to move: fixed to the very spot he stood in. The eyes behind the mask squinted, as though in debate, but for only a moment until the overseer shook his head back and forth sternly.

        “You’re dismissing me,” the scribe whispered, barely audibly, “permanently?” The overseer nodded his head once and stood up straight, pulling away from the scribe quickly. His hands now tightly clasped behind his ramrod straight back again. The archive was silent. The deep reverberating sound that had so quickly penetrated the scribes body was gone. The feeling of intense heat had vanished. He wrung his hands in front of him, he sweated visibly as he spoke, “But, why? I enjoy my work, I enjoy what I’m doing! What have I done wrong?” He whispered harshly into the darkness. The overseer huffed once again behind his mask, the sound unmistakable.

        A very soft, gentle voice emerged from under the mask, a whisper into the dark, “You don’t really care.” The scribe’s mouth went dry, his face began to redden and he spluttered, his voice beginning to rise, the sound of it echoing off the stone walls, “What! Of course I do! I care very much about the shape of the letters and the illuminare and I want it to look perfect, I want-” the overseer cut him off once more with a wave of his hand. His voice still a gentle, soft whisper.

       “You want to put your name on the roster in the front. I’ve been watching you. You work slow and your work is paltry at best.” The scribe furrowed his brow but said nothing, the overseer continued, “All you want is glory in His eyes, for yourself.” The overseer turned to look at the scribe, glaring at him from over his shoulder. “You don’t care about this,” he rested his hand on the cover of the manuscript gently, almost lovingly, “you don’t care about why this is so important. Only that _you_ have importance for _yourself_.” Every word that emerged from behind his mask was pleasant and cool, like a spring wind in blossoming tree boughs. But those words cut sharply like well placed daggers. They stared at one another for a time. Neither saying anything. The scribe bowed his head, gritting his teeth, his jaw tensed and his eyes squeezed shut. The overseer nodded, knowing full well that he was correct and so he turned away from the scribe, closing the manuscript with the most loving of movements.

       “Go.” The overseer whispered from behind his mask and so the scribe went. His footsteps quietly scraping on the stone floor. The overseer drew in a breath and took a step back. He stared at the manuscript for a long while, his vision fixed on it, thinking deeply; knowing full well they would have to find someone else to finish what this scribe had started and had failed to complete. He clasped his hands behind his back once more and began to stride out of the archive, as he passed, candles flickered and some went out with a gentle snuff.

       He rounded a corner, his shoes clacking down onto the stone steps as he almost ran through the archive and out into the hall. He passed several Sisters of Sin, they bowed their heads at him but he paid them no heed. He was on a mission and he was deep in thought. He didn’t have time for niceties. He knew the errant scribe would have to be dealt with. He knew that Sister Imperator would have to be informed; for that, he was able to muster some sympathy for the scribe.

 

[1] Latin for 'to light up or illuminate'


	4. The Unseen Hands

_Sweden, 1902_

 

      “We have access to printing presses, we don’t need scribes anymore. This is a waste.” A woman’s voice could be heard through the heavy ornately carved door. The soft muffled sound of a man’s voice was heard for but a moment. Standing ramrod straight in the cold stone hallway outside, a tall Ghoul with hands clasped firmly behind his back, waited to be summoned. A beautifully hand sculpted wooden bench by the door, covered in incredible hand-wrought designs depicting all manner of Satanic ritual and history. It was pressed firmly to the stone wall. But he would rather stand, as he always did. The door handle creaked as someone on the other side began turning it, the heavy door slowly opened and the Ghoul was greeted by a harsh looking, stern faced woman; age had clearly taken a heavy toll on her. But she retained her sharp, piercing green eyes and long black hair streaked with silver on her temples. Her face looked as though she had never smiled once in her life: Sister Imperator. She beckoned the Ghoul to enter and so he did.

      The door slammed shut behind him with a resounding _thud_ and he was suddenly standing in a large, opulent office. The marble floor was as cold as it looked and the desk, placed directly in the middle of the room, was designed to intimidate. There were no books, no papers, no manuscripts, nothing: not even a source of heat. There were no rugs, no other furniture, no paintings hung up on the walls, absolutely nothing. Simply a cold room with a cold man in it, living out the rest of his cold days. The elderly man at the desk was frail looking, bent over in his chair and coughing ever so slightly. But nevertheless, the Ghoul got down on one knee and bowed his head. The old man said nothing and simply cleared his throat; after all, the Ghouls were simply tools. The Ghoul looked up, but stayed on his bent knee, watching in silence.

      “Sister Imperator tells me that it is,” the old man gestured with his hands, looking for the words, “it is financially wasteful to keep these scribes working on the Codex. She wants to finish the rest with a lithography machine. Do you have any reason to oppose?” The Ghoul said nothing and simply nodded his head. Sister Imperator snorted and spluttered right away. 

       “Of course he opposes!” Her voice popped like glass breaking on stone as she gestured to the Ghoul, “he opposes because this is his little project and he wants total control over it! He never lets anyone see it except himself and whatever scribe he has slaving away over it! If we remove the scribes he loses control over the entire thing. He is undermining you, Papa!” Her hands were on her hips, her face was red, her eyes were small slits of rage. The old man behind the desk listened. The Imperators' voice echoed throughout the chamber for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the old man sighed and pointed at the Ghoul.

       “Tell me and tell me true, how long have you been overseeing the creation of this Codex?” The Ghouls' voice was nothing more than a whisper as he spoke, he drew in a breath behind his mask and sighed his answer, just a gentle murmur emerging, “It was given to me when I was crafted. It is my purpose, Papa.” Sister Imperator cut him off with acute efficiency, with every word she spoke she stepped closer to the Ghoul, “Your purpose! Who told you that? Who told you this was your job? Who said-”

       “Enough!” The old man boomed; his voice echoing once again around the stone clad room. He coughed several times, his hand now a firm fist on his desk. Sister Imperator stood by and watched him, her eyes tight crevices. The old man regained his composure, taking several deep breaths before speaking. 

       “If this is his purpose, then we know who gave it to him and that we cannot ignore, nor can we deny Him.” The old man looked at the Ghoul, “Rise, please,” the Ghoul rose, “you have my personal permission to carry on your task at your own discretion.” Sister Imperator snorted indignantly, but the old man ignored her. He pointed at the Ghoul with a bony finger, “I will see to it that my successor knows of this as well and I will see to it that Sister Imperators' successor is also made _very_ aware of the situation.” The old man did not spare her a glance. The Ghoul bowed his head in thanks, his hands once again clasped behind his back tightly. And with that, the old man waved him off, “Go now, back to your purpose.” With that the Ghoul left. He pivoted on his heel, reaching the heavy carved ornate wooden door and opened it with little effort. He stepped through the door, and allowing it to close heavily behind him, he disappeared out into the hallway, the metal of his shoes clacking down softly onto the stones. He was strolling now, at last, he had all the time in the world now.


	5. A Helping Set of Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take some character liberties with the Ghouls. Forgive me.

_Sweden, 1978_      

 

       He had gone through scribes like water: one after another, after another, after another. The constant heavy rotation of them was dizzying. One never wanting to stay long enough to do anything of any importance or perhaps they were not skilled enough and were asked to leave, or maybe they just up and died. He sighed, staring into the flames in the fireplace. Night descended quickly this time of year and many times he found himself sitting in the single chair in his quarters, his vision focused on the flames in front of him. While usually he was well composed and stern in his visual appearance, with his clothes pressed to perfection and the creases in all the right spots, here and now, in his own room he sat with his legs spread out, feet flat on the wooden floors. His usual formal garb was removed and hung up on a hook by the door. He was at a loss and he was letting it show. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand in thought, his left hand drumming his fingers hard against the arm of the leather wingback chair he was seated in: divots had formed on the leather from years of finger drumming.

        It had been almost a hundred years since he had a scribe who he could count on. He knew this. He knew what he was asking of humanity was a dwindling art. He knew it was something not everyone could do anymore, let alone wanted to do. He grunted as he sat up in his chair, drawing his legs back and resting his elbows on his knees; he looked down at the floor. He clasped his hands together as though in prayer. But he did not pray. He simply sat and watched the flames flickering in the fireplace. The light from the fire cast shadows dancing around the room, bouncing off of the simple and plain furniture; his chair being the only thing of any real value. He was jolted from his reverie by a sharp knock at his door. He stood up quickly, but didn’t bother to tuck his black shirt into his pants, he didn’t even bother to button it all the way. He reached for the iron door handle and pulled the ancient door open, just enough to see who was on the other side.

        “Hello elder Brother,” a sharp, spirited voice came from the other side, a Fire Ghoul was leaning on the door frame, “may I come in?” He didn’t wait for an answer and simply pushed his way through. The other Ghoul let go of the handle and allowed the door to shut with a resounding _thud_. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching his Brother sit in his chair, legs draped over the armrest, soaking up the heat from the fireplace.

        “Did you come to rest and recharge, or just to irritate me, Brother?” The taller Ghoul said, his voice was low and soft, as it always was: almost a whisper. The Fire Ghoul rolled his head back, chuckling behind his mask.

        “Certainly not! I wouldn’t _dream_ of doing such a thing to you, my dearest Alpha.” He dramatically jumped up and began to pace in front of the fire, one hand over his heart as he spoke, “I’ve had an idea and I knew you were having some, shall we say, troubles? With your precious Codex.” The elder Ghoul did not move, nor did he uncross his arms; his tail began to swish methodically as he listened in silence. The Fire Ghoul smirked behind his mask as he continued, “I’ve heard tell of a wonderful thing, Brother! Something that might help you out. Something that might,” he paused for effect, tapping his index finger against his mask just over where his mouth would be, “be a better solution then asking our Sisters and servants about who wants to give their life for a damned illuminated manuscript that they’ll never see finished.” The taller Ghoul glared at the Fire Ghoul for a moment, his eyes becoming sharp slits of irritation.

        “Stop playing games.” The older Ghouls’ tail whipped about fiercely.

        “ _Tut tut_ Brother, I’m getting to it. Don’t worry,” the Fire Ghoul took two steps towards his elder, placing both hands on his Brother’s forearms, looking directly up at the other Ghoul, “there is a University not far from here, as I’m sure you know. They have a whole department of humans who work on these sorts of things, study them even, I’ve heard tell of it anyway.” He began to gently rub his Brother’s arm with his thumb, making small circles on the fabric of his Brother’s shirt, “there’s a whole selection of humans who are specialists in illumination and archival history who would probably _die_ to have a crack at your Codex. You could perhaps, _persuade_ one,” the Fire Ghoul was now gently rubbing his whole hand up and down his Brothers upper arm, languid strokes up strong corded muscle bound limbs, “to join us? For your little project?” The taller Ghoul snorted loudly behind his mask, pulling away from the younger Fire Ghoul. He stomped his way back to his chair, flopping down into it, his tail still swishing this way and that.

        “What’s wrong, Brother? Don’t you think that would work?” The Fire Ghoul leaned on the back of his Brother’s chair, playfully running a single finger down the back of the other Ghouls neck. The older Ghoul batted him away.

        “So testy this evening!” The Fire Ghoul said as he circled the chair, sitting on the right hand side armrest, placing his arm on the back of the chair, and slowly curling himself around the other Ghoul. “Don’t you like my idea? Or! Do you see a problem in the plot of my plan?” He leaned down and pushed his forehead against the other Ghouls temple, nuzzling into him. The taller Ghoul pulled away. The younger Ghoul huffed in annoyance.

        “Of course I see a problem in your plan. It’s a very large problem, Brother.” His voice was tense and tight, his sharp teeth clacked together behind his mask as he spoke.

        “Well, what is it?” The Fire Ghoul asked sharply, taking every opportunity to scoot closer until he was almost sitting on the other Ghouls lap. The taller Ghoul rested his head on his fist, his elbow on the left arm rest of the chair; he sighed deeply. The fire continued to cast shadows over them both, the Fire Ghoul’s tail swung back and forth happily off the edge of the arm rest; his head now resting on the other Ghouls shoulder.

        “I’m concerned,” the taller Ghoul said quietly, the Fire Ghoul tilting his head up slightly to look at his Brother better, “I’m concerned that it would be like hiring someone.”

        “Well, yeah, I kind of figured you’d have to pay them. If they don’t belong to the Church then-” The elder Ghoul cut the Fire Ghoul off.

        “Yes, if they don’t belong to the Church then it’s not a _contribution_ , it’s a job. So we’d have to pay whoever we can get,” his voice was hard and agitated, “if we can get anyone at all.” He sighed feeling defeated, he stared into the flames of the fireplace once again, trying to lose himself if only for a moment.

        “Well, I figured it was worth a shot, Brother.” The Fire Ghoul whispered softly in the elder Ghouls ear, pushing his masked forehead against his Brother’s neck for a moment. The other Ghoul simply nodded, feeling the cool metal of his Brothers mask against his heated skin.

        “I will look into it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Brother.” The elder Ghoul disentangled himself from the younger Fire Ghoul and stood up. Leaving the other to plop down into the empty, warm chair.

       “Where are you going?” The Fire Ghoul asked as he stretched out in the chair, taking in all the heat from the fireplace and relishing in having the large leather chair all to himself. The elder Ghoul walked towards the door, opening it swiftly and held it open. The Fire Ghoul chuckled, “I see,” he stood up quickly, with a bounce in his step he pointed his index finger at his Brother, “ _you’re_ not going anywhere, but I am, is that correct?” The taller Ghoul nodded silently as the other walked through the doorway and out into the cold stone hallway.

       “Think on what I said, Brother.” The Fire Ghoul said in a sing song tone, his back to the other, as he walked away down the corridor, his voice echoing on the stone. His footsteps disappearing down into the depths of the vast system of catacombs and tunnels. The elder Ghoul closed the door tightly and latched it, only to turn around and fall back into his chair again, legs outstretched towards the fire. He leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. Perhaps his Brother was right, perhaps the solution to the problem was at that University. Though, he’d never even set foot there, let alone knew how to go about asking for someone to come and look at the Codex. He knew he would have to get permission from Sister Imperator and Papa.

      He drew in a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair, knowing full well this would be an uphill battle, just as it had been before when he was forced to justify the scribes all those years ago to the former Sister Imperator and Papa. He felt himself relaxing into his seat, his head lolling to the side and coming to rest against the wing of the chair. His breathing began to even out and his chest rose and fell without his knowledge. The fire simply burned and burned, almost unnaturally so, as the night stretched on and on.


	6. New Hands and New Blood

_Sweden_

_July, 1981_

 

        “They’re not going to have time to deal with this now, Brother.” The Water Ghoul said to the Alpha Ghoul. His voice was even keel, as it always was; no inflection either way, nothing to betray his thoughts or his feelings. They were both seated on a high stone wall in the courtyard, the sun shining down on both their backs, the black fabric of their clothes soaking up the heat. They didn’t sweat, but instead, they soaked it up, like cats in sunny windows on cool days. Alpha sighed, weaving his fingers together into a steeple

        “I know,” his voice was small. The Water Ghoul beside him patted him on the shoulder.

        “There’s a new Papa now and he’s not just _any_ Papa, Brother. You understand, don’t you?” The shorter Ghoul said quietly. In the courtyard before them several Sisters of Sin went running through the yard quickly, some of them carrying boxes and books and reams of fabric, chattering amid themselves as they went. The Ghouls watched in silence as they scampered across the green lawn and back into the safety of the Church, to disappear into the dark catacombs and barely lit rooms. Alpha Ghoul sighed once more, hopping down off of the stone wall and landing steadily on two solid feet. He walked across the grass, longing for his cool, underground quarters.

         “I’ll take your silence as understanding then,” the Water Ghoul followed alongside his elder brother, keeping pace evenly and briskly. Alpha nodded, stopping just under the shade of an ancient tree. A soft summer breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the tree for a moment and Alpha looked up, watching the boughs swaying gently in time to something beyond his control. His head tilted upwards, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, handing it to his Brother.

        “Whats this?” The Water Ghoul asked, holding it out in front of him, studying it.

        “It’s the best applicant for the Codex that I’ve ever received.” Alpha replied, still looking upwards into the tree, the sunlight dappling down onto his masked face.

         “This is impressive, Alpha. But,” Water lowered the paperwork and shifted from one foot to the other, “who will have time to discuss this now? We have a new Papa and a new Sister Imperator! No one has time for this now. Your Codex is the last thing on everyone’s minds.” As the words left the Water Ghouls mouth, a procession of several people were walking into the Church’s side entrance a ways off.

         “There he is,” whispered Water, “and isn’t she a beautiful thing?” He elbowed his Brother in the side and handed back the application, but Alpha simply shrugged and grasped the paperwork in one hand again. 

         “They are only humans, Water.” His voice was curt and tight, “They are only things to guide His purposes and His plans. They will all inevitably pass through this realm and into the next.” Alpha snatched the paperwork from his Brothers hands, folding it up briskly and quickly. He pressed it together, hard. Making sure the creases were perfect. The Water Ghoul sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, “You’re not wrong, Brother.” He said quietly as they began to stroll back into the Church. Alpha walked slowly, his hands clasped behind his back, the paperwork for the applicant held tightly in his left hand. He stopped as he reached the stone walkway into the Church, idly rubbing the sole of his shoe against the stone.

         “I’ve been waiting for three years, Brother. Three years to find someone suitable. Three years to find someone who can get the job done and who is _willing_. And now,” he looked off towards the group of people gathering by the secondary entrance, “now this.” He hissed low in his throat, staring at the tall, handsome man with dark hair and the beautiful long haired blonde in the dark blue navy dress. They were shaking hands with everyone: Sisters of Sin, Cardinals, everyone of any importance. Water drew in a breath.

         “I know, Brother. I know its your Purpose.” He sighed, “But maybe wait a couple weeks? You can go and see the new Papa, talk to him, tell him how long you’ve been waiting and how now,” he gestured to the paperwork his Brother held in his hand, “now, you’ve finally found someone. That’s what I would do.” Alpha huffed from behind his mask. His back was ramrod straight, he was glaring at the group down in the sunlight; watching them all smile and nod and be polite. He shook his head.

         “I’m not you, Brother.” He said sharply and with three quick strides he was off, heading down to the group of people. The Water Ghoul took off running after his elder, “Wait, wait,” he said quickly as they both were almost sprinting down the hill and towards the group, “we’re Ghouls, Brother, we can’t just _approach_ people.” Alpha shook his head, clenching his teeth tightly together.

        “I am Alpha, Brother. I suggest you go wait inside.” With that he quickened his steps and the Water Ghoul stopped, sighing and retreated to the Church, not wanting to watch the carnage unfold. Alpha continued to walk towards the group, they were all laughing and smiling and joking. The new Papa was nervous, only answering questions when prompted, he was smiling nervously and Alpha could smell his fear. As he approached several people began to back away; this caused the new Papa and Sister Imperator to turn around and face him.

       “Hello!” Alpha stopped in his tracks so quickly that the grass under his shoes gave, and he felt himself slide if only for a moment. The new Papa was speaking to him, directly to him, and not in a condescending manner or as though he were a servant. He bowed his head low, his hands still clasped behind his back. “Please, you don’t have to bow. Everyone’s been bowing and scraping all day, it’s a little nerve wracking.” The new Papa laughed nervously; Alpha stood back up, nodding silently.

       “I am Alpha.” The Ghoul said, his voice was soft, smooth and cool.

       “I’m Papa Nihil. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand and Alpha tilted his head, curious and cautious, until finally he reached his hand out and shook the hand of Papa Nihil. The man did not recoil, nor did he wipe his hand off or shake it in any sort of rude manner, as though getting rid of a disease. Alpha squinted at the man from behind his mask. He cleared his throat.

        “I don’t mean to intrude on you. I’m sure you have many important things to be doing and I’m hoping I may borrow several moments of your time?” He tilted his head in question, leaning forward slightly, his eyes glistening behind his mask. The sun shone down brightly on them all in the afternoon summer heat but Alpha was unmoved. Papa Nihil was obviously sweating and the new Sister Imperator was fanning herself lightly with her hand. The others in the group stood by idly, nervously, a Cardinal dressed in all black stood by with folded hands and a scowl on his sweaty face. Papa Nihil laughed and took a step towards Alpha then, placing his hand on the Ghouls shoulder; up close the new Papa was almost eye level with the Ghoul.

       “Absolutely, please,” he gestured for Alpha to follow them inside the secondary door and into the cool undercroft of the chapel, “lets walk and talk, shall we?” Alpha nodded silently, being followed closely by the new Sister Imperator who smiled politely and began to make small talk with the others as they all walked inside. The air was cooler inside the stone building and Sister Imperator handed Papa Nihil a handkerchief, which he used to rub the back of his neck and forehead briefly before shoving it into his back pocket of his black pants.

       “What can I help you with, Alpha? I hope I can help, anyway.” He had a soft grin on his face as he spoke, his cheeks still flush from being in the sun. Alpha opened his mouth to speak, but the elderly Cardinal from the back spoke up.

        “Papa, please, we do not have time for this now. I understand you wanting to help this,” he paused for a moment searching for the word, “this Ghoul, but we truly do have more pressing matters to attend to.” As he spoke his face shook like jelly in a bowl, the sweat dribbled down his jowls, unnoticed by him. Alpha shut his mouth behind his mask and took a step back, expecting for that to be the end of the discussion. But it was not, and with the crisp clacking of heels on the stone floor Sister Imperator whirled on the Cardinal.

        “If His Excellency, Papa Nihil, wishes to hear this Ghouls concerns then that is what he shall _do,_  Cardinal.” Sister Imperator’s soft smiling features had disappeared, only to be replaced by a straight lined mouth and wide, intense eyes. She brokered no argument and took one swift step in front of Papa Nihil, in between him and the Cardinal. There was a moment of heavy silence as the Cardinal huffed in annoyance.

        “I meant no offense, Sister Imperator. I just-” The Cardinal held his hands up.

        “You just stepped out of line for a moment, Cardinal. I understand,” she smiled sweetly again, her eyes shining brightly and friendly once more, “this heat will do that to you.” She turned away from him then and back to Papa Nihil; they exchanged a quick secretive glance that held knowledge only for one another. Papa Nihil turned back to Alpha, “I apologize,” his voice was low and soft, “do go on.” Alpha nodded and brought the paperwork he had been holding in his hands out from behind his back.

        “I have had a,” he paused, tilting his head this way and that for a moment, “a project I’ve been working on for many, many years. About three years ago I reached a stalemate and I ran out of willing bodies to complete it for me.” Papa Nihil nodded, listening intently and Alpha went on, “I need your permission to contact someone at the University, a historical illumination specialist, to continue onward with the project.” Alpha held out the paperwork and Papa Nihil took it, unfolding it and reading it quickly. He shook his head.

        “This is a very impressive resume. This person wants to join us?” He raised his dark, sleek eyebrows and fixed his gaze on Alpha.

        “They wouldn’t be joining,” Alpha shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “they would be a type of hired labor.” He gulped behind his mask, knowing full well this was the chink in his plans armor. He stood still, back ramrod straight, his breath was even and deep as he waited. Papa Nihil looked over the resume, then turned to Sister Imperator.

        “What do you think?” He asked quietly, she leaned against him, looking at the paperwork. She read diligently, her mouth moving softly as she did so, her eyes scanning the paperwork from top to bottom.

         “It would be only one then?” She asked Alpha, not looking up from the paperwork.

         “Yes, only one.” His voice was low, he was walking on eggshells and he knew it.

         “And they would stay here? At the Church, like the Sisters and Brothers of Sin?” Her voice was hard as she asked. Alpha nodded. Sister Imperator released the paperwork and looked up at Papa Nihil.

         “I don’t see any problem with it. If it is what gets the project done, then there’s no issue. It will be as though we are hiring an outside contractor. Of course there will be stipulations.” She smiled broadly and warmly again, “But we can discuss all of that later!” Papa Nihil handed the paperwork back to Alpha and smiled warmly back at him as well, “I think we have that settled then! Feel free to contact the University, and this applicant, and let them know that they are very welcome to join us and help us build!” He extended his hand once again and Alpha took it immediately, shaking it firmly, bowing as he did so. Papa Nihil laughed, “Please, you don’t have to bow, really! It’s alright. I’m sure we’ll find time to sit down and chat some more in the coming weeks.”

          He smiled again and Alpha, despite himself, smiled back; albeit behind his mask, “Thank you, Papa. I appreciate your time, very much. It was very good to meet with you.” He bowed once more, and before he could be scolded for it, he turned on his heel and walked off down a side hallway. It was even cooler down here in the catacombs under the Church. He walked and walked and walked, finally finding the spiral stone stairs that wound up to his quarters. He went inside and latched the door shut, plopping himself down in his leather chair and pulling out the paperwork. He stared at it for a good long while. Realizing now that he’d gotten permission, after all these years, to go ahead with his plans and to maybe finish the task that was given to him all those years ago when he was crafted. He sat and he read through the application more times then he could count, knocking came upon his door but he did not answer, he was lost in his deep reverie. He knew now he had a chance to complete his Purpose. As night came on and the sun began to set the fire light from the fireplace illuminated the paperwork in strange ways and Alpha noticed, for the first time, the applicant's name at the top of the typed out packet of information.

         Her name was Signe Rask.


	7. Familiar Hands

_Sweden_

_September, 1981_

 

      “The summer has come and gone and yet you still keep that letter in your pocket!” Fire hissed at his older brother as they walked along the dark catacomb tunnels under the Church. Alpha’s tail swished behind him calmly, his hands clasped behind his back. Fire’s tail thrashed about as he followed dutifully along, but certainly giving his brother an ear full, “You know she’ll be here any day and you get to continue your work on your precious Codex.” Alpha chuckled.

      “It isn’t just that though Brother,” Alpha said quietly, turning a corner and heading down deeper still into tunnels that remained unlit since their very creation, “she’s agreed to reorganize it. Everything. Every single manuscript will be cleaned and cared for and put away, for all time.” Fire could hear the uplifted tone in his Brother’s voice, “Everything will be there for everyone to see His word and His deeds. The Codex can be completed too, she knows how to do the illumination and the plain text.” Alpha’s tail swished back and forth merrily, his footsteps were lite on the ancient stone floors.

      “Yes, well, that’s all very well and good but you don’t have to sigh so wistfully about _books_ , Brother.” Fire snorted, “Besides, she’s been given so many stipulations and rules from Sister Imperator that I thought she was just going to be sleeping in a cage in the library. You know, on the floor like a dog.” Fire reached out with a claw and scraped the stone wall, causing sparks to fly in the dark for one sharp moment. The sound echoed throughout the dark caverns, bouncing off of ancient, deaf stones. Alpha smirked behind his mask, amused by his younger brothers antics. He took another turn, the ground inclining somewhat as they began to walk into catacombs that had been cared for just a touch more, and tunnels that slowly turned into well crafted halls.

      It was a cool fall evening and mostly everyone was outside in the courtyard or cloistered away in small warm rooms. The library itself was quiet, as usual, some people reading here or there. Sisters of Sin putting books away or taking some down, speaking quietly to each other in the dim lighting. Alpha walked through briskly, his shoes clipping down onto the stone floors, his younger brother in tow. They walked in silence through the library and the archive in the back, past the Codex, which was now kept closed and locked away in a deep set drawer that only Alpha had the key to. He kept it in his pocket at all times, or in his quarters; fearing it fall into the wrong hands. He led his brother up a tight iron spiral staircase in the back of the archive. The stairs shook and vibrated with the force at which Alpha climbed them, Fire following quickly, trying to keep pace.

      “Your legs are far too long, Brother.” Fire muttered as he jumped off the last step, landing on the safety of the marble floor.

      “Perhaps your legs are far too short, Brother.” Alpha said quietly over his shoulder, chuckling at his own joke. Fire shrugged.

      “I know you think you’re funny, but you absolutely never are and never have been, for the record.” Fire crossed his arms across his chest, his tail swishing back and forth menacingly as he walked. Alpha’s tail remained stationery and calm, resting against the back of his legs as he walked. He hummed in a pleasant, warm tone. Fire smiled under his mask, having received his brothers approval, if only a small corner of it, and that pleased him greatly. They continued their journey in silence back to Alpha’s quarters.

      The Church was only three floors standing above ground and from an outsiders view, it appeared to be like an ordinary Church. But the bulk of it was underground; it was a convoluted and confusing mass of twisting catacombs and tunnels, some in very excellent condition with much foot traffic, but some of which had not ever seen the light of day, let alone even a candle flicker. Others still were even deeper down into the earth and those tunnels, not even many Ghouls dared to go into. Most of them littered with graves, bones and disused rooms where the floor was simply packed earth and venerable stones. Far above though, on the third floor in the second turret, overlooking the grounds and gardens, was Alpha’s quarters. They were always warm, a fire was always burning quietly in the fireplace and his bed was always made; straight and even. Alpha reached out to the heavy wooden door of his quarters, his one place of refuge and solitude, and found the door already unlocked. He sighed, pushing the door open all the way he laid eyes on his other two brothers, Water and Aether, standing by the open window and talking quietly to each other. Fire pushed past Alpha with a force that almost knocked him down.

      “What’s out there?” Fire asked quickly, pushing his way between his siblings. Water grunted.

      “We’re watching those three Sisters over there by that big tree, see?” Aether nodded in their direction, pointing with his index finger. Fire whistled, high and sharp. The Sisters heard him, naturally, and waved back, giggling.

      “Way to blow our cover, idiot.” Aether said, rolling his eyes and sighing, stepping away from the window to sit on the footstool by Alpha’s feet. Alpha, who had immediately cast himself into his chair by the fireplace, laid his hand out, palm up. Aether placed his chin in his brothers hand and hummed quietly at the gentle scratching he received as a form of greeting.

      “I was just letting them know we can see them and we appreciate the view! No harm in that, yeah?” Fire said as he waved to the Sisters and shut the window, walking over to the fireplace and sitting directly in front of it. Water sat on the edge of Alpha’s bed, away from the fire, but close enough to be a part of the conversation. He let his legs dangle down and swing absently as he sat in silence and watched the others. Alpha was quiet, his eyes locked onto the fire in front of him; he was still scratching under Aether’s chin gently, but it was turning into a rub now that his fingers were tiring. Aether wasn’t complaining though. Fire’s tail swished angrily against the hardwood floors.

      “Something troubling you, Brother?” Alpha’s soft, deep voice asked. Fire looked up at him through his mask.

      “How come I don’t get scratches?” He asked sharply as he glared at Aether, who sat with his eyes closed, basking in the affection. Alpha chuckled, it was a dark rumbling sound from his chest.

      “All you have to do is ask nicely, Brother.” He turned his head then and looked directly at Fire, arching an eyebrow at his youngest brother. Fire’s tail stopped swishing but before he could say anything at all, Water cut him off.

      “Alpha, did you speak with Sister Imperator about our guest for your project?” Alpha retracted his hand from under Aether’s chin and sat up in his seat. Aether sighed happily and leaned his head against the armrest of the chair Alpha sat in. The fire crackled nicely and the flames cast dancing shadows on Alpha’s silver mask.

      “I have, she was very clear about where our guest may and may not go.” Alpha leaned forward, his elbows on his knees now as he spoke, “She gave me a run down of the information she may and may not know and all around, I think it’s going to work. I think I may be able to finally finish this.” He stared off into the fire as he spoke. Water nodded, crossing his arms in thought. As Alpha spoke, Fire crawled over and leaned against his brothers leg. Alpha looked down and smiled behind his mask.

      “Is this how you ask nicely?” He asked. Fire said nothing, his tail slowly curling up into submission. Alpha chuckled softly and gripped the back of Fire’s neck, rubbing soothingly in gentle circles. Fire closed his eyes and simply listened.

      “Whats her name?” Aether asked innocently as he smoothed out the end of his own tail.

      “Signe Rask,” Alpha replied quietly, still rubbing Fire’s neck, “She is an expert, apparently.” Water got up and began to pace from the door to the window, his hands behind his back. Alpha turned and watched his brother over his shoulder, “Something wrong, Water?” He asked. Water tilted his head this way and that.

      “It’s just,” he stopped pacing and opened and shut his mouth several times, seemingly unsure of what to say, “why is she willing to help you? Is she joining the Church? Does she know what we are? Does she know,” he paused for a moment, biting at his bottom lip with sharp teeth, “does she know about _any_ of this?” He gestured with both hands around the room, indicating the entirety of the Church, the grounds, the Sisters of Sin, the Ghouls: everything. Alpha sighed and sat back in his chair, his hand rubbing Fire’s neck dropped away. The Fire Ghoul sighed and rested his chin on his brothers knee. Aether watched Alpha closely, still picking lightly at his tail.

      “She’s willing to help because she’s getting paid to help. She’s, what Sister Imperator called, ‘an outside contractor’.” Alpha slumped in his chair, pushing his legs out further as he spoke; Fire leaning further onto his brother, his chin sliding up to Alpha’s thigh, his eyes watching Alpha closely.

      “That bothers you, doesn’t it, Brother?” Fire asked quietly, his voice was small, “You think she doesn’t care as much, or won’t care. Not like you do.” He wrapped his hands around Alphas calf, staring up at his Brother intently. Alpha nodded silently.

      “She won’t join the Church either. Said she wasn’t interested,” Fire emitted a low hiss, Aether sighed, and Water _tsk_ ed.

      “So, if she doesn’t really care, is she only doing it for money?” Water asked, now leaning on the back of Alpha’s chair, looking directly down at his elder brother. Alpha shook his head.

      “No, no, she does care. She told Sister Imperator that she cared about the, what did she call it?” He looked off at the ceiling for a moment, deep in thought, he snapped his fingers, “She said she cared about ‘the historical integrity of such a thing remaining in the world’ and that seems like a very fair answer.” Fire nuzzled his chin into Alpha’s thigh, looking up at him.

      “I don’t think she cares. She’s just saying that! For money. That’s all humans care about.” Alpha shook his head slowly.

      “No, I don’t think this one does.” Fire squinted at him as he spoke, “Sister Imperator spoke to her on the telephone. She said that this one sounded very genuine, very sincere. But,” Alpha perked up, pulling himself more into a straight sitting position once more, “she’s going to reorganize everything too! She knows all about something called ‘library science’, whatever that is. But she’s going to fix the archive and organize it for us.” Fire laughed, the sound was dark and melodic.

      “For us, he says,” Fire looked at Aether and Water and the three chuckled, “no, no, Brother, not for _us_ , for you _._ We don’t really care about this Codex, we only care because you care.” He stroked Alphas calf as he spoke, his eyes giving away that he was smiling broadly behind his mask. Alpha smirked.

      “Well, whatever her reasons or whatever my reasons, she’s coming here to finish the Codex and she’s going to fix the archive and the library. One human being to save thousands of years worth of knowledge. I didn’t think it would come to this, I must admit.” He stared off into the fireplace again, his eyes seemed to glaze over. Fire nudged at him from his knee.

      “Brother, it’s late. I’m tired.” His tail swished gently as he yawned behind his mask, his eyes looking heavy. Aether nodded.

      “Yeah, me too. I haven’t slept in a couple days, so it’s time.” He stood up and stretched, his back cracking as he did so. Water said nothing but slipped his shoes off, pushing them carefully under Alpha’s chair. Aether did the same and they both stood idly by, waiting. Fire gripped Alpha’s leg, squeezing his calf lightly. Alpha stood up and extended his hand to Fire, who gladly took it, and was lifted to his feet. Alpha slipped his shoes off and the outer shell of his jacket: his shoes went under the chair and his jacket was taken by Water, who hung it up on the hook by the door, where Water and Aether’s jackets were all lined up neatly. Aether pulled the covers back and Alpha climbed into the middle, Water and Aether laying down next to him. Fire climbed on top of all of them, Water groaned in disgust.

      “Could you not step on me every single time?” He said bitterly, his tail swishing angrily under the covers. Aether giggled into his pillow knowing that it wasn’t the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last. Fire laughed outright as he forced himself down between Aether and Alpha; he buried his face in the crook of Alpha’s neck. Alpha stared up at the ceiling for a long while as the room grew quieter and colder. He listened to Water dropping off into sleep, and then Aether, their breathing becoming deep and even. The room was very quiet, the silence only punctuated by the gentle pop or crackle of the ever burning fire place.

      Alpha felt squirming next to him and knew Fire wasn’t asleep. The younger Ghoul nuzzled against Alpha’s ear, his mask pushed right up against the skin as he whispered sweetly, “I’m glad you’re getting your Codex finished, Brother, really I am.” Alpha chuckled and readjusted, wrapping his right arm around Fire, pulling his younger closer to him as he whispered back, “I know.” Under the covers his tail wrapped around Fire’s and pulled it closer to him. Fire purred happily into his elder brothers neck, soon dropping off into sleep like the others, comfortable, safe and warm. Alpha lay awake for a long while after the others were resting peacefully, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he was doing the right thing. Sleep took him too, in the end, and when the sun rose the next day, Alpha was alone.


	8. A Set of Hired Hands

_Sweden_

_Mid-October, 1981_

 

      It was cool and crisp outside; leaves falling in every direction, scattering themselves all over the property. The gardens and the lawn of the Church were covered in beautifully colored leaves of all kinds. The stone walkways were cleared, but maintenance was diligently working to clear the lawn of other leaves, raking them into piles to be disposed of later. Sister Imperator walked briskly to the large, heavy front door; her shoes click-clacking down onto the stones beneath her as she walked like a woman on a mission. She straightened and smoothed out her dress and walked out into the bright sunlight, smiling at everyone she passed. She was focused on the front gate: a large, heavy iron thing. She knew any minute a taxi would pull up and drop off her new permanent resident. A resident who would not be bound by oaths or pacts or promises, but by legal paperwork, which in the grand scheme of things meant nothing, and Sister Imperator knew that.

      She drew in a sharp breath and walked quickly to the gate. She waited, checking her watch every so often, turning around and gazing up at the windows of the highest tower, looking for him. Looking to see if he was looking at her, watching her, checking on her, and to her delight he was. Turning around every so often she could see his figure through the antique glass windows, he was leaning on the window frame casually, like he always did; his gaze fixed on her. She smiled absently at him and he gave her a small wave. She turned away and continued to gaze down the private, tree lined street, waiting to see a taxi puttering along. The wind blew and the leaves swirled about, caught in miniature tornadoes. The breeze blew Sister Imperator’s dress up and she instinctively reached behind herself to hold the fabric down. She turned her head slightly, looking back at the tower, he was still there. She could feel her cheeks warm, she bit her lip, and she removed her hand from the back of her dress, allowing the wind to lift it just a tad more, if only for him.

      Puttering along quietly, a taxi began to creep up the impressively long private drive. Its tires crushing the leaves on the asphalt into dried powder. It pulled to a grinding stop by the gate and idled for just a moment: its occupant handing over money to the driver, obviously engaging in small talk for a moment, and then opening the car door with an audible _pop_. Sister Imperator straightened her dress out, taking one last look over her shoulder to the tower behind her, seeing that he was indeed still watching from afar. She knew he was watching every move she made, he had told her he would, after all. He stood vigilantly in the window, watching her greeting their visitor, their contractor, as Sister Imperator had constantly referred to this woman as. But Nihil was not alone. Behind him was Alpha, pacing a track in the floor, tail swinging this way and that nervously. Below, the cab was pulling away, leaving only Sister Imperator and Signe Rask; a Brother of Sin had appeared to take her luggage to her quarters. Nihil pulled away from the window, gesturing at Alpha to follow him.

      “Come on, let’s meet them downstairs in the library.” Alpha inclined his head, following along behind Nihil in silence, hands held behind his back. He watched ahead of him, Papa Nihil in a tan colored suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie, walking quickly ahead. Alpha followed dutifully, in his all black formal ritual clothes; he’d worn his best and that was not refutable.

      “Why are you so quiet, Alpha?” Nihil finally asked as they descended the first flight of stone stairs. Brothers and Sisters of Sin parting ways in the halls for Nihil and Alpha, Nihil simply smiling at them pleasantly and gesturing for them to continue about their business. Alpha was used to this, after all, Nihil hated formality.

      “I was never known for being talkative, Sir.” Alpha said quietly, watching Nihil’s back as they walked. Nihil chuckled softly and slowed down, gesturing for Alpha to walk alongside him. Alpha sighed behind his mask at the feeling of Nihil’s hand on his shoulder; he tensed up instinctively. He turned to look at Nihil, seeing him for what he really was, if only for a moment: a young man with a brown eye and a white one, a young man with a lot of hopes and dreams and ambitions, a young man who was kind, maybe too kind.

      “Admittedly, I don’t know what this place was like before I got here,” Nihil sighed, looking down at the ground and then back up quickly, “but I do value input from others, and you certainly do have seniority.” He flashed a broad smile and patted Alpha’s shoulder firmly before letting his arm drop away, “So let’s go meet your archivist.” He started to walk away briskly and Alpha followed, taking long strides, his hands still clasped behind his back. His vision now fixed on Nihil in front of him, he kept opening and shutting his mouth behind his mask, unsure if he should speak or not.

      “Sir,” Alpha started as they reached the top of the secondary staircase, leading down to the library, Nihil turned to him, “No one has ever asked me for _my_ criticism before.” Alpha moved his weight back and forth, from one foot to the other as he spoke, “You will have to excuse me if I do not offer it readily and unprompted.” He swallowed audibly behind his mask, his tail twitching sharply. Nihil gave a brisk laugh.

      “That’s fine! Don’t worry about that, really. As long as, if something is wrong or if you think something can be done better or differently, please tell me. I do welcome that.” Nihil smiled once more and turned back to the stairs, jerking his head, indicating for Alpha to follow him. He was almost running down those stone steps. Alpha kept close behind him. As they walked down through the Church, they encountered people running this way and that, groundskeepers and cleaning crews and people simply seated and chatting. Still many countless others hurrying along on their way to and from important tasks. Alpha’s hands kept fidgeting and he couldn’t stop himself from lashing his tail about. He kept glancing everywhere but at the man in front of him. He had to know, the question was burning in his mind. It had been for some time and now he had his chance, maybe the only one ever, he had to ask and finally he took two faster steps and walked side by side with Nihil.

      “Sir, with all due respect,” His voice was sharper then he had intended but Nihil still stopped and turned, looking directly at the Ghoul, “with all due respect, Papa Nihil, but I’m just a Ghoul.” Alpha shook his head, bowing instinctively again, “You don’t need my opinion on how to run things, nor should you want it. I am simply a Guardian. Like a dog on the lawn, nothing more.” Alpha’s words were to the point and clipped. People walked around them and past them, seemingly ignoring them.

      Nihil laughed, his face cracking into a beautiful, perfect white smile, “Like a dog and nothing more? That’s how it may have been in the past, and I’m sorry if it was, really I am, but from here on out, you have my explicit permission to come to me and tell me what you think. How can we improve? How do you think we can change things for the better?” He gestured around himself, looking upwards at the high arched stone ceilings, the beautiful stained glass windows that had been painstakingly created and installed many, many years ago by craftsmen of the highest order taking the greatest of care.

      “All of this wouldn’t have been possible without everyone contributing. Everyone means you too, Alpha Ghoul.” Nihil pointed to Alpha, the word ‘ghoul’ rolling off his tongue smoothly; his index finger making a slight pressure on Alpha’s chest. Alpha stood ramrod straight, hands tightly clasped behind his back, as always. He cleared his throat, “Papa, forgive me for my bluntness, but, you know I’m not human, right?” Nihil looked taken aback, leaning back for a moment, with only the barest of smiles on his face. He lowered his voice before he spoke, putting his hand on Alpha’s shoulder again, and began to walk slowly through the halls; their shoes making the softest of sounds on the stone floor.

      “Of course I know, Alpha,” his voice was lowered but it was measured and crisp, “the only one who doesn’t know is your archivist.” Nihil chuckled gently. He then gestured for Alpha to walk along with him and so they walked in silence for the rest of the way to the library, passing through grand halls and small ones, walking past open and closed doors. Alpha began to fade back behind Nihil again, watching him walk in front. Alpha was fine with this arrangement, this was what he was used to. His hands tightly wound behind his back slowly began to loosen. As they entered the library, Alpha saw ahead of him: a woman was talking to Sister Imperator, a woman with red hair and wearing a dark green dress. She was nodding and smiling, listening intently as Sister Imperator rattled off about rules and regulations and what those rules meant for an ‘outside contractor’ such as herself. Alpha stiffened, drawing in a deep breath through his nose; he hated taking the plunge.


	9. Questioning Hands

_Sweden_

_October 19th, 1981_

 

      The library had long since been silent. The windows darkened as the sun sank below the tree line. Alpha walked briskly through the halls, his shoes clacking down onto the stone floors as he made a direct line to the heavy, dark wood doors of the library. He pushed the left one open with ease; his palm flat against the aged wood that stood well over twenty feet high. He stepped through the doorway and into the library itself, allowing the door to slam shut behind him with a heavy, thundering sound. Its echo seemed to carry on forever, reverberating through the stone. He walked past row after row of shelves, each one covered in countless books and tomes of varying age, size and quality. He knew all of them by heart. He could place his deft fingers on any one, from anywhere in his library, at a moments notice.

      He moved quickly through the silent library. He walked past candles as they burned but their flames did not flicker: he was nothing more than a passing shadow, after all. He stopped momentarily to pick up stray books and tuck them under his arm, carrying them back to the more unkempt portions of the library, back where there were piles of unsorted things, scrolls, papers, books that had no business being in the public eye. He walked through still more shelves and tables, till he came to a nondescript door. It was simple and small, tucked away between two shelves. He approached it and produced a key from his pocket, it fit into the lock perfectly and with a soft click it unlocked and he slipped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he walked down a tunnel, which slopped ever so gently down, down, down, into the ground. He walked in the complete darkness, not a candle in sight, down the stone corridor. Finally, he entered a large perfectly rectangular room with low ceilings; it was completely dark down here as well, save for one candle burning diligently on the desk. He walked towards the middle of the small room, laying the books he’d picked up along the way onto the dust covered desk: he never used it.

      There were piles and piles of books, scrolls, manuscripts; boxes and boxes of everything from years and years long past in piles lining the walls. He sighed, looking around at the mess. There were no windows into this room,  as it was underground, he was surrounded in dirt at this very moment; surrounded in dirt and an unorganized mess steeped in a thousand years of history. He drew in a breath, tapping his finger lightly on the dust covered desk. The silence of the room was perforated by the sound of harsh whispering and movement. He could hear it, echoing off the walls from one of the lower adjacent storage rooms. He tilted his head and followed the sound.

      He walked quietly out of the rectangular storage room and followed a secondary, and much smaller, passage downward; he ducked as he walked through the tunnel. Its stone walls were rough and the darkness was only aided by the light obviously waiting at the bottom. The tunnel dove down in a sharp decline, one more level below, to a small round room with archaic unbound manuscripts, books with broken spines, scrolls with fire singed marks on them, tapestries still left unfinished and more piles of old crates full of artifacts and still more strange unknown objects. Alpha clasped his hands behind his back as he entered the small round, secondary storage area, only to find Signe Rask.

      Her pants were filthy; the white gloves she wore had turned grey from dust and dirt. The room was lit by a single industrial electric light, which shone a bright solid white light around the circular room, casting the woman’s shadow in various strange ways as she moved. Alpha began to take another step forward into the room. But for a brief moment he felt his shoe caught on something, he flailed before stumbling; narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face. He righted himself and looked down to find a thick black electrical cable careening its way back up the passageway, now it was pulled away from the wall. Signe Rask put down the book she was holding with all the gentleness in the world.

      “I didn’t expect anyone, I’m so sorry!” She said as she took off her gloves, walking briskly towards him. Alpha dusted himself off, not making eye contact as he nodded.

      “It was simply my error.” He said stiffly and coldly. He turned away and clasped his hands behind his back once more, walking around the room and idly peering into boxes, “I see you’ve made yourself busy.” His voice was tight: it could have been considered almost rude. 

       “Yeah, well this is what I do,” she laughed, “figured I’d start at the bottom. Work my way up.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her gloves stuffed unceremoniously in the back pocket of her pants. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, watching him move through the room in silence. He looked inside another box and lifted up a stray piece of dusty paper as he went.

      “There is very much that needs doing.” He said as he turned around to face her. She nodded, unfolding her arms and gesturing around her.

      “I noticed!” She laughed again, “There’s a tremendous amount of work to be done. I’m not sure how Sister Imperator wants me to organize it, but I guess we’ll come to that down the road.” She smiled broadly at him, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Alpha nodded silently.

      “It won’t be Sister Imperator’s decision, I’m afraid.” He took a step closer to her, leaning down to open the front cover on an old book, dust falling off of it as he let go, “It will be mine.” He stood up straight once more. Signe nodded.

      “Great! Well I’m glad you’re here then.” She smiled at him, gesturing around her, “There’s an awful lot you can help organize!” Alpha laughed behind his mask. Signe did not lose her smile, nor did she look away, her green eyes boring into him; she was waiting. Alpha was puzzled by this, but plowed onward, trying to ignore the intensity with which she seemed to be staring him down.

      “It is very late.” Alpha said pointedly, “Perhaps we can meet here tomorrow?” He tilted his head at her. She pulled out her gloves from her pants pocket, shaking the dust out of them. She looked around the room and nodded.

      “You’re probably right,” she said quietly, “what time is it anyway?” Alpha tilted his head in question.

      “Time?” Signe looked straight ahead at him, squinting.

      “Yeah, like what time is it, like is it 10, 11?” She held the gloves in her hands tightly, her eyes focused on Alpha, watching him intently. He shook his head slowly.

      “I,” he paused, “I don’t know.” She let out a gentle laugh, breaking the strained silence. She turned and, gesturing or him to follow, she began walking back up the tunnel, back to the rectangular room and the library.

      “It’s alright, I don't keep a watch on me either. Obviously.” She gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders as she spoke. He nodded silently and followed along behind her. “So I have a question for you,” she asked, slowing her pace so that they walked side by side in the small passageway, “What’s with the,” she gestured to her face with her whole hand, “you know, the masks?” She smiled at him with an unsure grin. Alpha hummed, his hands clasping each other tighter behind his back.

      “They are a part of our...order.” He said softly, his voice brokered no other conversation on the subject. Signe simply nodded, biting her bottom lip; though she kept glancing at his mask as they walked. In the growing darkness Alpha could see how her hair swayed with her as she walked and how she fidgeted with the gloves in her hands. He noticed that she kept pushing her loose hair behind her ears, a nervous human thing no doubt. 

      “Sister Imperator didn’t really give me a lot of details about your order.” Signe said quietly as they approached the doorway from the tunnel to the rectangular room. Alpha hummed absently, “I mean, I’d like to know, but I’m sure I’ll find out more as I dig through this lovely mess you all have here.” She chuckled to herself. Alpha nodded in silence once more. 

      “Perhaps you will,” Alpha’s voice was gentle as he spoke, belying none of his concerns. He walked over to the outlet where the long electrical cable was plugged into. He pulled the plug out with one swift movement and dropped it on the floor.

      “Getting revenge on the cable that tripped you earlier?” Signe smiled at him, huffing out a laugh as she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair which was laden with books. Alpha smiled behind his mask.

      “Yes, of course, it tripped me, so I ended its life. It’s only fair.” Signe gave an outright laugh, Alpha found himself smiling broadly behind his mask, “Find that funny do you?” He asked as he gestured for her to follow him.

      “I admit nothing.” She pointed at him, smiling all the while. Alpha nodded and found himself smiling as they both began to walk out into the darkened library. He pulled the door closed behind them and with a soft click it was latched once more.

      “I am not known for my humor, let that be said upfront.” Alpha’s voice was soft as he spoke. Signe nodded, “Yeah, well, for the record, I’m not either, so I guess we’re even there.” They both walked through the empty library, lit only by candles held securely in their sconces. Alpha’s shoes clanked down onto the stone floors, causing a soft echo to bounce through the huge room.

      “Why are your shoes so loud?” Signe asked idly. Her sneakers making almost no sound on the stone floors, the rubber soles dampening any noise she could possibly make.

      “My shoes have a metal piece on the bottom. They offer no grip on anything but they are easier to clean this way.” He said plainly, still looking ahead, towards the large wooden door he had come not an hour before. Signe hummed, her hands now pushed down into her pants pockets and her jacket tucked up under her arm. The rest of the way to the doors they walked in silence. Alpha pushed the right side of the double doors open with one hand, holding it and allowing Signe to pass, before stepping through and letting the door close shut with a resounding _thud_. The halls were deserted this time of night. The only light was the soft glow of candles in sconces. There were no voices, no sounds, no one and nothing.

      “Here is where we part, shall I expect you tomorrow morning? After breakfast?” Alpha’s voice was clipped and professional. Signe nodded her head.

      “Sure, I can meet you in the archival room, if you’d like?” She started to walk towards one of the main staircases which led up to a large turret.

      “Yes, by all means, you have a key to the archive so feel free to let yourself in. Much as you did this evening.” Alpha said dryly and bowed his head, “Goodnight, Signe Rask. It was very good to speak with you, finally.”

      “Why do you all bow? It’s so off putting.” She laughed looking around the empty hall as she spoke, “It was good to speak with you too; though, I must admit I have forgotten your name from the first time we met.” She grimaced, Alpha noticed her cheeks flush, the light in the hallway just enough to notice. He chuckled behind his mask.

      “I am Alpha.” His voice was deep and soft as he spoke. This time he did not bow, but only dipped his head momentarily, his right hand over his heart as he spoke. Signe nodded.

      “Alpha, okay, got it! So I’ll see you in the morning then, right?” She waved to him and with a casual stride, disappeared up the stairs, her footsteps echoing gently through the stone walls. Alpha listened until her footsteps were entirely gone, very distantly he could hear a door open and shut. He let out a sigh and at the same time reached behind himself and released his tail from its imprisonment. Having had it curled up for so long was painful and he idly wondered how long that would last. He let himself disappear into his own thoughts as he walked back to his own quarters. His tail swished this way and that, moving with its own power and grace once again; no longer cooped up and twirled around itself, hidden away under his coat tails. He went down the main staircase, through some empty hallways, around the dining area, and then down through a set of barely used tunnels, till he came to a back staircase which led back up to a different portion of the Church. He took the stairs two at a time until he came to a floor that had always been his own. He was the only one with quarters on this floor; the other rooms had sat empty for hundreds of years.

      He walked to his door, ready to embrace his chair and then probably his bed, if he even made it that far. He had designs on falling asleep in his chair by the fireplace. He turned the door knob and pushed the heavy wooden door open, only to find Fire sitting in his chair, his legs draped over the sides, his head resting contentedly against the back of the chair: he was asleep. Alpha sighed and shut the door behind him. Fire jolted awake.

      “Oh, hello Brother,” he stretched as he spoke, “I see you’ve returned from your expedition.” Alpha nodded, slipping his shoes off and placing them ever so carefully by the door. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up, then turned to Fire and gestured for his brother to move. Fire grunted at his elder, but did as he was told. Alpha flopped into his chair; Fire quickly flopping onto the floor at Alphas feet.

      “Is everything fine and nothing amiss downstairs in your precious book depository?” Fire asked, leaning his head against Alpha’s knee as he spoke. Alpha grunted in response. Fire turned his head and gazed upward at his brother, “What is it?” He asked, his claws digging a little deeper into Alpha’s calf muscle. Alpha readjusted himself, slouching further down into his seat.

      “She was there. Down in the archive.” He leaned his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the chair, “She was already rummaging through all those ancient texts. Only Satan knows what she’s already seen. What she’s already messed up.” He whispered, seemingly to himself, as he leaned his back against the chair and folded his hands over his chest. Fire bit his lip under his mask, gnawing gently; he rubbed his brothers calf as he spoke, “Well surely she couldn’t have seen all that much! What was she looking at anyway? Do you know?” Alpha shook his head. His arms stayed crossed. He was silent. The only sound in the room for a long while was the simple crackling of the fire.

      Alpha abruptly rose from his seat, pulling away from Fire’s grip as he announced curtly, “I’m going to bed.” He began to undo his shirt, pulling the tail of it from his pants, and unbuttoning it at the top. Fire crawled up into his brothers chair, hanging off of the back of it, his tail swishing nervously behind him.

      “Alpha?” He asked, his voice was soft; gentler than usual, almost timid. Alpha sighed, leaning his palms flat against the mattress of his bed, hanging his head, “What is it, Fire?” His voice was weary.

      “What’s really wrong?” Fire laid his head down onto the back of the chair, staring at his elder. Alpha sighed, pulling away from the white down comforter of his bed and wandered over to the window, leaning against it and staring out into the night. His silence was not to be broken and so Fire waited. Alpha’s tail twitched and swished as he thought.

      “I’m worried that I,” he balled his hand into a fist, pressing it to the cool glass of the window, “I’m worried I may have made a mistake with bringing an outsider in. I’m afraid I may have jeopardized everything in my haste.” He leaned his head against the window, the metal of his mask clinking gently against the glass. He sighed as he continued, “She asked me what time it was Fire,” he scoffed, “as if I have any concept of time anymore.” His voice lowered to a whisper as he shook his head slowly in disbelief.

      Fire dangled himself helplessly from the back of the chair, not sure what to say, nor what to do. Alpha turned away from the window, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and untucking it, letting the tails ruffle freely. He flopped face down onto the bed, burying his face in the downy comforter. Fire slinked out of the chair and over to the bed, placing a hand on his brothers head; he ran his fingers along the metal of his brothers mask. His touch was hot. Alpha rolled away onto his side.

      “Go, Fire. I’ll be alright.” He muttered, pulling his pillows towards him. Fire retracted his hand and crossed his arms.

      “Are you,” he paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip behind his mask, “are you sure?” Alpha nodded silently, “You can tell me, Brother, whatever is eating you up: I’ll listen.” He tried to take a step forward but was met with a deep, reverberating growl.

      “Go, Fire.” Alpha said bluntly. Fire nodded and made a hasty retreat. He shut the door quietly with a soft click. Alpha could hear his Brother’s hasty retreat down the hall, his footsteps echoing off of the stone walls. He laid onto his back, staring at the ceiling. His shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his hands behind his head. The very tip of his tail swished aggressively as he thought. He found himself getting up and pacing: from the window to the door, from the bed to the window, back and forth, back and forth. He sat back down in his chair in front of the fireplace, slouching into it as he did; his bare feet sliding on the floors. He leaned his head into his hands, whispering to himself, “I should never have given her a key.”


	10. Adamant Hands

_Sweden_

_October 27th, 1981_

 

      “You can’t just ask me to bind these pages together, I can’t do that. I’m not-” Signe was cut off with a sharp wave of Alpha’s hand and the rise of his voice.

      “You were hired to organize this archive, the library and finish _this._ ” He laid his hand flat against the hard binding of the Codex, which sat closed on the large wooden table next to him. Signe sighed, sitting up in her chair. She pushed her hair back behind her ear with a frustrated vigor. Her voice came out even and stern.

      “I know what I was hired for,” she locked her gaze onto Alphas expressionless mask, his eyes the only thing visible, “but I cannot do what I was _not_ hired to do and I was _not_ hired to bind anything or to be responsible for that. I cannot bind anything, I am not trained in that skill.” Alpha squinted at her, his eyes becoming little slits as he retracted his hand from the cover of the Codex: he clasped both his hands behind his back as he walked towards her. The room fell quiet, the only noise was of the distant and infrequent footsteps from the main library echoing in.

      “Then tell me, Signe Rask,” Alpha lowered his voice as he leaned forward, now eye to eye with her, his tone sarcastic and crisp, “what do you suggest we do?” She looked  down at the desk she was seated at, the papers in jumbles and piles; books strewn across it, some open, some closed, some beyond repair, pens and pencils here and there.

      “Well, for starters, we could contact my University. I know we have some professors who would know what to do and could possibly point us in the right direction.” Her voice was even and clear now, though she sat rigid in her chair, unblinking.

      “So hire another ‘outside contractor’? Like you?” Alpha asked, pointing at her and standing back up only to pace the room. Signe narrowed her eyes and raised her hands in question.

      “What do you want me to do? I cannot _magic_ an ability into my head. Just like you cannot _magic_ a patient bone into your body.” Alpha turned around sharply, his eyes now wide. He took several moments before answering, fidgeting where he stood, unused to be spoken to in such a manner. He cocked his head to the left, rounding on her.

      “ _Patience_?” He asked, his voice was tight as he took a step towards her, his shoes clanking down hard onto the stone floors, “You want me to be patient? Is that it? Yes?”

      “Yes, I do.” She said plainly and stood up as he drew close. He put his hands flat against the desk, lowering himself slightly to be eye to eye with her again.

      “I have waited a very long time to finish this,” his voice was low and dark; his tail ached to swish about angrily, but was instead curled up under his jacket, “I have been very, very patient Signe Rask, and when I thought I had finally found someone who was going to be able to finish what I started, well, you can imagine my surprise at hearing that _she cannot do that._ ” His voice rose a few octaves. Signe pulled away from the desk and walked around it. Alpha’s eyes burned as he watched her move closer to him. He stood up straight, making a point to look down at her from his height. Though, she did not quaver at this and looked directly up at him. Her green eyes unblinking and showing no signs of fear, something that Alpha had come accustomed to being able to dole out in appropriate measures throughout his time.

      “I understand your frustration, I really do.” She had a plain look on her face as she continued, “But I am only one person. I cannot do everything and neither can you!” She smiled at him then and gave him the simplest of glances. Strangely, with those words, Alpha felt every muscle in his body let go: his shoulders relaxed and his hands didn’t clasp so tightly together behind his back. He opened and shut his mouth behind his mask and for once he was glad he had it to cover his face. He nodded tightly as she spoke again, “I’m sorry I yelled at you, but you just pissed me off, you know?” She gave him a weak smile. He blinked blankly at her and nodded in silence. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

      “Reach out to whoever,” his voice was soft and calm again, “see if they can bind it or if they know anyone who can. I’ll speak with Sister Imperator. Maybe we can send the errant pages to them, instead of them coming here?” Signe nodded.

      “I’m sure we can send the pages, or I can take them, it’s not that far from here.” She turned and walked back around the desk, looking for paper and a pen. She acted as though nothing had happened, she simply let it roll off and away. Alpha drew in a deep breath and sighed. He looked around the room as she leaned down and began writing herself a note. He started to speak, but was unable to. He shook his head, more to himself then to anyone else.

      “I’ll leave you to your work then,” he said quickly, and without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly for the door. Signe looked up only to see his straight backed posture as he exited through the small door and out into the main library. She could hear his sharp shoes clicking down onto the stone, he moved so fast; soon he was completely out of earshot. She let go of the breath she’d been holding and sat down in her chair, her hand clutching the pen tightly. She’d never spoken to a superior that way before and now she was rattled, though she did inwardly congratulate herself on putting up a good show. She looked at her hastily written note to herself, she glanced at the pile of unbound manuscripts, and hung her head. She knew she couldn’t bind a manuscript together; so she fixed her sights on the papers in front of her.

      “Don’t be disheartened, he’s always like that.” An upbeat bright voice said from the doorway. Another masked figure, this one was shorter and had a slighter frame. He did not have a long formal coat on, instead he simply wore a black shirt tucked into blank pants, held up with suspenders. Signe blinked and tilted her head in question.

      “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met?” Her voice was crisp and short. The man walked into the room, his shoes did not click on the stones as Alphas did.

      “My deepest apologies!” He bowed, “I am Fire. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance, Signe Rask.” He walked over to her desk and stood directly in front of it, his hands in his pockets; waiting for something. She leaned her chin into her hand, propped up on her elbow against the dark wood grain of the heavy antique desk she sat behind. She looked at him with clear green eyes and a wry smile on her face.

      “My, you lot do you have strange names, don’t you?” She held out her right hand and Fire took it,not shaking it, but simply pressing it to his mask where his mouth ought to have been. Signe Rask smiled and a slight blush crept up her neck. She pulled her hand back as he released it; his hand was very warm to the touch.

      “I’ve heard so much about you from Alpha, I just had to come down here and see for myself!” Fire exclaimed as he scanned the room quickly. Signe laughed.

      “That’s absolutely understandable, though I am shocked to hear that Alpha is speaking about me. I hope it’s at least marginally good.” She rolled her eyes as she smiled. Fire chuckled behind his mask, waggling a finger at her.

      “Not always, but none of us are perfect, eh?” Signe smiled broadly at him, “Anyway, I didn’t realize I was interrupting such an important meeting though. Perhaps my timing is off?” He tilted his head slightly. Signe laughed outright at that, getting up and moving around to the front of the desk.

      “No, no, Alpha is,” she paused, tilting her head this way and that, searching for the right word, “he’s very peculiar about how things should be done or what he wants done.” She sighed, leaning back against the edge of the desk. Watching Fire as he walked around the room, picking up books and papers, only to let them fall back carelessly where they had been laying. She grimaced. He turned back to her, wiping his hands on his pants, ridding himself of dust and dirt hundreds of years old.

      “He is! You’re absolutely right, Signe Rask. My brother is very, what is the word, he is a perfectionist.” Fire shook his head and shrugged, as though this were a fate worse than death. Signe smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

      “I’m not too worried. He does seem to think he can do this all himself but, well, I guess I’ll have to talk him out of that. He’ll come around I think.” She nodded as she spoke; pretending to be more confident than she was. Fire chuckled.

      “Perhaps you’re right, Signe Rask. I hope you’re right anyway.” Fire sighed looking around the room for a few moments, “You know, you’re the first outsider whose ever helped him with this. Well, helped _us_ I should say. But I do wish you luck and I hope you are able to talk my brother down, or at least let him see that he cannot do this all by himself.” Fires’ voice was taught; behind his mask he worried his bottom lip; his eyes focused on the Codex to his left. It sat closed and still.

      “Yes, Sister Imperator informed me about that,” Signe dropped her hands to her sides, as if in defeat, “I will try to help him as much as I can, but he really is bullheaded.” She laughed and brushed a falling piece of red hair out of her eyes, tucking it neatly behind her ear. The rest of it pulled back into a messy braid that was barely held together with a hair tie. Fire hummed his agreement, smiling behind his mask, the corners of his eyes wrinkly slightly as he did so.

      “You do understand then,” his voice was low, almost a whisper, he let out a soft huff of a laugh as he continued,  “I was afraid that perhaps you wouldn’t. That maybe all you cared about was money. For the record, I’m glad that I was wrong, Signe Rask.” He bowed to her once again, a lower bow this time. She ran her hands through her hair and laughed, her head rolling back as she did so.

      “Why do you all do that?! It infuriates me! You don’t need to bow to me, please. It’s so weird!” She let out a genuine, hearty laugh, moving towards him as if to stop him from doing that or perhaps to help him stand. Fire stood up straight before she reached him and nodded curtly.

      “I apologize. From here on out I will not do that to you. Sometimes I forget that you’re not,” he paused and looked around the room for a moment, searching for his words, “you’re not of the Order.”

      “It’s alright,” she chuckled, “I know that I’m an _outsider_. I know there’s a lot of places I’m not supposed to go and certain things I’m not supposed to have anything to do with, Sister Imperator made that _very_ clear.” Fire laughed.

      “Yes, Sister Imperator excels at letting people _know_.” He emphasized the last words with a tight click of his tongue. He drew in a breath and stepped back, “And now I must take my leave. It was lovely speaking with you, Signe Rask and I thank you for your time.” He did not bow, but dipped his head gently. She smiled at him.

      “It was lovely speaking with you too, Fire. Thanks for coming by.” She began to walk back around the desk and return to her work. Fire turned on his heel sharply and sauntered out of the room and into the main library. He turned only briefly to close the door behind him with a soft click and he skated between the narrow book laden shelves and out into the large open library. The windows were allowing the fall sun to stream in, dabbling the beautifully polished stone floors with patterns only known to nature. Fire walked quickly through the library, scooting out of the way for oncoming Sisters and Brothers, and  quietly made his way over to an old door tucked behind many shelves. He debated using the old tunnels but in the end decided it would be quicker. He opened it as quietly as he could, its hinges creaking only slightly, but he slipped inside and allowed it to slam shut behind him.

      He walked along the dark unused stone tunnel. It’s walls were made from ancient rock: the dampness was almost overwhelming. The tunnel went down and down and down, deeper into the ground. This lead directly underneath the chapel to the south of the library. He hurried along, these tunnels may have been faster to get from place to place within the Church, but they were certainly not always safe. Fire shivered, the dampness getting to him; more than once he wished that he’d gone around. These tunnels were ancient and dark, some of them having never even seen candle light, let alone the sun. Many of them fed into an old catacomb system which almost everyone within the Church was forbidden from. Soon enough though, the tunnel began to incline and he felt a sense of relief, the feeling of being watched now gone. He hurried along to the small door just up ahead, pushing on it with his shoulder, it gave and soon he was inside the other wing of the compound. He shut the door tightly behind him. Very relieved to be out in the open air again.

      This wing was private and was not meant for the Brothers and Sisters, nor for the lesser clergy as it was mostly private quarters for higher clergy members. Fire walked down the marble floored hallway, his shoes quietly tapping along as he went. He ascended a spiral staircase that led to a third, mostly desolate floor. Some quarters were here but they’d been empty for some time, many of them still furnished but covered in dust and old cobwebs. He walked along the hallway until he came to his brothers quarters and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He heard a shuffling inside and a resigned sigh. He rolled his eyes, “I know you’re in there, brother. I can hear you.” The door flew open and there stood Alpha, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his tail swishing angrily back and forth behind him. Fire smirked.

      “May I come in?” Alpha gestured for his brother to enter. As Fire stepped over the threshold, Alpha let go of the door and it slammed shut behind the younger Ghoul. Fire hissed, “That almost had my tail!” Alpha shrugged, indifferent, as he plopped himself back down into his chair. Fire came up behind his brother, draping himself across the back of the chair. He took several moments to collect himself before he spoke.

      “She’s very serious about fixing your archive, you know. She doesn’t just care about money.” Fire whispered quietly, his index finger running along the stitching of the old leather chair. Alpha grunted, Fire continued, “She wants to be able to help you. Like _really_ help you. I thought it was a joke, I thought, well,” he smirked, “I guess I thought wrong.” Alpha hummed. Fire fell silent. The only sound in the room was that of the ever burning fire place; the soft crackling and popping every so often. Several tense moments passed till the drumming of Alpha’s fingertips on his armchair grew loud enough for Fire to notice.

      “You know,” Alpha’s voice was low, almost a whisper as he spoke, “she thought I was human? She told me to have _patience_ , Fire. As if I haven’t been patient for hundreds of years.” A dark growl began to grow in Alpha and his fingertips ceased their drumming on the leather of his arm chair and instead dug in, hard. Fire moved around to the front of his brothers chair, standing in the way of the fireplace, his tail gently swishing this way and that.

      “You’ve waited an awful long time, brother, I give you that. But she is genuine. I sensed no deception in her.” Fire locked eyes with his brother. Alpha’s stare was unyielding, unblinking and uncompromising: as always. Alpha grunted again, readjusting, pushing himself into the corner of the wind backed chair.

      “You always were good at reading those things, Fire.” His voice was soft and small as he spoke.

      “Those things, brother?” Fire sat down in front of him on the floor, leaning his head against Alpha’s knee, “Don’t you mean _humans_?” Alpha was silent for a moment, staring into the fireplace.

      “Yes, humans. _Things_. They are simply tools, Fire, and now there’s one downstairs in my archive. Digging through all the vast accumulated historical knowledge of this church and completing my Purpose _for me_. I’m not doing it myself.” He closed his eyes and pushed his masked forehead against the wing of his chair, his tail lashing furiously under him. Fire wrapped his arm around his brothers calf, looking up at him with wide, open eyes.

      “You need her though. She’s right, you know? You cannot do this by yourself.” Fire’s voice was low and gentle. Alpha sighed, closing his eyes.

      “I know, Fire. I know I can’t do this by myself. I’m too old and I’m,” he grit his teeth as he spoke, “I’m too persistent and headstrong. I need someone else to be patient for me, surely I can’t do it.” His grip on his chair loosened, his tail finally resting next to him calmly. Fire placed his chin on Alpha’s knee.

      “I know, brother. But I think you chose wisely. Signe Rask seems to be very able. I think she’ll be able to help you and really help you, not just write the Codex for you, but actually fix _everything_. Everything that’s been a mess for the last several hundred years.” Alpha snorted a laugh and finally smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his mask.

      “You’ve always been a good judge of character, brother. Thank you for assessing the situation for me.” He turned to Fire then and ran a hand over his mask, grazing his horns and down to the back of his neck. Fire hummed into the touch, his tail whipping about gently on the floor.

      “I have to say though, brother. Curling ones tail up for close to twenty minutes and tucking it into your shirt is exhausting and painful.” Alpha laughed outright at that, retracting his hand.

      “How do you think I feel? Everyday I have to do it for an hour or more. I think I might have broken it.” They both chuckled.

      “In that case, I simply cannot wait till she figures out we’re not human.” Fire said quietly, resting his head on Alpha’s knee. Alpha went silent again. He sighed behind his mask once more. His eyes fixated on the fire in front of him.

      “And she will find out. Mark my words Fire, she will find out.” Alpha’s voice was low and gravelly. Fire worried his bottom lip behind his mask once more.

      “What then?” He whispered. Alpha shrugged.

      “I don’t know. I don’t know if Sister Imperator has thought that far ahead or not. I imagine she has though. Though, it does worry me.” Alpha went silent and still again. Fire, with his head leaning on his brothers knee, could feel the tension in his brothers muscles. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the fireplace. Alpha watched the sunset through the ancient windows. The way the light warbled in and out of the old glass, how it danced across the hardwood floors; he noted how it resembled beautiful orange and yellow flames. He thought about what would happen when Sister Imperator thought Signe Rask had learned too much. He found himself realizing that Papa Nihil might not be strong enough to stop Sister Imperator. After all, she cared very much about the secrecy and sanctity of the church. His mind wandered to years long past and how the Church had dealt with outsiders before. But Alpha didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he forced himself to think about how Signe Rask had thought he was human, how she had told him to be patient, and how for one split second, he had been afraid of her.


	11. Spirited Hands

_Sweden_

_November 2nd, 1981_

 

      The wind outside was picking up in speed and ferocity. It caused tree branches to scratch against windows and snow to whip up in an icy rage. Inside, the building was heated by fires in every room, though some were worse off than others. After all, after several centuries, windows tend to leak cold air. The stone walls of the Church did not help the situation and many people ended up wearing more layers than usual. Signe Rask had on a sweatshirt, with the hood pulled up around her head as she kneeled on the stone floor surrounded by loose manuscript pages. Alpha stood over her, slowly pacing in a circle.

      “This doesn’t make any sense.” She muttered under her breath, swapping one page for another one in the circle around her. Her lithe fingers grasping at the edges of pages as best she could in the cold.  
      “How so?” Alpha asked as he stopped pacing and peered over her shoulder. She gestured to the two pages, picking them both up, one in each hand.

      “This page is written in a type of ink that doesn’t match the rest.” She gestured to the page in her right hand, “It must belong to something else, but nothing else here matches it!” She handed the page to Alpha, who took it gingerly in his hands and stared at it. He walked over to the fireplace and held it up, the light just barely coming through the vellum parchment it was written on. He hummed deep in thought.

      “Yes, this is very different. Not only the ink but also the hand is different, it’s not,” he stopped himself, swallowing audibly for a moment, still having to watch his words, “I’ve never seen it before.” His voice was soft and gentle once more, almost a murmur as he gazed at the parchment.

      “It definitely doesn’t fit with the rest of these here,” Signe gestured to the piles spread out around her, “it probably goes to something we haven’t found yet though.” Alpha hummed in agreement, still staring at the stray page. Finally, he turned away from the fire and laid the errant sheet down onto the desk.

      “We can return to this one later, lets see about getting the rest of the stray ones into some semblance of order.” Alpha circled Signe as she sat on the stone floor, her sweatshirt and her denim jeans barely keeping out the cold. The hood of her sweatshirt was pulled tightly around her face. Her hands were ice white from the cold in the room. Alpha stopped pacing and looked down.

      “Your hands are very cold. Go and sit by the fire, I can do this.” Signe looked up at him and blinked.

      “No, it’s alright. They’ll warm up eventually, I just-” Alpha widened his eyes behind his mask.

      “Signe, go. Sit in the chair by the fire and I’ll worry about this.” He extended his hand to her, a gesture to help her up. When she nodded and reached for his hand she could feel how warm he was.

      “You’re like a space heater! Why are you always so warm?” She laughed and walked over to crouch by the fireplace, toasting her hands in the light of the flames. Alpha shrugged absently and bent down, reorganizing the stray sheets into their appropriate piles. Silence descended on the room but it was not uncomfortable. The soft sound of the fireplace crackling was mixed with the shuffling of vellum manuscripts as Signe warmed her hands by the fire. She reached over for the poker to move the logs around, the flames spit and hissed as she added another small log.

      “Alpha,” she said still facing the flames, “may I ask you a question?” He placed several loose manuscripts into a pile as he turned to another and began rifling through it.

      “Yes, what is your query?” He asked with his usual cool demeanor. Signe smiled a secret smile to herself, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest, turning her back to the flames and soaking in the warmth on her cold backside.

      “I was reading some of the manuscripts I found earlier today. I was wondering,” Alpha hummed as he listened, Signe chewed at her bottom lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “I was curious, what are the catacombs under the Church for? Were they always there? Was the Church built on top of them for any reason?” Alpha’s movements slowed to a crawl. His hands gripped the manuscripts he was holding. He shifted them slightly, pretending to look at them before placing the bundle down carefully. He walked over and stood in front of her, looking down at her from his height. She couldn’t see his eyes in the dim light, only dark pools where bright blue eyes should have been. He sighed.

      “Where did you read about these catacombs?” His voice was a whisper. She stared directly up at him, her mouth slightly agape; she could feel warmth radiating off of him. She shook her head and licked her bottom lip.

      “In this,” she turned around to her desk and pulled a battered looking book forward. It’s cover was black and covered in dust, the left hand corner had a type of dry mold growing on it. It was ancient. Alpha reached for it and opened it, the smell of must overwhelmed even him and he reeled back from it.

      “This is very old. Where did you find this?” He turned back to her, his voice was accusatory. Signe shrugged.

      “It was in one of these piles. I think it was in an old box. Over there, somewhere.” She waved a vague hand over by the door, where still more unopened boxes waited. Alpha turned and stared at the boxes, as though they held some sort of horror that even he did not know of. He turned back to the book at hand, flipping the pages with his thumb as best he could.

      “Would you like some gloves? You know, so you don’t get your hands gross?” Signe asked, letting out a light chuckle. Alpha shook his head.

      “No, there is no need.” His voice was crisp and cold. Signe shivered, as though his voice was colder then the room itself. Alpha looked up from the book for a moment, noticing how she hugged herself with her arms, her lips pressed together: she was very cold and the fireplace wasn’t helping in the huge stone room. He watched her for a fraction of a second before gesturing for her to come closer. He held the book out to her, flipping some pages through, he could feel her leaning into him slightly.

      “Where did you see the part about the catacombs?” He whispered, his voice coming down from just above her head; it felt warm on her scalp. She felt herself soaking up his warmth standing next to him, it was nice. Her eyes focused on the small illuminated text before her. She flipped to the next section and pointed.

      “Here,” she dragged her finger down the margin gently, “it was all in here. It talks about the catacombs underneath the Church in great detail for, oh I don’t know, probably two chapters or so?” She shrugged, folding her arms back across her chest but staying close to Alpha. He drew the book back in front of himself again, humming as he scanned the chapters.

      “How much of this did you actually read?” He asked. His voice was even and stern.

      “Not a lot, just skimmed it really. I didn’t have time to read it word for word.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other again, “I did notice that it talked about how the catacombs are dangerous. But I didn’t find out _why._ ” She chuckled and shrugged again, shivering slightly. Alpha closed the book and laid it down gently on the desk in front of him. He tapped his fingers on it gingerly then turned to her sharply. He now looked straight down at her, his eyes still dark pools in his mask. He drew in a breath.

      “Please promise me you’ll never go down into the catacombs, do you understand me?” His voice was very tight. Signe furrowed her brow.

      “But why? I mean, they’re just empty tunnels aren’t they?” She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood. She could feel his intensity. He seemed to be encompassing the whole room, engulfing everything with his shadows, his presence, and those dark pools in his mask seemed to glow with a red hot intensity.

      “It isn’t just that they’re empty tunnels, Signe Rask.” He reached out and took her cold hands in his warm ones, clasping them tightly, she gulped audibly at the difference in temperature, “They wind on and on and on, deep underground. It is very easy to get lost in them. It is very easy to never be seen again in them. They are not just some empty catacombs. There are-” He stopped and looked around the room, his eyes focused on the fire for a brief moment; wondering how far was too far, how much was too much. She brought him out of his reverie with a quick jerk of her hands within his. She smiled at him with a broad, soft smile.

      “Look, if you really don’t want me to go down into the catacombs Alpha, then I won’t go. But I won’t lie to you, I’d love to go and see them!” She laughed, her white teeth shining in the darkness. Alpha huffed behind his mask, looking down at her hands clasped still in his. He released them quickly and stood up straight, his back a steel beam once again.

      “Please, Signe Rask. Do not go down there. Not without myself or another,” he paused for a moment remembering not to give too much away, “Brother of the Order, and even then, please use the greatest caution. Many people have gone down there and have not returned.” The room was silent again. The sound of the fire popping and crackling perforating the dimly lit room. Signe nodded her head.

      “I promise I won’t go down into the catacombs without asking for a chaperone, there, are you happy?”  She crossed her arms over her chest again, smirking at him. Alpha squinted at her from behind his mask, the corners of his eyes wrinkled: he was smiling.

      “You are such a spirited little creature.” His voice was low but he couldn’t hide his amusement. Signe nodded at him briskly.

      “I am nothing if not spirited, Alpha. You should have learned this by now.” She leaned towards him and elbowed him in the side playfully. He grunted but did not move, “So, no catacombs. Got it. Check. Thanks boss.” She saluted him in a joking manner and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

      “What else have you come across? Anything else you’d like to grill me about?” Alpha asked as she turned back to the fireplace; jabbing at it once more with the poker, the logs hissing angrily at being disturbed. She shrugged.

      “Not really a whole lot.” She tilted her head this way and that for a moment in thought, “Though, there was one thing that bothered me.” Alpha raised an eyebrow.

      “Yes?” He walked closer to her, standing almost behind her, next to the edge of the desk, his hands still clasped behind his back tightly. She put the fire poker down gently and turned on her heel. As she walked past him she tugged on his sleeve and he followed carefully behind her. She went to a large pile of stray papers, old books and some maps that were so old they were almost illegible. She began to sift through them all, moving certain items out of the way. Always carefully picking them up and placing them down again gently. Alpha watched with amazement. Fire had been right: she did care, it wasn’t about money. He let a soft smile creep across his features at that realization.

      “Here,” she opened the lid to a large box which housed Alpha’s precious Codex. She left it in its box but lifted the front cover to it gently, not even allowing the spine to crack as she did so. Alpha gazed at the front portion, he’d seen it a thousand times before. It was line after line after line of names and dates: all people who had lived and worked on the Codex and then died working on it. He hummed, gazing at all those names.

      “The list goes on and on and on,” she said, flipping to the next couple of pages, “it’s seemingly endless. Are these all the people who worked on this?” She whispered her question to him, her green eyes looking up at him in genuine wonderment. He stared back at her and knew he had this one opportunity to tell the truth. He nodded.

      “Yes, these are all the people who have worked on this Codex. The first date here,” he pointed to the first column after the first name, “this is when they started working and this date,” he dragged his finger gently across to the column next to the first, “this is when they died.” Her eyes grew wide.

      “Wow, so they worked on it till they died? That’s an extreme level of dedication.” She laughed. Alpha did not. He simply nodded and scooted a few inches closer to her. She did not move, but instead stood near him in the dark, peeping up over his arm as he turned to the next section in the book.

      “You can see how the hands change. The writing changes with each scribe.” He pointed out the difference between the first section and the second. Signe nodded in silence. She drew in a breath, about to ask something but only shut her mouth again, her teeth clinking together, echoing in the large hall. Alpha looked down at her.

      “Yes? Would you like to ask something, spirited one?” For the first time he had a playful tone in his voice and Signe couldn’t help but smile up at him.

      “You know I do, don’t play dumb, Alpha.” She elbowed him again. He grunted.

      “How I do wish you’d stop doing that.” His voice was a gentle growl, but Signe only laughed.

      “So, I want to know, the date of their death, right? Here in this second column.” Alpha nodded, Signe continued, “Why is it that the handwriting is the same all the way through? Look at that, it goes from the very beginning to the end and all the numbers are written with the same handwriting.” Alpha tensed up, his eyes fixed on the second column. He shook his head.

      “I’ve,” he paused for a moment, searching for the tone and the words to mask his disbelief at her ability to notice something that he thought so small and insignificant, “I’ve never noticed that before. I will have to speak with the elders about this.” He shut the book quickly and placed the lid back on it very swiftly. Signe stood by quietly.

      “Are you alright?” She asked, her voice was small. She looked at him with those piercing green eyes for a long, hard moment. He nodded his head.

      “I am fine, Signe Rask. Thank you for your concern. But now I must retire and so should you, as it is getting late.” She nodded in agreement and went back to the desk to grab her notebook and her pens. She tucked an errant strand of red hair behind her ear quickly, pushing it into the hood of her sweatshirt. She started to walk towards the door, Alpha following behind her. As she reached the door Alpha grabbed it and held it open for her to pass. She went through the archway quickly and out into the main library, it was quiet and dark. She walked along the shelves lined with books in silence. Alpha watched her walk away, only to turn around quickly and snap his fingers, the fireplace in the room they’d occupied for hours turning itself out. He allowed the door to slam shut behind him as he too passed through the archway and out into the cold library. With several wide strides he caught up and was soon walking side by side with her. They walked in silence through the darkened library. The candles in their sconces burning out as they exited. Signe not noticing Alpha whipping his fingers from behind his back at each one as they walked past. Alpha watched her walk: she was determined. Each foot step was solid, she walked with a purpose; a very spirited purpose.


	12. Crafty Hands

_Sweden_

_November 5th, 1981_

 

      Alpha stood in the upper hallway, gazing out the enormous arched window and down into the courtyard. He noticed the way the tree branches sagged under the weight of the snow and noticed the tracks and little paths left behind from a rabbit or a squirrel on its way to who knows where. He stood stock still, back ramrod straight as usual and his feet planted shoulder width apart. But his ears picked up the muffled sounds of raised voices from behind the heavy wooden door to his left. He inclined his head just so, trying to catch a piece of the conversation. There were no names being said, but he knew what it was about. He continued to look out the window and waited diligently for the door to open.

      It wasn’t long before the creaking of the ancient door signaled that whatever meeting was occurring was now complete. Out walked Sister Imperator, her face set in a grim line as she was followed closely by two men: Papa Nihil’s eldest sons. Neither of them looked at Alpha. Their glances simply passed over him as though he weren’t even there at all. Alpha turned his head slightly, watching the three of them walk down the hall and turn right down the largest stone staircase in the building. He listened to their footsteps as they faded down to the second story and away. He turned back to the window in front of him, watching as the sun was beginning to set behind the distant tree line.

      “You may come in, Alpha.” Nihil’s voice called. Alpha turned on his heel quickly and walked into the office, standing in the doorway he bowed his head only slightly. Nihil smiled, but did not look up from his paperwork. He gestured to the chair across from his desk.

      “If it does not offend, I shall stand, Papa.” Alpha said quietly. Nihil sighed, putting his pen down and sitting back in his chair; the springs whined as he did so.

      “No, it doesn’t offend,” he smiled, “but do close the door for me, if you’d be so kind?” Alpha nodded and grabbed the door handle with his tail, pushing it shut behind him, all without turning around. Nihil nodded silently, eyebrows raised, pointing to Alpha as he spoke, “Now that is a very neat trick.” Alpha bowed his head.

      “So tell me, why have you come to see me today?” Nihil leaned forward and rested his elbow on his desk, chin in hand; waiting patiently, as always. Alpha cleared his throat and pulled his feet together so his heels touched, more out of habit than anything else.

      “I came to update you about Signe Rask and her progress.” His voice was soft, muffled further by his mask. Nihil raised an eyebrow, his one white eye accentuating the grey hair at his temples. Alpha continued, “She is very helpful and extremely knowledgeable. Though, we will need to contact someone concerning the binding for the stray manuscript pages. She is not trained in that, as it is a specialty skill.” Nihil leaned back in his chair and nodded, folding his arms across his chest. His mismatched eyes focused on Alpha closely.

      “That’s fine, I’m sure we can find someone to do that.” He drew in a deep breath and stood up abruptly, pushing his chair backwards; it hit the book shelf behind him. He walked around to the front of the desk and leaned on it, crossing his feet at the ankles. Alpha looked down and blinked. Nihil laughed, “Yes, I am not wearing any shoes. Thank you for noticing.” Alpha smiled behind his mask.

      “It is certainly not my place to judge what a man does in his own office, Papa.” Nihil smiled broadly at him.

      “Now, tell me the _‘but’_ to your glowing review of our outside contractor.” Nihil’s smile was gone and now replaced with a plain straight line. Alpha swallowed audibly.

      “I have concerns that she,” he looked around the room for a moment, gathering his thoughts, Nihil raised both eyebrows in anticipation, “she notices things. She asked me about the catacombs the other evening. She noticed that all the death dates for the scribes, in the Codex, were written in the same hand: my hand.” He looked down at the floor for a moment, shaking his head slightly. Nihil drew in a breath.

      “What did she ask about the catacombs and what did you tell her?” His voice dropped; he was not smiling.

      “I instructed her to never go down there.” Alpha’s voice was stern and crisp. Nihil nodded.

      “Do you know where she read about the catacombs?” He began to pace the room, his hands in his pockets, his gaze on the floor as he walked over to a large window. Alpha did not move and instead stared straight ahead at the bookshelf behind Nihil’s desk. Idly he noticed that the books were all organized by color, the darkest colors on the left, moving further to the right the spines began to become lighter and lighter, until some were simply white canvas backed.

      “Yes, I inspected the book. It is very, very old and, in truth, falling apart.” Alpha’s tail whipped left and right quickly. Nihil continued to stare out the window, his breath was even.

      “Make that book disappear, Alpha.” He turned back around and began to walk back to his chair, he did not sit down in it, but rather scooted it in, back under his desk, “Regarding the similar handwriting issue in the Codex,” he fiddled with the chair to make sure it fit securely, “if she brings it up again, tell her it is simply not in her contract to be privy to that information.” He looked up at Alpha with a smooth smile on his face, his perfectly white teeth showing, his mismatched eyes focused tightly on the Ghoul in front of him. Alpha nodded.

      “As you wish.” He bowed his head momentarily.

      “Is that all you needed to report on?” Nihil asked, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Alpha nodded in silence, “Very good, well I hope the rest of her time here goes well and that she is able to help you effectively and efficiently.” He reached over to a bowl on his desk, taking off the lid he gestured to golden wrapped caramel candies, “You want one?” Alpha shook his head.

      “Thank you Papa, but no thank you, I do not like candy.” Nihil furrowed his brow and took one of the sweets from the bowl, putting the lid down with a soft clink.

      “That's a shame, these are great!” He unwrapped the small treat, the plastic crinkling as he did so.

      “If there is nothing further I will be on my way, I do not wish to take up too much of your time.” Alpha said quietly. Nihil nodded, waving his hand vaguely. Alpha bowed his head once more and turned towards the door. His hand fell on the cold door knob and he began to pull the ancient heavy thing open when he heard Nihil clear his throat, he spoke around the candy in his mouth, “Oh before I forget.” Alpha turned his head towards Nihil and stared.

      “Should you uh,” Nihil wandered over to Alpha, his hands back in his pockets, his tongue causing the candy in his mouth to clink back and forth against his teeth, “should you be able to, _convince_ Signe Rask to join our Congregation, then she is more then welcome to any knowledge she wishes to have.” Alpha blinked, his hand still holding the door open, his tail came to a stand still by his leg.

      “Forgive me, Papa, but, what do you mean? Just convince her to join the Church? She already said she wasn’t interested in the beginning. I don’t see-” Nihil waved a hand back and forth briskly as he crunched up the remainder of the candy in his mouth.

      “I’ve heard from some sources that you both spend a lot of time together.” He raised his eyebrows at Alpha, taking one step closer to the Ghoul, “If anything were to happen, say anything, personal? She would be bound to the Church: regardless of her own wishes.” His voice was a low whisper. Alpha said nothing, his tail beginning to curl up, his grip on the door tightening. Nihil smiled broadly at him and clapped him on the shoulder, his voice now a buoyant, cheerful sound once more, “But on the upside! She’d get to know all that delicious, secret information she’s constantly after, wouldn’t she? Anyway, thank you for coming by with your update, Alpha. You know you’re always welcome and I do appreciate your visits, truly.” He stepped away from the Ghoul quickly, still smiling. Then went back to his desk, pulling his chair out and sitting in it briskly. He began to pull out whatever paperwork he had been looking at before and seemed to be lost in his own work once more. Alpha said nothing as he stepped out of the doorway, allowing the door to thump shut behind him with a deep echo that seemed to carry itself down the stone hallway.

      Alpha stood there for a moment, alone. His gaze caught on the stone floor. He could hear Nihil scribbling away behind him. He could hear voices and laughter echoing off the stone walls all around him. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. Behind his mask his mouth became a snarl and his sharp teeth clenched together tightly, his tail whipped around him, pulling and squeezing at his form in frothy rage. _Some sources_ , Alpha thought to himself, remembering Nihil’s words, _some sources being one irritating and intrusive Fire Ghoul._  Alpha stormed off, his shoes beating down onto the stone floored hallway, with incredible speed; the metal clanking down hard, as though it might break the very foundation of the Church.

      Nihil sat at his desk, writing random words on a blank piece of paper; his gaze on the door to his office. He listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the door: a deep, rumbling vibration and the feeling of incredible warmth creeping along the floor, meeting his socked feet under his desk. His mismatched eyes watched the door closely, he squinted at it. After a short moment, he could hear the sound of pounding footsteps echoing away down the hall, the vibration and the heat fading with them. He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. He gazed out the large window in his office, watching a hunk of snow fall off the roof and down into the courtyard below. The office was silent once more. The only sound now being that of a large grandfather clock, ticking away in the corner. Just as it had been for well over several hundred years and just as it would for several hundred more.


	13. Curious Hands

_Sweden_

_November 7th, 1981_

 

      “Why can’t I see it?” Signe spoke around the bite of sandwich in her mouth. She was seated on her desk, her shoes off on the floor beneath her. Alpha chuckled as he shuffled through a pile of unsorted manuscript pages. His fingers gently prying apart ancient texts.

      “I’m sorry, Signe, but I don’t speak ‘my mouth is full’ so you’ll have to swallow and start over.” He smiled behind his mask; she rolled her eyes at him. She swallowed and sighed, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ears with a frustrated movement.

      “I _said_ why can’t I see it? What’s the harm?” She pointed at him as she spoke, her legs swinging back and forth gently. Alpha did not turn away from the pile of manuscripts he was rifling through but instead chuckled quietly to himself before answering.

      “I know where the book is, rest assured. I know you want to look at it and I know it’s just eating you up wanting to know all about those catacombs.” He sighed and let go of the pile of manuscripts, allowing them to fall back into place, a cloud of dust floating off of them as they landed, “Besides it violates your outside contractor agreement.” He turned around to her, hands clasped behind his back, as ever. She sat on the desk, her legs now idle as she wiped her hands off on a napkin.

      “I don’t understand how it can ‘violate my contract’ to see the book when I’ve already seen it!” She hopped down off of the desk and padded over to him, he stood well over a foot taller than her but she stared up at him defiantly. He sighed and placed a hand on the small of her back, walking her back over to the desk.

      “The stone floor is very cold, please put your shoes back on, you may catch an illness.” He gestured to her sneakers, “Furthermore, I am not the one to argue about protocol with, and you know that.” He tilted his head at her, his hand lingered on the small of her back, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently, as though it had a mind of its own. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him with those large green eyes that he’d come so accustomed to seeing. He felt a part of him start to give, his mouth opening behind his mask to say something.

      “Fine,” she said harshly, interrupting his train of thought as she pulled her shoes back on, “but I’m not giving up on the book!” Alpha laughed.

      “I never expected you to, Signe.” He smiled at her from behind his mask. They shared a moment of silence as she adjusted her shoes and stood back up, grabbing the other half of her sandwich and shoving it in her mouth quickly before returning to the pile of stray manuscripts she had in front of her. They worked in relative silence for a while, Alpha stealing small glances at her as she dug through papers. Distantly, the sound of a strong, deep bell sounded. It was as though it shook the whole building and Alpha froze, his back stiff and his head cocked towards the sound. He nodded to himself. Signe looked out the window, still chewing absently.

      “What was that?” She asked quietly, her mouth full of food again. Alpha drew in a sharp breath, his hands behind his back again.

      “That is the bell toll for," Alpha paused, once again searching for the right word, “for a community gathering. Unfortunately, it is mandatory that I am present. Will you be able to carry on without me, Signe Rask?” His voice had a light playful tone to it and she smiled at him, drawing a breath in through clenched teeth, sarcastically raising her hands above her head.

      “I guess, Alpha. I mean, I’ve managed this far without you; though, I don’t know how I’ll possibly manage tonight. All alone. By myself.” She pretended to pout. Alpha chuckled, adjusting the buttons of his coat and pulling his sleeves down straight, brushing off any excess dust he may have had collected on his solid black outfit.

      “I shall see you at a later juncture in time, Signe Rask.” He bowed, which he knew infuriated her, he watched her roll her eyes dramatically at him.

      “Just go! Don’t bow! You’re so weird.” She smiled as she chastised him and with that he turned on his heel, and quickly stalked his way out of the archive. She sighed, listening to the door close soundly behind him. She took her shoes back off and scooted them under her desk. The bell tolled again. There was something ominous about it and it made her skin crawl: though, she couldn’t explain why. The sound of it seemed to be all encompassing. She could hear the scurrying of feet in the library, Sisters and Brothers of Sin running now with the second bell tolling. She sighed to herself, feeling quite alone as she realized that everyone was at the community gathering and she was not.

      Regardless though, she set back to work. She began to rifle through boxes and put books into piles. She was bored while she worked, not having anyone to talk to was irritating. She scoffed at herself and began to work her way through the left wall of the room. After some time she came to a curious box that was taped up most securely, it was tucked back and away, some boxes piled on top of it. She could see the shine of the tape in the light of the room and she hummed to herself, she wanted to know what it was, why it was taped up so well and hidden away out of sight. She began to unearth it from the others with ease and efficiency. Once it was free from where it had been entombed she got up and went over to her desk, grabbing a letter opener. She sat down next to it and pulled it in between her outstretched legs, she started to dig at the tape with the blade; whoever had sealed this up had surely not wanted anyone getting into it. She pried and she pulled at the tape, peeling it off one sheet at a time.

      “This tape is new.” She whispered to herself, inspecting it as she picked it off her fingers and balled it up, “It isn’t even yellowed.” She kept pulling it off the box until it was finally free. The cardboard flaps popped open with a loud noise, but there was no dust. No flinging pieces of dry rotted cardboard, no dead insects nestled inside. The edges of the box did not give way as an older one would have. The cardboard was firm. It was new; this was all done recently. Signe looked inside the box and found books bound in black leather, sewn together with what looked like medieval animal gut thread; the books were ancient. She saw stray vellum manuscript pages with doodles and drawings on them. Some embroidered tapestries that were folded up and wrapped in cloth: new cloth. She began to pull it all out and lay it down next to her, carefully, one by one.

      “These are hand sewn.” She whispered to herself, opening the cover to one larger volume which had been at the bottom. It was old and it creaked.  It smelled like an antique, the dust on the inside of the book was thick, the pages were crackled in some places or even outright torn. She flipped through gently; the thing looked brittle and dry, the vellum had sunspots on it from being exposed to the light for far too long. That was when she noticed it: the drawings. They were human forms, with demonic looking tails, they wore masks. Masks that were similar to the ones Alpha and his brothers wore. She frantically began to flip through page after page after page. She ran her fingers down a page covered in strange symbols and drawings of what looked like demons.

      “Delta.” She whispered, pointing to the drawing of a figure who was taller than the rest, a drawing that had one the same mask that she knew so very well. She let out a sigh, she laughed, she kept pointing to the page, “Delta!” She closed the book with such force, but she wasn’t thinking about that now. She hurriedly put her shoes on. She grabbed her sweatshirt and the book, tucking it up under her arm. She could hear the sounds of music distantly playing somewhere as she exited the archive, but she didn't care. She sprinted to the stairs, running up the stone steps and across the second floor quarters. She ran all the way to Alpha’s chambers, the book tucked up under her arm and her breath coming out in pants as she finally reached the solid heavy wooden door she was looking for and she banged on it three times with her fist. She was done being polite.


	14. A Permanent Set of Hands

_Sweden_

_November 7th, 1981_

_10:13 PM_

 

      Signe banged her fist on the heavy wooden door several more times. She could hear her breath against the wood, she stood so close to it. She swallowed, hard and banged her fist on the door one more time. Closing her eyes, she drew in a breath and yelled, “Alpha, if you’re there, please open this door.” Her voice was tight. Her hands were sweating. Her balled up fist was resting against the wood. She let out a sigh; unsure if it was relief or frustration.

      “Whatever are you doing here at this hour?” Signe turned around to find Alpha standing in the hallway behind her, his hands clasped behind his back. His voice was soft and his head tilted to the side. She furrowed her brow, pulling the book out from under her arm, she held it out to him.

      “I’m here about this.” Her voice was tight. Alpha sighed and began to walk past her, towards the door to his quarters. He turned the handle and pushed, the heavy wooden door slowly creaking open. He stepped to the side and held out his hand.

      “Then I suppose we have much to discuss, don’t we Signe Rask?” He tilted his head once more, his hand held in mid air, waiting. She blinked at him, her mouth falling open slightly; she shut her mouth with a clink of her teeth. Behind his mask, Alpha smiled, she could see it in the corners of his eyes. He stood there, waiting for her to walk over the threshold. She clutched the book to her chest, gulping down her fears, her worries, her anger; her fingers picking at the edges of the book idly. Alpha did not rush. He did not push. He did even speak. He simply waited, hand outstretched, as though he could do this for an eternity. Signe drew in a deep breath, her eyes jumped from Alpha’s mask to the interior of darkened quarters: a piece of her said to run, but a more curious, deeper part of her begged her to find out the truth. She stepped over the threshold of the doorway and with two swift steps, Alpha was inside as well, locking the door behind them.

      He gestured in silence to his leather chair by the fireplace, which glowed with an unnatural warmth that she had not seen before. It was warm, but was false somehow. She gripped the book to her chest tighter, feeling a constant trickle of sweat breaking out along her hair line, along the back of her neck. Alpha began to remove his outer jacket, hanging it up on the hook by the door. He turned and looked at her as his deft hands rolled up his sleeves and undid the topmost buttons of his white button down shirt.

      “Please, have a seat. I’m sure we have much to discuss.” He nodded to the chair, his voice was still welcoming and warm. Signe bit her bottom lip and silently sat down. The leather gave as she sat, it was comfortable and warm. She noticed the little precise pressure points in the leather on the arm chair, as though someone had drummed their fingers into it for a very long time. She noticed the way it was well oiled and well cared for, though it was obviously an antique. The rug the chair sat on was ancient and frayed; a small portion of it by the fireplace had been scorched many years ago. She drew her legs up and crossed them, the book in her lap; her teeth worrying the inside of her bottom lip. Alpha was busying himself in the room, his shoes were off and his sleeves now rolled up. She peered around the wing of the leather chair and watched as he washed his hands in a basin of water. She turned back around and stared into the fire; it felt like it was staring back.

      “So,” Alpha said as he dried his hands on a towel, “I see you’ve found something of interest and you obviously would like to talk about it.” His voice was cool, calm and even.

      “Yes,” she said, finding that all the fire in her gut had gone out, “I found a taped up box, buried under the others. It had this in it.” She laid her hand open, palm down, on the cover of the black leather bound manuscript. Alpha walked over to her, his footsteps silent on the wooden floors. He held out his hand and she handed him the book. She continued to stare into the fire. Alpha hummed.

      “Yes, I remember this. This is very old. This is from the beginning. When we were Crafted.” He handed the book back to her. She took it with shaky hands. She gulped audibly, not looking at him; purposefully avoiding his gaze. The polished silver of his mask reflected the light cast by the fireplace, causing his eyes to appear solid black in the dimly lit room.

      “I came here wanting answers,” she whispered, still staring at the ever glowing fire, “But now I’m not sure that I want them at all.” She looked up at him; he tilted his head at her, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood with his feet shoulder length apart, watching her.

      “What questions would you like answers to, Signe?” He asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper in the dark. She shifted uncomfortably in his chair. She gripped the open book, looking down at the page he’d opened it to: the same image she saw earlier of the demonic forms wearing the same masks that Alpha was now wearing as he stood in front of her.

      “What is this? Why,” she paused, looking down at the ancient pages again, “why is this one named Delta?” She pointed to the one taller caricature, “That translates to Alpha in Latin. That can’t be you. So it must be a title, but what does it mean? What is this Order you’re always talking about? What the hell did you mean by ‘when we were crafted’? What the hell is all of this?” With each question her voice became louder and her anger returned, she was gripping the book tightly and her eyes were boring into him. Alpha moved swiftly and was quickly in front of her, sitting on the floor at her feet. He took her hands in his and pulled them gently off of the book. She could see his eyes through his mask again, he was smiling at her, the soft crinkling of his eyes was evident. She let go of the book and Alpha pulled it off of her lap, laying it down gently on the floor, with the utmost care. He took her hands in his.

      “I am forbidden to speak to you about this.” She scoffed at him, trying to pull her hands away, but he held fast, “But,” he tightened his grip and behind his mask, raised his eyebrow at her, “but I’m going to do it anyway.”

      “No! If you’re not supposed to, then you shouldn’t! I don’t want to get you in trouble and I,” she stammered, shutting her eyes tightly for a second before speaking, “I’m scared, Alpha. I’m afraid I’m in over my head.” She whispered softly, looking down at his hands still holding hers. He sighed and looked down, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

      “You have nothing to be afraid of, Signe Rask. You have proven yourself worthy.” He nodded in the direction of the window, the inky night sky dotted with small, white twinkling stars, “Out there, that’s what you have to be afraid of. This,” he gestured to the book laying on the ground, “this is just the truth. The truth is nothing to be afraid of, it is merely the truth.” His voice was soft. She nodded, still looking down at their joined hands. She bit her bottom lip.

      “Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?” Alpha asked quietly. Signe nodded in silence. He had his back to the fire, though he seemed oblivious to the heat, “The Order, as I called it, is essentially just a Church. Much like any religious organization in the world today. But we do not worship the world's idea of 'God'. We have our own ideas about who is a better Lord and Savior, so to speak.” He squinted at her through his mask, she could see his eyes becoming little slits. He watched her as the wheels began to move in her head, her eyes bouncing around the room for a moment as she thought. Then suddenly, as though struck by lightning, she opened her mouth and the words came rushing out before she could stop them.

      “You worship Satan!” She hissed, her eyes going wide as she ran a frustrated hand through her dark red hair, “Lucifer! I should have seen the signs: the masks, the bizarre rituals I wasn't allowed to attend." She paused, her eyes closed, her fingers tight on her scalp, "Great, I’ve been working for a Satanic cult.” She pushed herself back into his chair. Alpha sat quietly in front of her, watching her jaw clench and release. Her closed eyes starting to well up with hot tears. He put his hand on her knee, but she looked away from him, burying her face into the crook of her arm.

      “You have nothing to be afraid of.” His voice was even, as always. Signe sniffled and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve, leaving wet trails on the cotton of her shirt.

      “Nothing to be afraid of?!” Her voice was small but it was angry and tight, “You’re a Satanic cult and you tell me I have _nothing to be afraid of_? You’re in that book!” She pointed to it on the floor with an accusatory finger, “You, Alpha, Delta! Whatever your name is! Whatever you are! You’re in that fucking book! As though you were _there_ ,” she sighed aggressively, “what am I saying! It’s because _you were there_! I’m not stupid, Alpha. I can read the writing on the wall well enough. There was too much in that book, too many figures and masks and, damn my ability to read Latin.” Her voice was a harsh whisper in the dark, as though she were chastising herself for ever opening the damn thing. He nodded gently at her.  

      “I was there. I was Crafted first. That’s why I am Delta. I am Alpha.” She pushed her face into her arms, she laughed a deep, resigned laugh into the crook of her arm. Alpha simply sat and watched. Minutes ticked by and her laughter subsided into soft, mewling tears. Alpha reached over and grabbed the book off of the floor, he opened it and flipped through the pages casually, as though he were greeting an old friend. Finally, he sighed and looked up at her.

      “I could have taken this book, you know? I could have taken it and made it disappear.” He flipped it over in his hands, looking at it, “Perhaps that’s what I should have done. I’m sorry I have caused you to hurt. If you wish to leave tonight, I won’t stop you.” His voice was low and gentle. His hands were in his lap now, the book underneath of them. His mask, expressionless as always. She looked up at him, her eyes were red around the edges and her face was tear stained. She swallowed and took a breath, looking around the room for a moment before wiping her tears off her face with her shirt. She pushed her hair back behind her ears once more.

      “What happens if I leave?” She asked quietly.

      “Then I will be forfeit.” Alpha shrugged.

      “Forfeit?” She asked, “How so?” She stared at him, the light from the fireplace flickering vigorously behind him, casting shadows this way and that across the room, making the light dance in unnatural waves.

      “In exchange for you leaving with this information, my time will be deemed complete. I will be sent back to the Creator as a failed creation. I will have failed my Purpose. Not to mention I will have allowed an outsider to gain knowledge they should not have.” He did not move as he spoke. His voice was even and neat as it always was. He did not flinch at speaking of his own demise.

      “You sound awfully resigned to that.” She whispered, sniffling once more. He nodded.

      “You sound awfully resigned to leaving. Why should I not accept my fate?” His words were plain and simple. He sat completely still, his back was absolutely straight, his hands folded in his lap tightly. Signe looked down at her knees, looking at the damp spots on her jeans from her tears. She picked at the wet denim with an idle index finger.

      “My Dad used to say that my curiosity would get me killed one day,” she huffed out a laugh, “I guess he was right.” She drew in a breath, opening her mouth as if to say something, closing it again, then opening it one final time, “I want to know.” Behind his mask he smiled; his eyes betraying him once again. Her face was red and her eyes hurt from crying, but she smiled a meek grin nonetheless. Alpha took the book from his lap and laid it down on the floor, pushing it away from the fireplace. He scooted closer to the edge of the chair, and neatly folded his hands together, placing them on the supple leather.

      “One question at a time, we have all night, remember.” He said gently. She huffed out another laugh and rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

      “Prove it to me, Alpha.” She whispered, “What are you? Like, a demon, a spirit, what?” She clung to her knees, her face resting on them, her eyes still red and puffy and threatening to spill tears at any moment. Alpha shifted in his spot. He cleared his throat and reached behind himself, he untucked his shirt and pulled his tail out in one smooth movement. It unfurled behind him like a long black snake, curling around his seated form and whipped this way and that, thrashing in the comfort of being freed from its confines. Signe stared, her eyes wide.

      “I’m not a demon. I am a Ghoul.” Her eyes went wide as she watched. She bit her bottom lip again, this time tightly. She shook her head, trying to formulate a question, trying to wrap her mind around something as bizarre as what she was seeing. Finally, she stammered out some words.

      “But what’s the difference between a Ghoul and a demon?” She asked quietly, her eyes still fixated on his tail, “It looks like a whip.” She whispered, leaning over the side of the chair, watching it with suspicious disbelief.

      “It doesn’t bite.” Alpha said quietly, a tinge of a laugh on the tip of his tongue as he spoke. She nodded silently, still watching it swish about seemingly of its own accord, “Ghouls and demons are different. Demons are like, unchecked mongrels. All they do is cause disarray and problems; they’re nasty and they’re violent. They hurt people. But Ghouls are smarter, more like people and less like animals. We’re like higher thinking beings, I suppose is a way to put it.” Signe nodded as he spoke, her vision still fixed on his tail.

      “So like, there's a biological hierarchy and Ghouls are at the top?” She said, looking up at him once more. He nodded his head. 

      “Sort of. Many years ago someone once told me that Ghouls were like guard dogs. We keep demons in check, we protect the castle, the church, the Sisters and Brothers of Sin. Everything.” Signe nodded in silence.

      “So it really is you, in the book?” She whispered, still watching his snake-like tail.

      “Yes, it really is me.” He said quietly. She looked up at his face then, her eyes were sharp and wide.

      “What’s under your mask then?” Alpha drew in a breath and sat upright, his tail curling up and swishing irritably.

      “That I cannot reveal to you.” She nodded in silence. The room was quiet for a long while. The only sound breaking the silence was that of the fireplace as it crackled and popped. Occasionally the sounds of footsteps in the hallway could be heard but they were distant and faint. Someone simply going about their business elsewhere, unaware of the transgression occurring in Alpha’s quarters. Finally Signe broke the silence.

      “So, what happens now? Do I get to keep doing my job? Will something bad happen to me?” She asked simply. Her voice betraying no emotion.

      “Yes, you get to keep your job. But I am now unsure if you will ever be able to go back to the life you had before this.” She leaned her head into the wing of the leather chair, pressing her forehead against it, her eyes shut.

      “So what? I just stay here? Forever archiving your library? Trapped because of what I know now?” Her eyes were still closed as she spoke, she drew her hand up and wiped away stray tears that threatened to fall. Alpha scooted closer to the edge of the chair.

      “You’re not trapped. I told you, if you want to leave, you may.” His voice was sincere. She chuckled, her eyes still closed, she shook her head; her hair pressing against the leather of the chair.

      “And what? You think I’d leave and let them,” she paused, opening her eyes and looking directly into his, “let them destroy you? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Behind his mask Alpha’s features softened, his tail swished back and forth anxiously on the floor.

      “Well, yes. That is what would happen. But I thought you would want to leave?” His voice was tight. She shook her head.

      “There’s not,” she smiled, choosing her words carefully, “there isn’t anyone out there, no one waiting for me to come home or anything. My parents are gone, I have no siblings.” She gazed out the window and into the black night sky, “In truth, over the past few weeks I’ve gotten closer to you then I have been to anyone in a long time.” She was speaking just above a whisper as she idly picked at a stray thread on her jeans. Alpha watched her closely, his tail tapping the wooden floors gently as he listened.

      “I mean, I can actually talk to you about things of interest and you talk back and have other interesting things to say.” She sighed, a tired smile crept across her features, “Didn’t think I was talking to a demon though.” Alpha’s tail whipped at the wooden floors.

      “Ghoul.” He said quietly. Signe nodded and pointed to him.

      “Right, right, that. A _ghoul_. Didn’t think I was becoming friends with a _ghoul_.” She leaned back in the chair then, letting her legs relax, finally; her hands falling into her lap limply. Alpha watched her closely.

      “You look tired.” He said, standing up. She nodded as her eyes watched his tail with a constant fascination; his tail now an ever present reminder of what he was. She bit her lip.

      “I feel conflicted.” She rubbed at her eyes. Alpha tilted his head.

      “Why?” He walked over to the window, staring out at the night sky. He heard her get up from his leather chair. She wandered over to him and leaned on the window sill next to him, staring out at the winter night.

      “I feel like you lied to me, but I know, logically, that you didn’t. You know? I mean, it was a lie of omission, but, you had no choice. So I don’t know how to feel about it, I guess.” Her voice was small and as she spoke her breath clouded up the old window. Alpha nodded.

      “For that I am sorry. I am sorry that I,” he turned to her then, looking for directly in the eyes, “I’m sorry that my hands were bound. I’m sorry about everything.” She smiled at him, nodding. They stared at one another in silence for a long moment. The wind outside causing the old windows to rattle gently. Signe and Alpha held their gaze on each other, like two animals in the wild sizing each other up for the first time. 

      “You know, you have really beautiful blue eyes, for not being a human being.” She let out a soft laugh. Alpha smiled behind his mask.

      “You are very interesting, for a human being.” She laughed outright at that and Alpha smiled broadly and genuinely. She turned back to the window, looking out at the snow covered courtyard. The way the moon light reflected off of the densely packed snow: small tracks and paths cutting through it and large piles of it from where it had been shoveled out of the way. Her eyes were heavy and they were sore.

      “May I tell you something, Alpha?” She whispered, looking directly at him once more. He hummed his approval and she continued, “I feel stupid.” She leaned her head into her hand, supported by her elbow on the windowsill, she traced a pattern with her finger idly onto the glass.

      “You feel conflicted, you feel like I lied to you, which I did and I freely admit, but now you feel stupid too? Humans have many emotions it would seem.” She laughed, her breath fogging up the glass of the window once more. Her finger continuing to make idle little circles on it.

      “Maybe I,” she paused, thinking about her next sentence, she bit her lip again, the skin becoming worried to the point of peeling, “was starting to think about you as more than just someone I worked with.” A feeling of heat began to creep up her neck and into her cheeks. She looked away from him and down at the pattern she was making on the fogged up window with her fingertip. Her cheeks were burning now. Alpha blinked once, twice, and then a third time for good measure.

      “Oh,” he said quietly. Signe smirked.

      “Yeah, _oh_ ,” she laughed sarcastically, “and now you’re a ghoul so, that’s just my luck I guess.” She shrugged, pulling away from him slightly, seemingly folding in on herself. Alpha scooted closer to her, so that their shoulders touched. She turned and looked at him, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink, with what Alpha had come to understand was the feeling of ‘embarrassment’.

      “Now it is my turn: may I tell you something, Signe?” He asked, his voice was a deep rumble, his blue eyes were unblinking behind his mask. She nodded, pressing her lips together, waiting, “Just because I’m a Ghoul, well, that doesn’t change anything at all.” She stared at him for a long moment, furrowing her brow again, as she did when she was utterly conflicted.

      “What do you mean?” She chuckled, “You’re not a human being. I am. I mean,” she looked around the room, turning away from him, running her hands through her hair, gripping her scalp and throwing her head backwards, “having feelings for you doesn't work, it wouldn’t work. I don’t want to be super blunt, but I imagine that our parts wouldn’t exactly match up.” She said finally, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Alpha turned away from the window and began to walk over to her, for once his hands not clasped behind his back, but instead he was holding them up, flipping them forward and back again. Showing her the fronts and backs of his hands as he got closer. 

      “See these?” She nodded, “These are human hands.” He walked closer to her, “This form you see? I adopted this form thousands of years ago.” He took her left hand in his and placed her palm on his chest, “You think I’ve been around this long Signe Rask and I have not indulged in human desires? Or that I do not have wants and feelings akin to _human_ wants and feelings?” She could feel something pumping away in his chest, it wasn’t quite the same as a heartbeat, but it was there and it was very, very warm. She retracted her hand slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. He was standing very close to her.

      “You’re very warm,” she said quietly. He nodded.

      “I’ve been told that many times before.” She looked down as he said that, seeing his tail winding its way around her ankle. She laughed a nervous, high pitched laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Alpha retracted his tail, “Too much? Okay.” She blushed again, laughing on and off for a few seconds. She turned away and paced the room a bit, only to turn and look at him every so often. He said nothing; instead he simply stood and stared, folding his arms across his chest, his tail whipping about as he waited.

      “I’m really tired, I don't think I can make any more decisions, or even coherent conversation, tonight.” Her eyes were half lidded as she spoke, Alpha nodded.

      “I imagine so; this evening was quite a shock for you.” She smiled at him with a sleepy grin on her face.

      “I want to go to bed now.” She looked very tired. Alpha walked over to her and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up around her head, pulling on the drawstrings. She smacked his hands away, “Stop that!” He grinned at her.

      “Just didn’t want anyone to see your tear stained face while we walk down to your quarters.” She looked up at him, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips before she spoke.

      “It’s rude of me to ask,” Alpha tilted his head, listening as she spoke, she wrung her hands together, “But I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Alpha hummed.

      “Well, you are free to sleep here,” he gestured to his bed, “though, given the circumstances, I will sleep in my chair.” She smiled at him.

      “That’s fine, you can sleep uncomfortably in your chair. That’ll be for lying to me.” He nodded, his hands once more clasped behind his back.

      “That is completely fair, though it does sting a bit.” A small smile spread across her features as he continued, “Is there anything you’d like me to get for you?”

      “Oh, yes actually. I mean, if you wouldn’t mind, can you get me my toothbrush and my book? Oh, and the t-shirt laying on my bed.” Alpha nodded, unrolling his sleeves and putting his shoes back on, he began to move for his jacket when he turned back to her.

      “What’s the book I’m looking for and what’s the t-shirt look like?” He asked as he put his jacket back on, one sleeve at a time, buttoning it up carefully.

      “It’s on my nightstand,” she fished in her pocket for the key to her room, handing it to him, “it’s just a paperback. The t-shirt is on the bed, its folded up, it’s got holes in it and it’s a faded old thing.” She rolled her eyes. Alpha nodded, buttoning the top of his jacket.

      “Very good, I’ll be back soon. Just,” he pointed to his chair by the fire, “sit and read, if you so wish.” He jerked his head towards his bookshelf by the far wall.

      “Yeah, because I want to browse more of your weird demon books.” She said with a dry tone and a smirk on her face. Alpha pointed to her, “I know you think you’re funny but I assure you, you are not.” He reached behind himself for the door knob and turned it as she laughed at his attempt at a jab.  Walking out into the hall was a relief. He shut the door behind him with a heavy _thunk_. It was cool and the tension was gone in the hallway, he could breath a little easier. Though, he had to admit, he was surprised at the turnabout of events. He would be lying to himself if he’d said this was how he thought it would turn out. He shook his head as he walked, knowing full well it could have ended much differently then it did. Knowing full well, he could have been on his way back to Him, instead of going to gather a toothbrush, a book and a shirt.

      The darkness of the night had brought on the quietness of the church. It was comforting after the evening he’d had, full of emotions and tears. Emotions we’re not Alpha’s strong suit and he knew that. Though, knowing Signe was safe in his quarters, as he sped along the stone steps and up hallways and down corridors, was a great comfort. No one could just come and go into his quarters, after all. He reached her quarters in the main dormitory area for the Sisters and found her private room easily enough. The key fit perfectly, as was to be expected and he found everything he was sent to gather; he even grabbed her toothpaste, knowing he surely didn’t have any. As he left he turned off the lights and locked the door behind himself. He was gone as quickly as he had come and his footsteps echoed off the stones and into the night as he disappeared back up into the private quarters of the church.

      Passing the empty lobby at this hour was nothing new for him; though, carrying an Anne Rice book, an ancient Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, a toothbrush and toothpaste was indeed a new experience. His shoes caused every step he took to echo through the cavernous foyer area and with no one else around, they seemed louder than usual. The darkness was all encompassing, save for a few candles in sconces here and there as he went. The large windows let in light from the outside, but they also let in cold breezes, and so he hurried on by. As he approached the main staircase leading back up to his quarters, he was slightly perturbed to see a man leaning against one of the two huge pillars by the large front doors. Alpha slowed his steps only by a fraction and as he approached the man stepped away from the pillar and into the light of one of the sconces.

      “Good Evening, Alpha,” He stopped in his tracks and bowed his head as quickly as he could.

      “Papa Nihil,” Alpha stood back up, “I apologize, as I did not see you there, Sir.” Nihil flashed a broad smile at him and shook his head.

      “Perfectly alright, it is after all, very dark down here this time of night.” Alpha nodded silently, Nihil walked over and stood next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder. Alpha always forgot how tall Nihil was. He was the first Papa that Alpha couldn’t stare down at, “So I wanted to speak with you and I figured now would be as good a time as any.” Alpha nodded silently once again, his hands behind his back clutching the paperback tightly. The words that came out of Nihil’s mouth were sharp and they seemed to smack Alpha in the face.

      “Do I have a permanent archivist for the library now?”


	15. The Hands That Bind, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a connecting piece but I didnt want the next chapter to be too long. So here's like 650 words to tide you over.

_Sweden_

_November 8th, 1981_

_12:29 AM_

 

      “I am unsure on that point.” Alpha’s voice was even. He pulled his hands behind his back as carefully as he could while holding all of Signe’s items; Alpha’s tail coming up to hold the toothbrush and toothpaste quickly before they fell. Nihil began to pace the lobby, his shoes touching down on the marble floors, making gentle tapping sounds that echoed quietly. He wandered over to one of the glass windows that stood from the floor to the ceiling. Turning to look out of it, he sighed, the snow falling in thick droves on the ground.

      “I know you didn’t get rid of the book as I requested of you.” Nihil turned around sharply and faced Alpha directly; his features were stone. The usual friendly and smiling faced Nihil, ever approachable, had disappeared and been replaced by a hardened business man whose mind was obviously set on one goal. Alpha shifted in his place, his back straight as a rod once more and his feet planted shoulder length apart.

      “I put the book away.” He said quietly. Nihil nodded.

      “Yes, I noticed.” He raised his eyebrows as he spoke, “In a box that was taped up and simply pushed into the corner of the archive as though someone like her would never think to look there.” Nihil did not blink as he spoke, his mouth was a straight, tight line. His pupils were blown wide in the dark as he spoke. Alpha tilted his head.

      “I won’t throw something like that away,” Alpha sighed as he spoke, “Besides, this way she is fully aware of what she is,” he paused, smiling to himself behind his mask, “this way she is quite aware of what she is getting herself into.” Nihil nodded absently, beginning to pace around the lobby once more. His hands in his pockets, his head tilted backwards, looking up the intricately carved stone arched ceiling. They were both silent for a while: Nihil wandering in a circle around Alpha and Alpha standing still as stone, staring forward, seemingly endlessly.

      “That’s understandable.” Nihil said quietly walking behind Alpha, “All I really need is someone to take care of the archive. Someone besides you, of course. Someone who will stay, who will have a reason to stay, as I had a reason to stay.” His smile had returned just as he stopped walking; stopping directly in front of the Ghoul. Alpha smirked behind his mask, letting out the soft huff of a laugh.

      “In that case, I do not have your archivist for you,” Alpha bowed his head, as though in apology and Nihil _tsked_ as he began to walk away, back to the window.

      “I was simply curious, Alpha. I had thought, when I saw the box of course, that perhaps,” he shrugged, turning his back on Alpha and looking out at the snow, “perhaps that it might have sealed the deal, as they say.” He laughed, more to himself than to anything else. Alpha let go of the breath he was holding, his feet still shoulder width apart, his tail grasping desperately onto the items behind his back.

      “I’m sorry, Papa. But I cannot promise that at this time.” His voice was even and to the point. Nihil said nothing: he made a dismissive noise and waved Alpha off. The Ghoul nodded and walked towards the stone stairs, his footsteps disappearing up into the darkness, the metal of his shoes clanging loudly for far longer than any normal rubber soled shoe. Nihil stood by the window and watched the snow fall onto the grounds; the way it clung onto the tree branches and laid heavily across the lawn. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass, his arm pressed against it. He sighed, closing his eyes, “Shit”, he whispered; his warm breath fogging up the window for a brief moment in time.


	16. The Hands That Bind, Part 2

_Sweden_

_November 8th, 1981_

_10:16 AM_

 

      Signe opened her eyes to bright morning sunlight shining in on her face; rays reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow outside. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, shifting under the white sheets and comforter; it was warm and heavy. She rolled onto her back, opening her eyes fully and stared at the ceiling for several moments. She stretched, her arms going over her head as she yawned; it was nice having a whole giant bed to herself. She brought her arms down, folding them over her chest and sighing, suddenly becoming acutely aware that Alpha’s bed was far more comfortable than her own. She rolled over onto her side and curled up around a pillow, pulling it against her and tucking herself down into the heavy blankets. She closed her eyes again, basking in the warmth and smell of clean sheets.

      She lay there for a while in silence, dozing in and out of sleep. After some time she was awakened by the sound of dishware and the soft, gentle clanking of metal. She opened one eye and looked around the room: Alpha stood there unrolling cutlery from a white cloth napkin, staring directly at her, his head tilted as he watched her.

      “Good morning,” he said warmly. She smiled at him, rubbing her face into the pillows. She drew in a breath and stretched once more, feeling the coolness of the sheets where she hadn’t been lying.

      “Hi,” her voice was small and still half asleep. Alpha’s expressionless mask gave nothing away, as usual. She watched him turn away and lay the cutlery onto the tray for her.

      “I was unsure what you would like so I got you a sample of everything,” he said as he brought the tray over to her. She sat up, pulling the covers up with her as Alpha sat the tray down over her lap. She pulled her hair back, pushing it behind her ear as she stared at the offering in front of her. There was a little bit of everything.

      “You know I can’t eat all of this right?” She asked, smiling and picking up her fork. Alpha tended to the fire, throwing another log into it; the wood hissing and popping as it made contact with the flames. He shrugged as he stood, wiping his hand on his pants.

      “Truthfully, I wasn’t sure what to get. I didn’t know what you would or would not eat,” he straightened his back as he stood up, “But it doesn’t matter, whatever you don’t want will be consumed by someone, somewhere, I’m sure.” He waved his hand vaguely. She smiled and laughed through her bite of food, she ate quickly and was pushing everything away from everything else. Alpha raised his eyebrow at this, but said nothing on the subject. He watched her for a few seconds before walking over quietly and sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, a piece of fruit halfway to her mouth.

      “What’s wrong?” She asked. He tilted his head to the right.

      “You’re just, you’re making strange little piles of food on your plate.” He gestured to the small pile of eggs as he spoke. She laughed, her hair falling from behind her ear for only a moment before she pushed it back.

      “Oh yeah, I hate my food to touch,” she shrugged, “it’s like all that flavor mixing? Don’t do that, its weird.” She pointed to her plate with her fork, chewing as she did so. Alpha nodded quietly.

      “That makes no sense, as it all goes to the same place.” He folded his hands in his lap, his eyes locked on hers as he spoke.

      “Everyone always says that! That's not the point though, like, I know it all goes to the same place but I don’t want all the flavors mingling! Its weird.” She laughed again, taking another bite, “Let me just eat in peace!” She said throwing up her hands in faux outrage. Alpha smiled behind his mask, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Signe continued to eat in silence. Alpha watched her closely. He fidgeted in his spot. He stood up abruptly and began to pace the room

      “Signe Rask,” he turned to her as she shoveled a pile of egg into her mouth, he sighed. She chewed, smiling as she swallowed.

      “What?” She wiped her mouth, moving the roasted tomatoes to the side as she spoke. Alpha clasped his hands behind his back, walking over to the window and staring out at the snow covered ground.

      “I know that last night you said you did want to stay,” Alpha said, his warm breath fogging up the cold window, “despite knowing what you now know.” He pulled away from the glass and began to pace slowly in front of the fireplace. Signe’s chewing slowed, she swallowed and put down her fork, picking up her napkin to wipe her mouth.

      “Yeah, I mean, I want to stay. I think there’s a lot more I can do and-” Alpha cut her off, holding up his hand, his gaze fixed on her. She shut her mouth with a clink of her teeth.

      “You only have really one option.” He turned and began to walk towards her, “You’re going to have to join the Church.” He was standing very close to the edge of the bed, staring down at her. She stared back up at him, her eyes wide.

      “But I don’t want to join the Church. I’ll sign anything saying I won’t talk about what I know. But I don’t want to join the Church.” Her voice was plain, but her right hand gripped the fork she was holding tightly. Her knuckles turning white. Alpha sighed.

      “Signe, what if I asked you to join the Church?” He took completely still as he spoke, his eyes boring down into her, “Formally asked you, like an invitation?” She looked down at her plate:  her eggs still in a pile, the fruit cup half eaten, and her crepes all but gone by now. She bit her bottom lip and scooted some roasted tomatoes around on the plate idly.

      “What do you mean, ‘an invitation’?” Her voice was soft and small, she did not look up, but simply continued to reorganize the food on her plate. Alpha took a step closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it, at her feet; his hands resting on his knees. He stared at the floor for a tense moment.

      “I am, _inviting you,_ to join the Church. I won’t make you. As I explained last night,” she began to shake her head, she started to speak, her mouth opening for a fraction of a second before Alpha stopped her with a wave of his hand, “no, no, even if I am to be forfeit, I will _not_ force you.” He nodded at her, his eyes were resolute; his hand held stiff in the air. Signe nodded: this was clearly not up for debate.

      “What does that mean? Being invited?” She picked up the tray of food and moved it to the side, out of her way as she leaned forward; ready to listen intently.

      “It means that I’m giving you one more option: stay or leave. I know you said you wanted to stay, but I also know you don’t want to become a Sister of Sin.” He sighed, picking at the bed covers for a moment, pulling at an errant string, “I will give you some time to decide, of course.” Signe sat up, leaning back against the pillows, she folded her arms across her chest.

      “If I leave, you’re forfeit.” Alpha nodded as she continued, “But if I stay, I don’t want to be a Sister of Sin. I don’t want to be a part of the Church as some servant.” She ran her hands through her hair, gripping it at its roots for a moment, her head thrown back in thought, her eyes closed, “How can I stay if I don’t join?” Alpha tilted his head in thought. He folded his hands carefully in his lap. He cleared his throat.

      “In truth, Signe Rask, Papa Nihil wants you to stay very much.” Alpha’s voice was tight, his teeth clenched together as he spoke, “He wants you to stay and organize his archive for him, put all his books in place, finish the Codex.” Alpha looked away from her then, his eyes downcast to the floor. The fire cracked and popped gently, the only other sound in the room.

      “What do you mean? I’m already here!” She laughed, letting her hands fall from her dark red hair and into her lap, “What more could he want? I’m already organizing his archive, I’m already putting things away and cleaning them up. I’m even trying to find someone to bind those stray manuscript pages. What else is there to do?” She stared directly at him, waiting for a response. He sighed as he stood and began to pace the room. His head bent, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

      “I’m tired, Signe Rask. I’m tired and I’m old and now,” he stopped pacing just in front of the book case, reaching out with a hand to graze the spines of ancient texts, “now everything I’ve worked for, my Purpose, it means nothing.” His hand fell to his side. Signe bit her lip.

      “How does it mean nothing? You’re working on it now and you have me to help you!” She smiled at him. Alpha turned around to face her, the corners of his eyes behind his mask crinkled in an obviously wide smile. He chuckled, the sound was deep and comforting. Signe smiled back at him, beaming. They stared at one another for a moment before Alpha paced slowly over to the window and gazed out of it. The morning sun was still bouncing sharply off of the snow, the rays almost blinding him through the ancient glass. Signe stayed under the warm covers of the bed, but rolled over to the other side of the mattress, closer to Alpha; she perched herself on the edge of the bed. Alpha’s voice was even and cold as he spoke, he did not look at Signe.

      “Would you be willing to stand by that statement, Signe Rask?” Alpha asked simply.

      “Yes, of course I would. That’s my job, right? To help you?” She pulled the sheets closer to herself out of instinct, pushing herself up onto her knees on the bed; she wanted to get closer. Alpha turned to look at her, his eyes seemed to pierce through her. He took one step towards her. Then another, and another, his shoes clicking softly onto the wooden floors of his quarters. Soon he was standing directly in front of her, towering over her. He took her chin in his hand; it was cold. She hitched in a breath and he tilted her head up to look directly at him. She gripped the sheets, pulling them up higher around herself, as though they could ever protect her from him.

      “I had grown weary of human beings. Tired of their games. Games that even Nihil himself plays it would seem, though I admit that I did think him above it” his voice was quiet but cutting, his eyes locked onto hers tightly, unblinking and unwavering, “if you stand by your statement and if you truly do want to know you will have to bind yourself to this Church one way or another, Signe Rask.” His eyes widened as he spoke and she could suddenly feel how warm his hand was on her chin. She drew in an uneven breath, swallowing hard and audibly.

      “I do stand by my word. But I’m scared, Alpha.” She reached up with both hands; her right gripping his wrist and her left steadying herself against him, she started to lean into his touch. His eyes were hypnotic and bewitching; he tilted his head as she made contact with him. He drew in a sharp breath as she continued, “I’m scared of what this means. I’m scared of,” she opened and shut her mouth, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips in her anxious state. He rubbed her cheek absently with his thumb.

      “Scared of? Me, perhaps?” She nodded her head into his hand, shifting her grip so that both her hands now held onto his. Her cheek resting against his thumb, her eyes never leaving his. He did not smile behind his mask, but instead nodded, “That is reasonable.” They stared at one another for a moment more before Alpha pulled away, Signe catching herself against the mattress with her hands; the sheets having long ago abandoned her and pooled around her naked knees. She didn’t seem to notice as she bit her lip and stared after him, wringing her hands in her lap. Alpha did not turn around but walked quickly to the door. His hand on the door handle, he turned half way round, to look at her with a sidelong gaze.

      “I will give you 24 hours to make your choice: stay or leave, the decision is yours. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Signe Rask.” With that he turned away from her, opened the door and slipped through it. The heavy wood of the entryway slamming shut behind him. She was left there, on her knees, in his bed; a tray of half eaten, cold food sitting, forgotten now, at the foot of the bed. She huffed out a laugh to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. She let it trail down to her cheek and then to her chin, relishing in how warm his touch had been; how it made her want him to do it again and again and again. She wrapped her arms around her middle, rocking herself gently in her spot. She could feel hot tears starting to creep up in her eyes, but she rubbed them away with the palm of her hand. She sighed. Her gaze caught in the bright sunlight bouncing off of the snow outside, for only a moment. It was blinding but it burned for only a second. She looked away, leaning back against the pillows behind her. She covered her eyes with her hands, feeling warm tears there again. She laughed to herself, shaking her head, her red hair spread out on the soft white pillows.

      “I don’t need 24 hours, Alpha.” She whispered into her own hands as she stared at the ceiling, smiling broadly.


	17. Appreciative Hands

_Sweden_

_November 9th, 1981_

_2:37 AM_

 

      The room was swathed in pitch blackness. The night sky outside was darker than usual; the moon having gone under the cover of clouds long ago. The stacks of books created comforting shadows that Alpha knew all too well; he’d sat in this very chair, in this very room, many a night. The manuscripts and parchments, quills, ink, bound books and loose vellum being his only company. He now sprawled out in the armchair by the fireplace, the leather warped from years of wear and usage. The wooden legs were chipped in places, there was a deep gouge cut into the leather on the left hand side, as though someone had purposefully done it many years ago. Alpha sat motionless, his legs stretched out, shoes flat on the carpet, his legs taut. The flames in front of him sparked to life, unnaturally so, and with a snap of his fingers they roared up just enough. He leaned on his hand, his elbow on the armchair, sharply pressing into the old leather. The room was silent, save for the gentle crackling of green tinged flames in the fireplace, burning at a bizarre rate.

      Alpha’s tail swished back and forth over the arm of the chair. The whip-like toned muscle paying no mind to the way it thumped against the leather: the gentle rhythm it created was all its own. Otherwise, Alpha sat completely still, the drumming of his fingers on the leather had ceased long ago. The distant sounds of something scrambling around in the catacombs caught his ears, but he wasn’t interested in fending off anything at the moment. He sat and he sighed and he waited; his gaze fixed on the fire before him, the flames curling and licking at themselves. Idly, he held up his left hand and swirled it through the air as though he were composing music with his index finger; the flames reared up, twirling and twisting and spinning around in bright, warm dancing forms. He gave a deep sigh, his hand dropping into his lap; the flames ceased their erratic movements. Alpha’s tail swished faster, making sharp movements, slashing this way and that.

      The night wore on and still no familiar sounds came. The room remained silent and dark. Alpha sat motionless in his chair, his fingers gripping the edge of the leather seat, digging into it tightly and leaving little marks. He began to grit his teeth behind his mask. His tail swished furiously. But still he sat and he waited. The fire began to die down and with a casual flick of his fingers, it built itself back up again at a marvelous pace. He readjusted, pulling in his right leg; his shoe scraping on the rug. His tail flicked again, bouncing off of the back the chair, cracking on the leather with the sound of a whip on bare flesh. He was becoming restless.

      He debated getting up and going to find her. He shook his head, realizing that it would negate the deal he’d made; he was doomed by his own terms and conditions now. A piece of him whispered darkly at the back of his mind, _She’s just another human being. They’re all the same, after all._ He shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to banish the dark voice in his mind. He leaned his head down into the palm of his hand, propped up by his elbow once more. He began to make small circles on the leather of the arm chair with his index finger, watching the way the leather yielded to his touch; how he’d wished and yearned that so many things before this moment had yielded to his touch.

      Somewhere behind him he could hear the creaking of the door; it was opening very slowly, tentatively. The soft sound of shoes on the stone floors could be heard. Alpha’s tail twitched. He sighed, picking his head up from its leaning position and rested it against the back of the chair, his eyes closed as he spoke in an agitated rumble, his voice echoing off of the stone walls, “Either come in, or leave.”  The door slammed shut. Alpha sighed once more; his tail returning to a irritated swishing motion. His tail stopped moving for a moment and Alpha tilted his head to the side: the gentle sound of footsteps, the sounds of rubber soled shoes on the stone floors. His tail flicked and twitched, he pushed himself more upright in his seat; his mouth becoming a straight line behind his mask.

      “I figured I’d find you here,” Signe’s voice was almost a whisper as she stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the fireplace. She did not wait to be invited and she sat down immediately on the rug, right at Alphas feet. She crossed her legs and looked up at him, her features obscured by the light of the fire. Alpha grunted, rearranging himself in his seat.

      “I see you have made a decision before the 24 hour mark.” His words were crisp and biting. Signe shrugged and smiled.

      “Well, I thought I’d need the full 24 hours but then I found what I was looking for a little sooner than expected.” Unnoticed by Alpha, she had a brown, leather bound tome in her lap and she patted it gently. He squinted at it.

      “That’s a very,” he tilted his head back and forth as he decided what to say, “special tome you’ve found there.” He reached out to her, gesturing for her to hand it to him. She shook her head, pulling the book closer to her, holding it against her chest.

      “I can’t do that just yet, I need it.” Her mouth was a straight line; the light of the fireplace was casting strange shadows on her eyes. Alpha squinted at her once more.

      “And why ever might that be?” He asked with a clipped tone, folding his hands in his lap as he spoke.

      “For collateral, information, whatever you want to call it.” Her voice was almost a whisper. Alpha nodded in silence. His tail swung back and forth gently. She did not take heed of it and instead stared straight ahead at Alpha, her gaze fixed on him. He smirked.

      “I know what the book is, Signe. It’s about Ghouls.” He leaned his head back against the chair, “It’s about our biology and how we work and what it means to be a Ghoul. I must say though, I am surprised you were able to find it so efficiently and quickly.” He picked at the arm of the chair, his tail swishing wildly now. Signe swallowed, drawing in a breath and clutching the book closer to her. She scooted closer to him and propped herself up on her knees.

      “You gave me an ultimatum last night and now I have one for you.” Her voice was steady but it was riddled with trepidation. Her teeth worried her bottom lip. Her fingers gripped the book tighter. Alpha held out his hand to her, “And what is your ultimatum, Signe Rask?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She licked her lips, blinking rapidly before she spoke.

      “I want to know what’s under your mask,” she drew in a sharp breath, her words pouring out of her mouth, “if you let me know I’ll stay!” Her voice rose in octaves, echoing around the darkened archive. Alpha’s tail swished sharply; deep in his chest he made a deep rumbling sound and his eyes were wide behind his mask. His voice came out through gritted teeth.

      “I already told you that isn’t going to happen.” His voice was tight as he spoke, “Is this a game to you? Is that all this is? You came here to give me an ultimatum but you know I can’t give that!” His voice became a rough growl as the words came tumbling out, his tail sharply swishing this way and that; whipping at the leather of the chair, making a harsh thumping noise. She pushed herself closer to him, laying the book on his lap. She held his gaze with her own, and without looking, she opened the book to a page with a long silken bookmark in it. Alpha looked down and furrowed his brow.

      “What is this?” He whispered.

      “I said that I wanted to _know_ what was under your mask, not _see_ what was under your mask.” She pulled the silk piece out of the book and closed the tome; laying it back down onto the ground, where it now lay forgotten. Alpha tensed, his tail was still, his eyes roving the woman in front of him through dangerously squinted eyes.

      “What do you mean?” His words were sharp; he was as still as stone.

      “I read all about the Ghouls in the book,” she said delicately, “I read about how you can’t take off your masks. I know that it’s forbidden. But I,” she smiled, a blush running into her cheeks as she spoke, “I want to know what you look like under there. I want to know everything.” She was gripping the silk piece of fabric tightly, holding it against her chest as she edged ever closer to him. Alpha’s gaze jumped from Signe’s face to the fabric in her hands: he knew what she wanted to do. She kept leaning forward and soon she was bumped against his knees; he flinched. Her left hand holding the silk blindfold and her right hand on Alpha’s knee. She bit her lip, her eyes skittering over his face, looking for a sign, an indicator, anything, something.

      “It is forbidden. But I must say, Signe Rask, this is a first from any human I’ve ever,” he paused for a moment, his eyes rolling in his head as he thought, “from any human I’ve ever had any kind of relation with.” Signe smiled broadly, showing her straight white teeth; the dark blush creeping up her neck again.

      “No one has ever thought of this before?” She asked, arching an eyebrow in question. Alpha shook his head.

      “No, not a one.” He was smiling, she could see the creases in the corners of his eyes behind his mask, “So tell me, how would you like to do this?”

      “I was thinking you could come down onto the floor with me,” she gestured to the rug, “and i can put the blindfold on and then-” she allowed her words to trail off as she shrugged. Even in the darkness, Alpha could see the soft pink of blush running up her neck. A smirk crossed his features as he shrugged.

      “Alright, then what?” He slid out of his chair and sat on the rug in front of the fireplace with her, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. The light from the fireplace cast their shadows around the room, the unnatural flames flickered as he neared them, but Signe did not seem to notice, nor pay them any heed.

      “Now I’m going to put this blindfold on and you can take your mask off, cause then I can’t see you.” She placed the strip of silk fabric to her eyes and began to tie it in a knot behind her head, careful not to tie her hair into it. She reached up to it and adjusted it, “There, I can’t see anything and now I’m effectively blind.” Alpha laughed, it was a deep rumbling sound. She folded her hands in her lap, propping herself up on her knees. She started to lean forward, her hands making contact with the rug. She began to pat the ground until she found his shoe, “There you are.” She half whispered to herself, scooting closer to him. Alpha was still and silent.

      “As innovative as this is, I must say that I haven’t taken my mask off in,” he thought for a moment, “a very long time, suffice to say.” Signe reached behind her head and tightened the blindfold, she hummed in agreement as she worked.

      “I figured as much, but haven’t taken it off at all? Not even to shower or take a bath?” She sat with her hands in her lap, waiting. Alpha sighed.

      “No, not even to shower or take a bath.” He sat very still, his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. His tail swished silently on the rug. He was watching her closely. She shrugged.

      “So you just leave it on?” She asked, biting her bottom lip and reaching up to readjust the blindfold for a moment.

      “Yes,” He did not elaborate and instead allowed the silence of the room to descend. He looked around the reticent and somber archive; the only light emanating from the fireplace. Shadows clung to stacks of boxes and books and Alpha drew in a deep breath. He clenched his fists, only to unclench them a moment later, his eyes closing and opening as he wrestled with his own thoughts. He looked up at Signe who sat directly in front of him; she blindly picked at her cuticles, waiting patiently. Alpha gritted his teeth together tightly, he could feel the grinding in his jaw as he reached up and grasped the chin of his mask, beginning to pull it away from his face.

      Signe sat in complete darkness. She could hear Alpha moving, the fabric of his clothes rustling and shifting, his breathing was louder, somehow. She figured it was just her hearing picking up more now that her eyes were covered. She fidgeted with her hands, pushing her thumb nail against the cuticle of her other fingers; a nervous habit. Her upper teeth dug into her bottom lip. She heard the distinct sound of Alpha moving and she smiled to herself, hoping beyond hope that he would comply with her request. Her breath hitched as she felt Alphas warm hands on her own.

      “Why are you always so warm?” She asked, laughing. He huffed a laugh.

      “I’m not always warm, I can change my body temperature at will, or rather, shift the heat from one place to another. Lean forward.” He pulled her to him and she willingly allowed herself to be pulled closer to him, she scooted on her knees till they bumped into his shins.

      “Sorry, I don’t know exactly where you are,” she gave a nervous laugh, her hands still entwined in his.

      “It’s alright,” his voice was a gentle whisper. He turned her hands over in his own and stared at her palms, taking notice of the way the lines criss crossed here and there, the way they intersected so naturally. He ran his thumb over the palms of her hands and she stifled a giggle.

      “That tickles,” she tried to retract her hands, but he held firm. He hummed in acknowledgment and pulled her still closer to him; if she leaned forward anymore, she would fall into his lap. Alpha drew in a breath, his tongue running across his teeth; wondering if this was the right thing to do, though, certainly it did feel right.

      “I’m surprised you don’t have any claws,” Signe whispered, her left hand feeling the tips of his fingers, squeezing here and there.

      “I can, if you’d like,” he said bluntly. She laughed, shaking her head and biting her lip once more out of nerves.

      “No! That’s,” she paused and laughed again, “that’s so much. Let’s take one step at a time.” She blushed, her cheeks turning a dark crimson. Alpha smiled, watching her shift and squirm in his grasp. His thumb rubbed her palms as he pulled her closer to him, inch by inch. Her breathing was uneven as she neared him and he found himself catching his breath as he turned her hands over once more, looking at the backs of them; rubbing the soft skin with his thumb.

      “Are you sure about this, Signe Rask?” He asked, his voice low and tight, “Are you sure you want to know? There’s no turning back from here.” He looked up at her blindfolded face. His eyes watched her cautiously, looking for any sign of doubt. Her mouth was a straight line, her lips pressing together in thought, “I’m positive. I want to know, but, I want to know because I,” she stopped, her mouth opening but no words emerging.

      “Because why?” Alpha pressed, his grip on her hands tightening. She leaned into him, even blindfolded, her head found its mark on his shoulder, “Because I want to know as much about _you_ as I can.” Her face felt hot, even through his clothes Alpha could feel the heat in her cheeks as they pressed against his shoulder. He nodded, more to himself then to her and with that he entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her onto his lap. She sat with her legs draped over his right thigh, her feet facing the fireplace. She gave a nervous giggle, his hands still locked with hers, now their foreheads almost touching.

      “I’m not a human being, but this you know,” she nodded as he spoke, “I’m a Ghoul and there will be many differences between my form and the forms of male humans. Are you alright with that?” She nodded in silence once more, her hands grasping his tightly now, “Okay.” He drew in a breath and took her right hand in his, turning it over, palm side up, he pulled her hand to his face.

      “Oh!” She whispered in surprise, a smile spreading across her features as her bare hand cupped his cheek. She brought her other hand up and cupped the other side of his face, “Your skin is like touching extremely soft sandpaper. It’s like,” she paused for a moment, thinking, “it’s like you’re a very soft shark.” She let out a soft laugh. Alpha chuckled, the sound resonating in his chest. She let her hands glide across his face, her thumbs marking his chin and his nose, seeing where his features stopped and where they started. They were both silent for a long time, Signe pressing her hands against his face trying to see with her touch what she would never be able to see with her eyes. Eventually her thumbs grazed his lips.

      “Your mouth _feels_ human,” she whispered, her brow furrowed in thought, “but is it like mine? Like the color and the shape?” Alpha shook his head.

      “No, not the color and not really the same skin type, but the same shape, yes.” Signe nodded.

      “It’s much softer, I’ll give you that. They’re like silk.” She said in a small voice as she grazed her thumb over his bottom lip. He grit his teeth together as she did so. He began to pull her closer, her hands traveling all over his face; smoothly pressing here and there.

      “What about your teeth? Are they like mine?” She whispered, her thumbs flirting with the edge of his mouth, stroking the corners of it gently.

      “No, my teeth interlock and are sharper than yours.” His voice was low, a husky whisper as he pushed his forehead against hers. She nodded, her thumbs still rubbing along his bottom lip. His hands were wrapped around her, his fingers interlocked behind her, holding her close to him. The outside world had faded away and now here he was, sitting on an ancient rug in his own archive with a human on his lap, allowing her to run her fingers and hands all over his face.

      “I have an embarrassing question,” she asked, smiling, bumping her nose into his gently. He hummed his approval and she continued, “Is your,” she paused and her cheeks turned pink once more, “is your tongue like mine? Or is that different too?” He chuckled again.

      “So many questions you have, are you sure you want the answer to this one?” His voice was dark, a rumbled whisper in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically, her thumbs running along his jawline, feeling the soft yet scaly skin under her fingertips. Alpha reached up to her right hand and took it in his own, he opened his mouth and without any word of warning, he licked the palm of her hand. She gave a squealing laugh but didn’t pull away.

      “It’s in two! You have two? No, that doesn’t make sense. It’s just, it’s like its cut? Like a snakes, I guess. How do you eat with that like that?” She laughed excitedly, once more pushing against him; he pulled her closer with his other arm, still around her waist.

      “Eating isn’t hard, learning to speak with it is though, but that was a long, long time ago now.” He said quietly, now pulling her hand back to his face. She nodded, biting her lip once more. Her forehead was still pressed to his and now she could feel how warm he was. His body radiated heat and it was all encompassing. Sitting in front of the fireplace wasn’t helping the situation. She could feel herself becoming very warm, almost too warm; her breathing coming out in huffs, and sweat began to bead up on the back of her neck. Alpha watched her closely, his pupils blown wide in the darkness. He could see everything: the way her skin flushed red when she was nervous, the way the heat was creeping down and down to her belly and up and up to her neck. Her hands continued their exploration around his face, up to his eyes and pulling gently on the corners of them. The skin was soft but with a gentle roughness to it everywhere she touched.

      “May I ask you a question?” She whispered, her fingers still tracing warm trails down his cheeks.

      “Of course you may,” he smiled at her, the tips of fingers resting on his lips. She smiled back.

      “You said the other night that you’ve, well, you’ve done things with humans in the past and, I was wondering,” he raised an eyebrow at her as she struggled to find the right words, “did you ever kiss them? I mean, if you can’t remove your mask, how’d you kiss them?” Her hands were now clinging onto the back of his neck and she went very still for a moment, waiting for an answer.

      “The short answer is that I never kissed them.” His voice was sharp. Signe’s fingers rubbed idly at the back of his neck, feeling soft hair descending down from the top of his head.

      “Oh,” she said quietly, “so you’ve never kissed anyone?” Alpha shook his head.

      “Never wanted to, in truth.” His grip on her tightened, almost unnaturally so, pulling her a little closer to him. She slid down into his lap completely now, no longer sitting on his thigh. She was pressed against his chest now and she found herself resting her head against him.

      “But why? That’s like the best part.” She looked up at him, despite her blindfold. He looked down and noticed the blush returning to her cheeks, the way her teeth grasped her bottom lip in apprehension. He could feel her fingers sliding down from the back of his neck and to his chest, the palms of her hands now flat against his chest. Somewhere deep inside him, something seemed to wake up and it ached; as though it were stretching for the first time after a deep, restful slumber. He lowered his head and pushed his forehead against hers again. Her breath hitched as he did so, but she smiled all the same.

      “I don’t know if it’s the best part because I’ve never met anything or anyone who gave me any desire to engage in that activity.” His words were calm and even and to the point.

      “Oh, really? But trust me, it is the best part.” Signe smiled from ear to ear and Alpha smiled back, despite himself.

      “Tell me why.” He asked bluntly.

      “Well its, you know it’s intimate. It’s like being very close to someone that you want to be very close to and, it’s just nice, I suppose is the best way to put it. It’s like something you want to do with someone else just because of how you feel about them.” Her voice became smaller and smaller as she spoke, her hands fidgeting with each other in her lap, her head still pressed against his chest.

      “I see,” Alpha said quietly, “I did not ever think of it that way before.” He looked down at her, cradled in his lap: a soft, warm human female, “I’ve had relations with humans in the past but, never have I ever kissed someone or been kissed.” Signe laughed.

      “That’s amazing. You’ve been alive for thousands of years and yet you’ve never been kissed, what a dork.” She smiled at him again, wiggling her eyebrows as she spoke. Alpha smiled.

      “Yes, now that I know. That means I’m not ‘cool’, right?” Signe threw her head back and laughed out loud at that, “Yes, as I thought.” Alpha continued, his tone dry but amused. He pulled her up into his lap for a moment, so she was straddling his thighs, her hands now resting on his shoulders: her laughter now gone and replaced with a nervous small smile and soft pink blushing cheeks.

      “I would be honored if I could see what all the fuss is about though, that is of course, if you’d let me?” He said, his lips now only a hair's breadth away from hers. She gripped his shoulders with her fingers, her nails digging in slightly. She could feel the heat emanating off of him. She swallowed audibly and cleared her throat.

      “Is that, I mean, I don’t wanna be jerked around. If you don’t want anything else from me, besides being some kind of play thing, then I don’t want that. But,” she stopped and opened her mouth and closed it once more. Her soft pink tongue coming out to lick her lips nervously. She turned her head away from him, seemingly trying to look at the rug they were seated on. Alpha pulled her closer to him, so she was flush against his form. He pushed his nose to her neck, nuzzling into her skin, he took deep breaths through his nose.

      “You smell very good, for the record.” She huffed out an embarrassed laugh, “But no, I do not just want ‘play things’, if I wanted that I could find it very easily. But you,” he dragged his nose up to her ear, his lips pressing against the shell of it gently, “you’re different. You’re interesting. You have things to say and when you want to say them, you do. I like that.” He nipped at her earlobe with his lips. Despite herself she pushed against him more, there was no room between them now. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers buried themselves in his thick hair at the back of his head.

      “But you’re, you know, you’re still not human.” She whispered in his ear, her voice strained as his lips pressed hot searing kisses to her neck.

      “That hasn’t stopped any of this.” He said back in a dark growl, his teeth grazing her collarbone for a moment. She pulled away from him momentarily, her blindfolded face now directly in front of him, her hands cupping his face. She pushed her forehead to his once more. She could feel his breath coming out in hot huffs and as it hit her lips, it felt like a furnace. She said nothing as she licked her lips, drawing in shaky breaths.

      “This won’t affect our working relationship, will it?” She whispered. Alpha chuckled, a deep rolling rumble flowing through his chest as he ran his hand sup into her dark red hair; his fingers lacing through it like they had belonged there this whole time.

      “I wouldn’t dream of letting it,” he said quietly. She nodded in silence, her forehead still pressed to his, their noses barely touching. She nuzzled the tip of her nose closer to his, her top lip almost touching his, she shifted closer to him and pressed her closed mouth against his. His lips were soft, much softer then she imagined they’d be. They weren’t at all like the rest of his skin. They were gentle and warm. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers still in her hair, clutching at it desperately; his nails digging gently into her scalp, his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

      She tested the waters and allowed her tongue to tentatively lick his bottom lip. He responded in kind and she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his strange tongue licking hers. She felt like she was on fire and maybe she was, for all she knew. He was so warm and he seemed to be getting warmer. Her lips on his weren’t helping the situation. His hands roamed wherever they pleased and soon he found himself lying down and pulling her down with him. She was straddling his lap and leaning forward, grinding her hips against his. She could feel a hot and hard, familiar feeling pressing against her most sweltering parts now that soft, gentle licks were becoming full, open mouthed kisses; her tongue swirling into his mouth and his finding its own rhythm against hers. It was different, feeling the way those two pieces of muscle were colliding with her own between his sharp teeth. She moaned into his mouth as if in pain as she placed a hand on his chest and pulled away from him. He rose up, following her mouth with his own, his lips trying to hold onto hers as long as possible, until they suddenly disconnected and he flopped back down onto the rug on his back. They were both panting. Despite having a blindfold on, she was staring down directly where his face was. His eyes were half lidded as he watched her, catching his breath, his fingers pressing small, gentle pressure points into her hips.

      “I didn’t know it was like that,” Alpha said, his voice a deep saturated sound as he caught his breath. Signe nodded and leaned down, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, this time much gentler than before.

      “It’s,” she sighed into the fabric of his shirt, “it’s not always like that. Depends on who you’re with.” Alpha laughed and ran a hand up and down her back.

      “Dare I ask how your first kiss was?” She asked softly, her left hand running gentle circles into his shirt.

      “It was very interesting, though, I admit that I will probably enjoy it more when it is mixed with the rest of the human reproductive act.” His hands continued to coast up and down Signe’s back, making landfall in her hair, which he gently brushed his fingers through; letting the red locks fall through his fingers lightly. She laughed into his chest.

      “What makes you think I want to do it again?” She asked, nuzzling into his chest. His laughter reverberated through her.

      “There are the usual tell-tale signs.” She smiled into his chest, blushing once more, but not for the last time that evening. It wasn’t long before they both fell into a comfortable silence. His hand running up and down her back as she laid on him, picking at the buttons of his shirt. The fire in the hearth had lessened, the dwindling flames licking this way and that in their stone prison. Signe continued to lay on Alpha’s chest, until she felt tugging at the blindfold.

      “I take it your mask is back on?” She asked as she sat up, the blindfold falling away from her face. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. Alpha nodded, folding up the silk piece of fabric. His face covered by his metal mask, only his eyes visible, once again. He sat up and pulled her against him, her nose touching the nose of his mask. It was cold.

      “I can’t kiss you now, I’m sorry.” His voice was muffled by his mask. She reached up with both hands and held the mask where his cheeks would be. Smiling, she kissed the exterior of it. He instinctively kissed back behind the mask, but his lips met cold metal. He sighed, defeated. But Signe smiled, pushing her forehead against the masks.

      “It’s okay, it’s not like we can’t ever do it again.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully. He laughed.

      “Ah, my wonderful Signe Rask, you have betrayed yourself. So you _do_ want to do it again.” He held up his index finger and shook it at her as he lovingly chastised her for earlier. She laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but that was a futile effort. He held onto her thigh with one hand and the other went around her waist, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time: in front of the dwindling warmth of the fireplace, wrapped in the others comfortable, safe presence.


	18. Hands Made for Tools

_Sweden_

_November 12th, 1981_

_1:17 PM_

 

      “The specialist at my University got back to me,” Signe walked into the room holding a notepad with some scribbling on it, “he says that he knows someone who can bind the stray manuscripts.” Alpha nodded in silence, thumbing through an old book that was little more than compressed dust.

      “Excellent news, do we send the manuscripts to him?” He placed the book down and went over to her. She handed him the notepad.

      “No, he said he can come and get them, mentioned something about not wanting them damaged.” She waved her hand vaguely as she walked past him, towards a pile of still more books that had to be filed through. Alpha stared at the notepad in front of him, reading the information, but he wasn’t taking it in: he was distracted. His gaze shameless falling onto Signe’s turned back as she dug through boxes, coughing every so often from the dust. He took two paces and placed the notepad of paper on the desk, the information temporarily forgotten as he made his way over to her.

      “Allow me,” he gestured for her to take a step back, and she did. He began to rifle through the box and pulled out book after book, laying them on the ground to air out, “Most of these are just junk.” He muttered under his breath. Signe coughed again, nodding in agreement with him.

      "They’re a mess. It smells like mold.” The skin around her eyes was beginning to puff up. Alpha finished fishing the rest out of the box and cast it aside, to be disposed of later.

      “Where did you find this?” He asked, rubbing his hands together, wiping the sweat and dust off on his pants. Signe shook her head and gestured down into the archival section that bordered very close on the entrance to the catacombs.

      “Down there, it was back along the far wall. By a door.” She walked over to the desk and grabbed her glass of water, downing a large portion of it before placing the glass back down onto its coaster. Alpha placed his hands behind his back, clasping them together as he walked over to her, looming above her.

      “May I?” He asked, his eyes wide behind his mask, the blue of them sparkling in the afternoon sun that filtered in through the large windows. Signe nodded, smiling up at him broadly. He cupped her face in his hand and she leaned into it. Pushing his hand against her face with her own; she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his touch. His thumb gently grazing her cheek bone, rubbing gently under her eye. She looked up at him, her face split into a gentle smile; her eyes fixed solely on him.

      “I would like to spend more time with you later this evening, if that is permissible?” He asked, his voice a low whisper. Signe pulled her face away from his gentle caress, laughing as she did so.

      “Is that a date then?” She asked with a dry tone in her voice, her eyebrows raised. She began to walk around the desk and sit down in the leather chair, she opened a drawer and began looking for white cotton gloves. Alpha smirked behind his mask.

      “If that is what you’d like it to be, then so be it, it is a _date_.” His voice was crisp as he spoke, though it could not belay his amusement. Signe laughed, having now fished out the white gloves she was looking for. She began to pull them onto her hands, making sure they fit perfectly.

      “Alright, I’ll go on a date with you, Alpha. But only under one condition.” She got up from her seat, pointing at him with her index finger. He raised his eyebrows behind his mask in anticipation, “You have to provide dinner. I’m tired of eating mess hall canteen food with all those Brothers and Sisters of Sin. I want the good stuff. You got it?” She looked at him, trying not to smile.

      “Of course, anything for you,” he bowed at the waist. She scoffed.

      “Don’t start with the bowing again! It’s so weird! Come on, you’re so _weird_.” She rolled her eyes playfully and began to walk down into the part of the archive where they had really and truly first met. Where the lights had been dim and it was dank and covered in dust; where Alpha had made an idiot of himself by tripping over an electrical cable, and secretly, Signe had thought it was hilarious. Though, she’d never tell him she had ever thought such a thing. Alpha watched her go, noticing the way her hips swayed with each step and how her hair flowed out behind her, clinging to her sweater. Soon she was out of sight, but he could still hear her moving things around and talking to herself. He smiled. He loved listening to her talk to herself while she worked: it was warm and comforting for some reason.

      Alpha sighed to himself as he began to break down the old moldy box the books had come out of. He knew these would all have to be thrown out: they were covered in green and black molds, the pages were torn out of some, and still others were simply shells of what they had once been. They even smelled and he made a mental note to get a trash bag later. He began to sort through the lose manuscript pieces, knowing now that someone was going to be able to bind them, he knew they needed to be in order. He started flipping through them gently, moving the vellum pieces where he wanted them, into short stacks according to their ages and dates. But as his hands moved over the manuscripts he could hear footsteps, they were sharp and demanding and they drowned out even Signe’s soft murmuring from down below. He turned his head to the door of the archive to see several Sisters of Sin standing up from their readings and bowing their heads reverently. Alpha squinted. He exhaled sharply and pretended to be busy organizing the manuscripts; though he knew that ruse would not last for long.

      “Hello Alpha,” came the cheery voice of Papa Nihil as he came through the archives door, “I wanted to come by and see how the project was coming along.” As he spoke he shut the door behind him with his shoe, his hands never leaving his suit pants pockets. The door came to a close with a heavy _clunk_. Alpha turned to the other man, his hands clasped behind his back as always, and he bowed deeply.

      “Papa Nihil, what a pleasant surprise.” Alpha’s face remained stone behind his mask.

      “Have you made any progress? The last time we,” Nihil paused, shrugging more to himself then to Alpha as he casually walked around the room, “the last time we chatted, well, you we’re a bit _preoccupied._ That’s probably the best term.” Nihil smiled, and though it appeared genuine on the surface, Alpha knew it was a hollow, plastic thing. He nodded all the same.

      “Yes, we’ve made some progress. We have found someone who is willing to bind the loose manuscripts into a hand sewn volume.” He stood straight, his feet shoulder width apart. Nihil paced the room, nodding. His footsteps fell on the stone floor softly. His shoes were of a fine leather make and they made little to no sound as he wandered over to one of the large glass windows which overlooked the back gardens and the expansive hedge maze, far off along the edge of the property. Nihil drew in a sharp breath as he whirled around.

      “And what of the other matter, Alpha? The one which is, most certainly, of a more _delicate_ nature?” His bright blue eyes went wide as he spoke, his white teeth flashing through his smile.


	19. Tails of Intrigue, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is happening in two parts because this was getting way too long and it was reaching a point where it would be an uncomfy amount to read in one setting. So Part 1 goes up tonight and I'm going to finish Part 2 over the week.
> 
> Sorry about that, but I hate pushing that 5k word limit for chapters.

_Sweden_

_November 12th, 1981_

_2:37 PM_

 

      Nihil’s footsteps began to fade away. The soft tapping of his shoes on the stone floors, slowly vanishing from the archival room and out into the main library; back into the throng of everyday foot traffic. Alpha pushed his fists against the desk, staring down at the manuscript before him. He closed his eyes, his knuckles pressing down hard against the wood of the desk; his head hung low between shoulders.

      “So, what’s in the catacombs that Nihil so desperately wants?” Signes' voice, though a gentle whisper, cut through the silence of the room like a knife. Alpha turned his head to look at her; behind his mask a smile crept across his face. He stood up straight and adjusted his collar as he did so.

      “It’s just more manuscripts and codex's. More books and papers, but none of it has any real consequence. Most of it is simply things that should, perhaps, be lost to time.” Alpha’s words were clipped and brisk, his hands now neatly clasped behind his back, once more, as they always were. Signe gave him a small nod, her hands safely tucked away in the pockets of her pants.

      “Nihil said there was something of great value though,” she took a few steps towards Alpha, pulling her hands from her pockets and folding her arms across her chest, “if it’s of such great value shouldn’t you go get it? Or shouldn’t someone go get it, at least?” She stood by the edge of the desk. Staring up at Alpha’s clear blue eyes with her green ones. Alpha drew in a breath and chuckled lightly to himself.

      “No, those documents, those manuscripts, they’re useless.” His voice was firm as he took a step towards her, reaching out and taking her chin in his hand, “They’re just junk, as you’d put it, I believe?” She gave him a smooth, but reluctant smile, reaching up and taking his hand in her own. She turned his hand over, looking at the back of it, rubbing it with her thumbs; noticing the way the tendons moved this way and that with the pressure. The skin was soft and warm, never dry or flaky. She loved that about his hands; it’s what she noticed first, after all.

      “So, tell me one more thing” she looked up at him again, her eyes were sharp and accusatory, “am I really just a distraction to you? A _plaything,_  I believe the term was?” Her words came out effortlessly and even as she spoke, but the accusation was there: it stood cold and still between them. Alpha shook his head, bringing both his hands up to her neck, gripping it on either side. His thumbs rubbed gently into her flesh; his touch was comfortably warm and she couldn’t stop herself from relaxing into it.

      “You are not a plaything, nor are you a distraction, these things I promise you.” She reached up with her hands and held onto his as he pulled her against him. The side of her face made contact with his chest and it was hot on her cheek, even through his jacket. She could hear something deep inside; something that sounded vaguely like a heartbeat. But it was off, it skipped beats, not that she could follow it, even if she was trying to. She was too busy leaning against him with her eyes closed, basking in how warm he was, his arms now around her, holding her to him tightly. She looked up at him, her chin propped up on his chest now.

      “Thank you, I,” she bit her lip, worrying it with her teeth gently, “I was worried that maybe, maybe I was getting in your way or, maybe,” Alpha stopped her with a finger on her lips, tilting his head to the left and to the right as he searched for words. His blue eyes were wide behind his mask, unblinking.

      “You may have been blind folded, but I took off my mask for you.” He gestured to his face, “You have been closer to me than any human being has a _right_ to be. Closer than any human has ever _been_.” A silence that did not wish to be disturbed fell between them. Signe nodded and leaned forward, pressing her face against his chest once more, this time drawing her arms up against him. He brushed his mask against the top of her head, trying to smell her through the metal, but it was no use: it was all encompassing. He pulled away for a moment, jarring her from her warm reverie.

      “What’s wrong?” She asked.

      “Nothing,” he looked down at her, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, “would you accompany me to my quarters?” His voice was low as he leaned back, watching her with calculating eyes. She shrugged and smiled, her face flushing with the softest blush of heat.

      “It’s the middle of the day, Alpha. What work would you want to do there?” She arched an eyebrow at him, trying to keep herself from smiling, folding her arms across her chest once more in a mock form of disapproval. He stood up straight, clasping his hands behind his back, gesturing for her to walk in front of him.

      “There is plenty of work that I need you to help me with in my quarters, Signe Rask. I do have a tremendous amount of, what did you call them? Yes, ‘demon books’! I have a tremendous amount of them in my quarters that I’d love to go through with you, if you’ll join me?” He tilted his head as he spoke, still gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. She sighed.

      “Is this how you wanted to ‘spend more time with me’ this evening?” Her face was still warm and the blush was creeping up her neck again as she spoke. Alpha simply shrugged. A small smile formed on Signe’s features and she began to walk towards the door to the archive; Alpha an ever present shadow behind her. She slipped through the narrow opening and out into the main library, squeezed between two large shelves that seemed to grow high into the air, far beyond the reach of mere human hands. Alpha turned behind himself and locked the archival door with the large key which he quickly deposited into his pocket. Signe walked out in front of him till they reached the end of the shelves and soon they fell into a side by side gait.

      Wherever Alpha stepped others moved, parting out of his way like water, and Signe simply walked alongside him. She tucked her hands into the back pockets of her pants, glancing up at Alpha’s tall figure, almost statuesque beside her. She fixed her eyes on the stone floor in front of her as they walked: climbing staircases and going down halls. Soon the rest of the foot traffic dispersed and they were in an older section of the church, a place where most Brothers and Sisters of Sin never visited. Alpha climbed one last, tight spiral staircase, Signe following behind him now. His footsteps clipped down onto the ancient stones.

      “You’re awfully quiet, Signe Rask.” Alpha said, his voice softly echoing off the stones of the hallway. She lingered at the top of the stairs for a moment, pressing her lips together in thought. She turned her head and looked out the third story window, staring straight out onto the snow covered tree. Then she felt it: a gentle tugging on her arm. Looking down she saw Alpha’s tail winding its way around her forearm; tenderly, but firmly, pulling at her.

      “Really?” She asked, her voice on the edge of laughter. She allowed him to pull her along, though Alpha said nothing as his tail released its hold on her arm. Instead curling around her waist, pulling her closer to him, inch by inch as they walked the long, silent corridor. She kept biting her bottom lip, her teeth grasping at it and sucking it into her mouth, purely out of habit. She glimpsed up at Alpha, stealing glances, though he did not look back but simply stared straight ahead at the end of corridor, at the door to his quarters. Signe began to lean into him as she walked, his tail tightening around her waist.

      “It’s very quiet up here,” she said, “doesn’t anyone else live up here? Or is it really just you?” They walked past closed doors whose locks appeared rusted over, as though they hadn’t been opened in centuries. Alpha shrugged, sighing softly.

      “I’m not very social. I chose these quarters many years ago, I liked the silence they provided.” He reached the door and turned the knob, it opened with a soft squeal, “Besides, this way I don’t have to lock the door.” He bowed slightly and gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

      “That’s a good deal then: don’t have to lock the door and you have no neighbors.” She walked ahead of him into his quarters. It looked exactly as it did when she had been there several days prior, panicking over something, which in hindsight, seemed silly now. Alpha shut the door behind him and snapped his fingers; the flames in the fireplace came roaring to life. She swallowed nervously on instinct.

      “That will probably take some getting used to, I suppose.” Alpha whispered as he began to unbutton his thigh length jacket to hang it on the hook by the door. Signe smiled at him.

      “Yes, magic is absolutely not something I grew up with. I certainly never expected to see it here either.” She looked down at her hands and found herself wringing them together. She forced them into fists as she turned away to examine the bookcase along the far wall, opposite the fireplace. She crouched down to start at the bottom and work her way up, her head tilted slightly as she read the spines of each book. Alpha watched her as he took his shoes off, scooting them quietly under his chair.

      “I see you’ve already honed in on my ‘demon books’,” he chuckled darkly as he walked up behind her. She laughed, beginning to stand up so she could read the middle rows. She did not turn around as she spoke to him, her vision locked on the names of the tomes in front of her.

      “You’ve kept these in remarkable condition. No dust, no dirt, nothing. Some of the spines aren’t even broken, and this,” she pulled a loosely bound vellum manuscript off the shelf, “why haven’t you had this bound? This will fall apart if you continue to keep it like this.” Alpha took it from her, flipping through it gently.

      “Yes, it will eventually fall apart, it’s already begun, see?” He held out his hand to reveal the smallest patches of dust in his palm, she grimaced.

      “Why don’t you have it bound or preserved or rewritten?” She asked as she took it from him and placed it back on the shelf. Alpha stood up, his tail swishing as he did so.

      “No, that one must be left to its own devices. It is to come back with me, when I return.” He held his hand out to her and she took it, standing up with ease. She did not ask about what ‘returning’ meant, but simply nodded and went back to browsing his book collection. Alpha wandered away, off to the window, watching as the sun was just beginning to sink down lower and lower: soon it would be full sunset and then night. He rested his shoulder against the glass, as he had done thousands of times before, but now he found his gaze falling on the woman inspecting his book collection; he allowed a languid smile to cross his features behind his mask. He noticed the way her hair fell in her face as she bent over to read an obscure title, the way her hips moved when she readjusted, and the way she kept tapping her foot on the floor to a beat that was simply playing on a loop in her own head.

      “Have you found my collection satisfactory?” He finally asked, pulling away from the window as he crossed his arms; walking over to her slowly. His tail smoothly slithered this way and that as he spoke. With her back still turned she nodded her head, her fingers gently caressing the spines of some of the books, trying to see the writing.

      “I can’t read some of these titles and many of them have no names, though.” She stood up quickly, her face a soft pink from having been bending over all that time. Alpha stood very close to her and sighed.

      “So I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me where this one is?” He pointed to an empty spot on the top shelf where several other books had leaned in on one another; obviously something had gone missing. Signe looked up at him through long eyelashes, wringing her fingers together once more.

      “I may have,” she looked around the room, biting her lip, trying to suppress a smile, “I may have _borrowed_ one of your books. But I was going to return it!” Alpha hummed, his hands clasped behind his back again. He looked down at her from his height, his tail swishing back and forth gently.

      “You do know that I am aware of the book which you so pointedly _borrowed_ , correct?” Signes' face turned a deep shade of red; she nodded. Alpha began to walk over to his chair, circling it like a shark for a moment, before he plopped down into it firmly.

      “Come,” he said in a dark rumble. Signe followed and sat on the arm of the chair. Alpha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She laughed, landing against his chest, her legs dangling over the side, “I know what book you took but now I want to know why.” Alpha pushed his forehead against her, his fingers entwining with hers, gripping tightly. She gave a rich laugh and pulled his hand into her lap, inspecting it. Her fingers roved over the tendons, pressing here and there. Alpha tilted his head, watching her closely, his eyes half lidded. She squirmed in his lap, sitting up some more.

      “I just,” she paused and sighed, “I wanted to know what I was getting into. I mean, I understand the biology from the one book, and I know the traditions and the thing with the mask and all.” She reached up and pretended to pull at the chin of his mask; Alpha’s eyes widened, she laughed, retracting her hand quickly.

      “But you wanted to know about all the other fun little trinkets, am I correct?” Alpha’s voice was low, his eyes locked on hers. She nodded, her face turning a soft crimson as she lay cradled in his lap. There was a flash of silence between them, Alpha brushed Signes' hair out of her eyes and she leaned into his touch. She could feel how warm his hands were on her face and his hand lingered on her cheek for, admittedly, a bit too long; his thumb grazing her lower lip for just a moment. Alpha’s tail wrapped itself around her ankle, rubbing softly in small squeezing circles. Signe glanced down at it; she studied it.

      “The books, they didn’t mention about your friend though.” She leaned her head against his chest. Alpha hummed.

      “Yes, my friend the tail.” With those words he brought his tail up and grabbed it, inspecting it with his own eyes, “It’s vital. I need it for balance, among other things.” Signe reached up to touch it but Alpha pulled it away, “And pray, what are you doing, Signe Rask?” His voice was low and dark in his throat. She opened her mouth and then shut it, her teeth clinking together tightly.

      “I just wanted to touch it. It seems soft.” She flashed a toothy grin at him. His tail swiped itself away quickly, darting behind the chair, out of reach.

      “My tail is very important to me.” He said quietly. She worried her bottom lip again, until finally sitting up and straddling his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders.

      “You’ll take off your mask for me but you won’t let me see your tail, really?” She cocked her head to the side, watching him with raises eyebrows. Her fingers pressing into the back of his neck gently. The fireplace behind them crackled gently and Alpha’s stare was completely locked onto hers. She pushed her forehead against his, her nose grazing against the nose of his mask. He reached up with both hands and held onto her neck.

      “My tail is not just for balance,” he drew in a breath, choosing his words carefully, “it’s uh, it’s sensitive to,” he paused, his eyes rolling in his head for a moment as he thought, “to touch.” Singes' right eyebrow went up and her smile broke into a wicked grin.

      “Sensitive? Like, to touch?” She pushed herself against him, now her chest making direct contact with his. He nodded.

      “Yes, sensitive to touch. I have never allowed anyone to touch my tail.” She leaned back from him then, her hands fidgeting in front of her for a moment.

      “You are giving me a lot of firsts. I’ll understand if you,” she licked her bottom lip, “you know, you don’t want to.” The leather of the chair they were seated in creaked gently as she shifted back and forth on his lap. Alpha’s hands fell from her neck to her thighs, rubbing up and down on the fabric of her pants gently; his hands were warm, even through the fabric. They continued to stare, eyes locked on one another. Alpha grunted and sat up straight, pulling her farther into his lap; her hands now pressed against his chest, her mouth mere inches from where his would have been, had he not been wearing the mask.

      “It is no secret that I am not the greatest fan of humans,” his voice came out a rough whisper, “but you have interested me from the start and you have a certain charm about you, that I cannot deny, is entrancing.” He pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear as he spoke, “But I am not human and I am afraid that if,” he paused, his eyes squinting behind his mask, “that if you get too close, that you’ll,” he didn’t finish. He simply went still and quiet. Signe reached up, sneaking her fingers under his mask, and rubbed his jaw with her thumbs. She scooted as close to him as she could, their eye contact never broken as she whispered, “I won’t run away. I promise.” She pressed her lips to the outside of his mask, smiling as she did so.

      “You do not know how badly I would like to return that gesture.” He ran a hand down the side of her face, his thumb dragging gently.

      “I can get the blindfold, if you’d like. I left it in the book.” She pointed to the bookcase behind him. He laughed and shook his head.

      “No, it’s alright, this activity we don’t need to remove the mask for.” It took only a moment and his tail was hovering gently next to her. He watched her fascination with great intrigue as she reached out for it and tentatively wrapped her hand around it. Alpha moved his hands off of her thighs and onto the arms of the chair, gripping the leather a little tighter then normal. His nails beginning to dig in deeper. 

      “It’s so soft!” She said faintly, running her fingers over it and around it, “It’s like if a snake was covered in a super soft, compact fur? It’s amazing. It’s so warm. Why is it so hot?” Alpha nodded tightly as he listened to her speak. Her voice was beginning to sound distant and fuzzy. As he watched her hands dancing all over his strongly corded muscular appendage, which moved and shifted with each new touch, all on its own; as though it were enjoying this far too much. He watched with a tense interest; his eyes wide and his jaw set, his teeth gritting together tightly. He felt a heat rising up in him that he had not felt in a long, long time. Watching her petting his tail like it was a cat rubbing up against her, was only making him want to embrace that heat even more. His grip on his chair was tighter now, his nails beginning to show signs of claws peeking out from the tips of his fingers, almost perforating the leather. He took in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes still wide open and staring at Signe. She was running her hands all over and around his tail, watching it slither this way and that between her hands and under her chin, against her face. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes into his head as his tail, as though with a mind of its own, dragged itself down gently past her lips. Which only served to make her smile even broader and to try and hold it closer. Alpha swallowed, audibly, and he began to pull it away. It was everything he could do to just allow it to twitch idly down, out of her reach, against the wooden floor boards. He took several deep breathes, his grip on his chair loosening; his pupils returning to their normal status, no longer blown wide. 

      “Well, it is very soft,” she shrugged and smiled at him. Obviously unaware of the effect that her light caresses and touches had on him. She pushed her hands into her lap, her eyes softened as she watched him, unsure of herself now. Her lips parted just so, to the point that he could see her soft pink tongue between her pristine white teeth and he suddenly found himself making a decision. He huffed out a laugh and with one arm snaking around her waist, he pulled her tightly against his chest again. She looked up at him, her green eyes were bright and expectant. Her fingers were gripping his white button down shirt as she pressed against him tightly, warmly. 

      “Do me a favor,” his voice was heavy and raspy as he spoke, and Signe raised her eyebrows, “go get the blindfold.”


	20. Tails of Intrigue, Part 2

_Sweden_

_November 12th, 1981_

_4:58 PM_

 

      Signe stared down at the blindfold in her hands as she readjusted herself on Alpha’s lap; swaying this way and that, pulling the silk fabric between her fingers. Her form cast a shadow over him, the fireplace gently crackling behind her. Alpha was resting his hands on the arms of the chair, his fingers twitching every so often; his eyes locked onto the woman in front of him. She reached up above her head and pulled her hair from its confines: the dark red locks tumbling down around her shoulders. Behind his mask, Alpha raised an eyebrow, but his gaze never deviated, his blue eyes locked onto her. She began to reach up with the blindfold, but he stopped her.

      “You know that there’s no going back from this, right?” His grip on her arm was warm and tight, “There’s absolutely no way out of this once we,” he let his voice trail off and he tilted his head at her, his gaze implying everything. She huffed out a laugh, biting her lip and leaning forward, her forehead pressed against his mask.

      “I know,” her words were a soft, breathy whisper as she kissed the exterior of his mask. He hummed into the contact, his eyes closing briefly.

      “I just wanted to make sure.” He said, his voice a low rumble. He allowed his hands to roam up and down her thighs; his fingers dragging down the fabric, almost as though he were trying to claw through it. Signe chuckled as she raised her arms above her head and began to place the blind fold over her eyes. She tied it in the back neatly, without getting too much of her hair caught in it. She reached up to Alpha’s face, feeling for the edges of the mask. She could feel his hot breath coming out from under it and she pushed herself closer to him, biting her lip gently the entire time. Alpha chuckled, his chest resonating with a low rumble.

      “Allow me,” he said, pulling his mask off. There was a soft shuffling sound as he shifted to unhook the mask at the back, and then a sharp, clattering as the metal hit the wood floors; rocking back and forth till it came to a stop.

      “Just dropping it now? Just going to drop your precious mask to the ground? Let it fall to the floor like it’s a useless plate you don’t need anymore?” Signe whispered, pushing herself fully flushed against him, his arms naturally encircling her and pulling her tightly to him. He pressed his forehead to hers, wishing desperately he could take her blindfold off, wanting so badly to see her beautiful green, half lidded eyes up close. A slow, sad smile crept across his features as he stared directly at the black blindfold.

      “I don’t need it now. In truth, I don’t want it now.” Signe laughed and reached up along the back of his neck, running her warm fingers into his hair, her forehead still pushed against his. She could hear every breath he took, she could feel the rapid beating of his heart in his chest, despite that beat not being a natural rhythmic sound; though she tried to ignore that. He pushed his nose against hers, his lips just barely brushing her lips for a moment before she made contact once again. He allowed his hands to run up her back and into her hair, pulling on it gently as their lips parted and their tongues began to dance in and out of one another’s mouths. She could feel the sharpness of his teeth against her tongue, but only for a moment before she pulled her tongue away. Her hands coasted down his chest, to the buttons of his shirt and, one by one, she began to pop them open. A gentle rumbling sound came from him when he felt her hands against his naked chest, his lips nipping at hers and her mewling into his kisses now, her nails raking down his chest.

      “We should relocate.” He whispered into her mouth, planting his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She nodded silently and with that, Alpha lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He placed her down gently as she pulled him onto top of her; her hands holding onto the edges of his shirt, using it like reins. He parted her legs with his knee as he leaned on the bed with his full weight, his lips still chasing hers. Their tongues were still dancing in and out of each others mouths as Alpha pulled his shirt off entirely and threw it on the ground. Signe pushed her hips up towards him and he pushed his down to meet hers; the heat and the pressure was instantly recognizable and she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Alpha didn’t bother with buttons and instead opted to pull her shirt off, his deft fingers making quick work of the cotton top. She said nothing but hummed disapprovingly as the shirt fell to the ground. He looked down and surveyed her for a moment: her cheeks were pink and her lips were a beautiful cherry red as she lay there in her bra and her pants, her hands gripping his forearms nervously. There was a soft blush creeping up her chest and into her neck.

      “You’re very lovely,” he said, his words coming out more as a growl. A soft smile spread across her face and he felt her grip on his forearms tighten.

      “Thank you,” she whispered almost inaudibly, her cheeks reddening further. He leaned down and nuzzled into her, his fingers finding their way through her hair and to her scalp, massaging gently as his tongue traced a lazy design up her neck and to her ear. He sniffed deeply at her hair where it met her neck, she could feel him breathing in her scent. His breath was hot and his tongue was even hotter against the shell of her ear, she couldn’t resist and wrapped her legs around his hips. He groaned into her ear at that and pushed against her even more so, pushing her into the mattress beneath them. She allowed her hands to roam and soon they found their way to his belt buckle. She hesitated for a moment, playing with the leather of his belt for but a second before unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants.

      “Not yet, first you,” he whispered into her ear, his breath seemingly hotter than before. His lips found hers again and he kissed her, hard: as though he were trying to make her belong to him, to be a part of him. She started to unbutton her own pants as he continued his assault on her lips and her neck, his lips lightly pulling at her ear lobe while she tried to get herself out of her clothing, “Do you want some help?” He laughed as he sat up and pulled her pants the rest of the way off, allowing them to fall to the floor, discarded and forgotten and, surely, unneeded. She was starting to feel exposed and was holding onto him tighter, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as though in a vice.

      “Are you alright?” He whispered, placing gentle kisses under her ear and down her neck. She nodded and slid her hands up his to his broad shoulders.

      “Your skin feels so different,” she huffed out a soft laugh, “I like it a lot.” She ran her hands up and down his arms and to his shoulders; the soft sandpaper like feeling amplified by the blindfold.

      “I will admit that you are, indeed, much softer than I imagined you’d be.” She smiled and blushed, feeling the way his hands ran up and down her side, leaving hot trails everywhere they went.

      “You imagined touching me before you got to?” She arched her back off the bed, just so, when she felt his fingers slide under her bra strap. He pushed the right one off, then the left, and they both slid down her shoulders smoothly. He hummed in agreement, though he did not comment as his tail swished back and forth languidly, draping itself off the edge of the bed. The fireplace crackled behind them as the room was beginning to darken; the sun disappearing beneath the distant horizon. Signe spun her bra around and took it off herself, Alpha raised an eyebrow.

      “How did you know I was going to ask you to do that?” He asked as she threw the bra on the ground, shrugging and smiling. She felt his hands running up her sides and cupping her breasts in his palms, she sighed at the contact.

      “Call it telepathy,” she sighed, her voice almost a whisper, “your hands are so _warm_! Why are you always so warm?” She pushed his hands up higher on her breasts, pushing her own chest into his palms. He grunted as he ground himself down against her, his hands tightening on each breast. She whimpered when she felt his tongue snaking up between her breasts, leaving a hot, wet trail. She buried her hands in his hair, knotting her fingers with the soft, long locks. She gasped when she felt the heat of his tongue on one nipple and his hand busily pinching the other. His lips closing down around it and sucking; his mouth was an all encompassing, moist heat and it felt divine. She had stopped biting her lip long ago and was now openly whimpering and moaning as she pushed her hips up to meet his. She felt the way his mouth moved to her other breast, slurping and kissing as he went, his tongue winding around her other nipple before drawing it into his mouth. She tried to fight the trembling but it was no use and her thighs shook gently, wrapped around his hips as they were. She could feel the way his sandpaper-like skin brushed against hers, the heat was everywhere, and surely, she would be lying if she said her brain wasn’t experiencing some kind of fog.

      “What are you doing?” She asked through a smile, her cheeks turning crimson as she felt his tail tugging at her panties. He hummed around her nipple before breaking contact with a sharp pull off of it, “I’m trying to get you out of this frustrating piece of clothing barring my way.” He pushed his lips against hers once more, humming into her mouth as his tail began to slip inside her underwear. She gasped and pulled away from him, her hands on his chest. She took a few steadying breathes, her mouth hanging open, her nails digging into his skin slightly.

      “It’s so hot, why is your tail so hot?” She spoke through gritted teeth. Alpha chuckled darkly, running his tail up between her folds. She made the smallest noises of approval, her head rolling backwards on the sheets.

      “I hope ‘hot’ is being used as ‘attractive’ in this sense.” Alpha said quietly in between kisses, still holding onto her breasts. She held onto him tighter with her legs, pushing herself up against his tail, her hips instinctually rocking back and forth against it.

      “Yeah,” she whispered, her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly, her hips rocking upwards against his tail more and more, “it’s also just, physically hot to the touch. Hotter than the rest of you.” She bit her lip, moaning and rolling her head backwards again, losing herself in his touch. His tail kept rubbing against her, harder and faster, till she began to pull away, “Do you have, ah, any,” she paused for a second but Alpha beat her to it.

      “Lubricant?” He said plainly, watching her blush at his words. He smirked. She nodded silently as he continued, “Yes, I do.” Expecting him to remove himself from her, she began to sit up on her elbows. She could feel the wanting throb between her legs and her urge to reach down and fix it herself was strong. She didn’t have to wait long though. Soon she felt Alpha’s wet, hot tongue on her stomach, it was hotter than it had been previously and it felt longer. Signe didn’t have time to contemplate that though as soon she found herself flopping backwards on the bed, her hands clutching at her own breasts and her mouth hanging open. Alpha did not waste time and simply pulled her underwear off of her and flung it to the floor, with the rest of her clothes.

      “When I asked for lubricant, I uh, I didn’t mean you had to do this.” Her voice felt small and far away, almost like it wasn’t a part of her or even coming from her. She could feel Alpha’s tongue and lips leaving a trail down her stomach, to her right thigh, and down to where her leg met her hip.

      “Would you prefer I didn’t?” His kisses stopped as he spoke bluntly, his hands holding onto her ankles tightly. His tail swished back and forth quickly, impatiently. She could feel his gaze on her and it was overwhelmingly heated. She hummed to herself as she thought, undecided.

      “I don’t know, I uh, I guess,” her voice trailed off as she drew in a shuddering breath, feeling his tongue sliding along her thigh and down to her most intimate places. Much to her surprise his kisses soon stopped and were replaced with a wet, hot feeling between her legs but with no pressure whatsoever. No movements, no suction, nothing, simply wet and hot and in copious amounts and it spurred her to ask in the softest tone imaginable, “What are you doing?” She heard a wet smacking sound and sucking, but felt nothing. Alpha crawled back up her form, his tail sliding between her legs once again, making her hips jolt upwards towards the very welcome pressure once again.

      “Do you want the artful truth or the curt truth?” He asked, his lips very close to her ear once again, his fingers buried in her hair and his heated tail rubbing back and forth between her legs. She shivered, pushing her hips against his tail, wanting more and more; she could feel the familiar feeling coiling up inside her. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, “Just tell me.” Her voice came out a little bit more than a moan, her hips still grinding against the hot, wet tail working its way back and forth and up and down.

      “You were indecisive, so I decided the best option was to simply drool on you.” His tail was moving faster now and the coil in her gut was tightening, her hips tilting upwards on their own, trying to get as close to the source of pressure as possible. She didn’t say anything, she simply nodded into his shoulder, uncaring. He smiled, pushing his face into the crook her neck, trailing kisses down to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair as her mouth fell open and soft groans came tumbling out. Her hips were jolting against his tail, stuttering and shaking; she was sweating with the effort. His long tongue busied itself by twirling around one of her nipples. She arched her back off of the bed, pushing her hips down trying to get away from the intense pressure for one instant, but he was insistent and his tail followed her down. She drew in a breathe and held it for a moment before she let out a high pitched sigh and her fingers dug into his shoulders, her nails leaving little crescent marks in his skin. He could feel the pulsating heat coming off of her and he smiled to himself, his tongue running up between her breasts once more, to her neck. Her hips rocked back and forth against his tail for several minutes, riding out the pulsating high.

      His gaze was fixed on her face, watching the way the little beads of sweat rolled down from her hairline and down her neck, hitting his sheets and leaving small dark spots. She was coming down from her high, her hips had stilled, her legs flopping to the side, and he pulled his tail away. He rested his weight on his elbow, off to the side of her, the bed dipping where he did so. He pushed his face against her neck, planting small kisses in a trail up to her ear. She rolled onto her side, kissing him full on the lips.

      “I didn’t know it could do all that,” she whispered in between kisses.

      “Yes, all that and more.” She laughed, kissing him once more; he smiled into their kiss.

      “I do hope that’s not a joke.” She said as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling over onto his back and pulling her with him. She sat up on his lap, her fingers walking down to his belt buckle of his pants and undoing it, letting the metal clank together and simply hang there. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, just as he had earlier, this time his skin left streaks of heat in their wake. Being still blindfolded, she fumbled with the topmost button of his pants for only a moment, and the zipper portion opened easily. She didn’t waste time in pulling them down, she dragged her hand down the fabric in front of her and could feel the intimate heat she had felt many times before. She let a languid smile spread across her face as she dragged her fingers over his firm package in front of her, she pulled the fabric away and let her skin come into contact with his, her fingers running down his length. Her thumb grazed the tip and Alpha hissed through his teeth, but suddenly she tilted her head, her mouth falling open slightly. Alpha’s eyes widened as he watched her and he began to sit up.

      “What is this?” She asked quietly, her thumb tapping something unknown to her, “this is your cock,” she ran her fingers over it causing him to push his hips up towards her, “but what is this? It doesn’t feel like your balls, they’re down here.” Her hand traveled farther south, into the heat of his pants. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were parted, her hand still digging into his pants; Alpha rolled his eyes, flopping backwards onto the bed.

      “Its my other one.” His voice barely above a whisper as he sat up on his elbows.

      “What?” She asked. He ran his hands up her legs, his fingertips tapping lightly on the sides of her thighs.

      “I have two cocks, Signe.” She said nothing but withdrew her hand, pressing her lips together tightly, “I take it you don’t like that?” He laughed, trying to jolly her along. She opened and shut her mouth several times, the final time her teeth clinking together.

      “What do you do with the second one?” She whispered, her hands wringing together in front of her. He watched her nervously, the tension in the room now palpable. Her mouth was pulled into a slight frown and her eyebrows were raised, she was sitting stock still and straight on his lap: she was scared. He let out a sigh and sat up completely, pulling her to him. She stiffened in his arms.

      “Whatever you want, really. If you don’t want me to use it though, I don’t have to.” He pushed his forehead to hers, “Honestly, I’m a little shocked you didn’t read about it in that book you found. I figured you knew.” She pulled away from his embrace, her hands gripping each other off and on again.

      “No, I didn’t read about it,” she said quickly as she drew in a breath, her words coming out faster and faster now, “it wasn’t mentioned, or maybe I missed it! I don’t know. I don’t remember reading about _that_ though.” She said nothing more but put her head on his shoulder, biting her lip again, this time hard. He pulled her to him and rested his head against hers, he rubbed his lips against her hair, kissing her scalp gently.

      “Are you trying to tell me that this is uncomfortable for you in a temporary way or in a forever way?” He whispered into her hair, his voice was neutral; neither upset nor pleased. She pressed against him, her eyes closed behind her blindfold. Her fingertips twirled in little circles on his chest.

      “I’m just caught off guard, I really wasn’t expecting that,” she snuggled as close to him as she could get, her legs wrapping around him, “I’m really sorry.” He said nothing but held onto her tightly with his left arm and with his right, he scooted up the bed, laying her down next to him on her side.

      “Wait here.” He said. She nodded and curled in on herself, missing his warmth and now suddenly very aware of how naked she was. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and the horrible feeling of her gut dropping in her stomach. She could hear him shuffling and moving about in the room behind her. The fireplace still crackling gently. She felt tugging at her blindfold and it fell away from her face. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed at them. Alpha was climbing into bed with her with his mask back on. He gestured for her to get under the covers and she did. He pulled her towards him, pushing his forehead against hers. He reached up with his thumb and pushed tears away that were threatening to boil over.

      “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I was just caught off guard and then I panicked!” Her voice rose an octave as she spoke, “I didn’t mean to ruin it. I’m-” Alpha put a finger to her lips.

      “It’s alright, we have,” he gestured vaguely with his hand in the air, “we have however long. You have every right to panic. I should have made sure, to be honest, and I didn’t. That said though, you didn’t ruin anything, alright? Everything is fine. Don't fret so.” He pushed his forehead to hers and she nodded in silence. They stared at one another for a long time. Her eyelids were beginning to close and he was pulling her to him just enough so she could rest her head on his arm. He watched as she slowly fell asleep next to him, cuddled into his shoulder. He watched her for a long time, watched the way her breathing evened out and the way her lips parted when she slept. He brushed her hair away from her face and back behind her ear, but she didn’t stir. After some time he put his hand up in the air and snapped his fingers twice: the fireplace went out and the room was bathed in inky blackness. The only source of light was Alpha’s eyes in the dark, shimmering and flashing, though they did not waver as he watched the woman in his bed as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, there's always more. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	21. The Hands that Sacrifice

_Sweden_

_November 15th, 1981_

_6:17 PM_

 

      She rifled through the stacks of papers and books in silence; only breaking it to mutter to herself occasionally. The amount of dirt and dust that accumulated down here was incredible. Signe found herself coughing more than doing any actual work. She was moving sluggishly and reprimanding herself over it. Her fingers seemed to drag over everything and her eyes lingered far too long on ancient scrolls and crumbling books. She sighed, allowing the one manuscript she was holding to slump into her lap. She rolled her head back on her shoulders and stared at the ceiling of the old archival room. After some time, she finally stood up and stretched, after sitting all day on the floor her body ached. Stretching her limbs and rubbing her lower back, she realized that all she’d been doing had indeed been sitting. Sitting and waiting. Sitting and thinking. Sitting and sitting and sitting. She stared around her at the boxes, filled to the brim with papers and books and manuscripts and barely bound together tomes: some of them now reduced to dust, some of them now only memories of memories.

      Signe couldn’t help but let her mind wander and think about the scrolls in the catacombs; what Nihil had said, what Alpha had said about them. To think of all that knowledge lost was painful. She sighed to herself, putting her hands on her hips and scanning the room. She bit the inside of her lip as she thought. Her eyes scanned over box after box, pile after pile, and finally came to rest on the old, heavy wooden door off in the corner of the room. She squinted at it, realizing now that she’d never seen anyone come or go through it. It was as though it simply melted into the stone walls, effectively making itself invisible.

      She stared at it for some time, it seemed so out of the way, and yet now was ever present and in the forefront of her mind. Signe drew in a deep, sharp breath; she pressed her lips together in thought. A moment of silence ticked by and she found herself running back up the dirt floored tunnel, back to the main archive. Her desk was a mess of papers and books, but it was an organized chaos and her hands knew where they needed to be. She skimmed through manuscripts and opened and shut books in a frantic act to try and find what she was looking for. It took only several minutes before she found it: the map.

      “Here you are!” She said in triumph, speaking only to herself as she laid the map down on the desk, unrolling and smoothing it out as best she could; placing a book on one corner to prevent it from rolling in on itself. It was the same map Alpha had shown her weeks prior. It was a parchment which was so long it could easily now be considered a scroll. It was a map of every floor beneath her, every hallway, room, and dead end of the catacombs which coursed through the earth under the church. She studied it with wide eyes, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth while she thought. Her fingers were drumming on the map at a quick speed, creating a gentle, but constant rhythm against the wood of the desk.

      With her finger tip she traced several of the passages, watching how they wound and twisted around one another; how they intersected and branched off, some labeled with a red X and others had small notes written next to them that were indecipherable. She noticed that one of the paths led up to the door in the storage room beneath her, that passageway descended into one of the main tunnels. She looked up, gazing out of the windows briefly: it was dark now. The usual foot traffic would be minimal. She bit her lip, thinking about what Alpha had said, to never go down there, “But if I have the map, I should be fine.” She whispered to herself, as though it were a calming mantra. Her gaze lingered on the ancient scroll in front of her, her eyes unblinking, watching the trail from the door to the corridors down below.

      She began to trace the path again with her finger, trying to count the distance between the door and the room she needed to go to. She shook her head, closing her eyes; her hair fell down across her face as she hung her head, “But Alpha said not to.” She whispered into the darkened room: her mind wandered. It wandered back to the other night and it burned. Her face turned red thinking about it. How she had rejected him so outright. He had taken it, but she hated letting him down; she hated making him feel unwanted. She shook her head, pushing her hair back and tucking it firmly behind her ear, her fingers lingered but for a moment. She drew in a breath and steeled herself, nodding firmly. Rolling the map back up onto its scroll, Signe tucked it under her arm and then set about looking for a flashlight. She opened every drawer in the archive, finally finding one in a desk by the door. She banged her hand on the exterior of it, the batteries readjusting in the metal casing with a heavy _clunk_. After several substantial shakes, it came on, though the light was dim. Signe pondered if she should take anything else with her, but aside from the map and a flashlight, she didn’t think she’d need anything more.

      Once again she descended the sloping dirt path down to the ancient archival room. The industrial light was still humming away and she was briefly reminded of the time that Alpha had tripped over the power cable and nearly fell face first into a stack of books. A broad, genuine smile crept across her face and she couldn’t help but think of him now while she was doing what he had explicitly told her not to do. She stared at the door in the corner of the room, the archaic, heavy wooden thing that had escaped her vision so many times before now. She gulped. She could feel it now, it was as though it now had a presence, when before it had none and was nothing. Walking towards it she could feel the cold air seeping out between the wood of the door and the stone of the walls. It made a low whistling sound as the wind picked up through the old tunnels below. She reached her hand out to the door, pulling it back once, twice, but on the third time she grasped the round iron handle.

      She pulled, expecting the door to open, but the door barely budged. She let go of the iron handle and it clanked heavily back onto the wood, bouncing solidly against the door once, twice. She sighed, “Naturally,” she muttered to herself as she laid the scroll and flashlight down onto a nearby box. She grasped the handle with both of her hands then and dug her heels into the ground. The door began to shudder and creak and dust began to dislodge and fall to the floor. The door started to open, the bottom of it grinding against the packed dirt floor, leaving a trail in its wake. She kept pulling and eventually the door seemed to open completely and easily, as though the only thing holding the door back had been its poor position in its frame against the uneven floor. She panted as she stood back, leaning her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She shook her head and she stood up, pulling her hair into a messy bun, tied together only with loops of itself. She wiped her hands off on her jeans, the residue from the iron handle felt dirty on her sweaty palms. Gathering herself once more, she picked up the scroll of the map and the flashlight. She banged the flashlight on the palm of her hand, readjusting the batteries once more to get it to flicker to life. She gazed down the the tunnel and noticed lit sconces along the wall, every few feet several candles burned pleasantly.

      “Oh,” she whispered softly, shrugging and turning the flashlight off, though she kept it clasped tightly in her hand. As she took a step into the corridor, she had a thought and turned around with a quickness, grabbing an old box full of books that were to be thrown away, and placed it in the opening of the door, “At least I can’t get locked down here now.” She said aloud to herself as she dragged the box into the doorway, blocking the doors path to the latch. She stood up, rubbing the dirt and dust off her hands on her pants. She drew in a sharp breath, releasing it heavily through her nose as she turned on her heel, facing the downward sloping corridor.

      The corridor was illuminated only by candles in sconces; though, they seemed to burn unnaturally bright. The flames did not flicker as she passed by, nor did they shift or dance, as normal flame should have. An uneasy feeling crept up from her core, but she pushed it down as best she could and tried not to look too closely at the candles as she walked. Instead, she focused on the gentle downward sloping stone floor. Looking down at the stone she was able to notice the age: the stones were smooth. Much smoother than the ones upstairs; her shoes slid on them much easier. She turned and looked over her shoulder towards the door which remained propped open, allowing warm, safe light to stream in. She drew in a shaky breath and clicked her teeth together tightly, resolute in her decision to continue. She turned away from the safety of the open door and looked down at the map she had clutched in her hand, “Looks like I follow this hallway for a while,” she muttered to herself, turning the map this way and that, following the path and trying to memorize it. She nodded and rolled the map back up, tucking it tightly under her arm as she set off.

      She walked at a normal pace down the stone floored corridor. Not a sound could be heard: no footsteps, no wind, and certainly there was no one else in sight. She followed the corridor for some time, walking at a brisk, normal pace; it seemed to go on forever, though she did have the distinct feeling that the floor was sloping ever downward into the earth. She glanced at the map every so often, mumbling to herself as she went, trying to find the best passage to the room marked with a red circle around it. Though it seemed that every time she looked at the map, it kept leading her down the same corridor. Finally, she ended up turning right down a steeply sloping, and very narrow, tunnel. Her shoes skidded on the dirt floor and she almost lost her balance, had she not reached out and caught herself on the stone wall. But that was when she noticed the encroaching darkness: the sconces on the walls were filled with burnt out candles. She squinted at them momentarily, then turned and looked over her shoulder at the way she had come: the corridor she had left was still lit.

      Signe gulped and drew in a breath, being forced to check the map with her flash light now, the previous corridors light only just barely glinting over her shoulder. She gazed at it and followed the path with her finger before rolling it back up into itself once more. She allowed the flashlight to show her the way. Her sneakers crunched down onto the dirt floor and she tried to ignore the oppressive air in this corridor, it felt hot and dry, “I’m underground, shouldn’t I be cold?” She whispered to herself, unzipping her sweatshirt as she walked. After several minutes, she stopped and looked at the map once more, “Looks like there are some stairs going down here.” She turned to her left and shone the flashlight down into the completely dark passageway. She blinked once, twice, and then a third time. The darkness of the stairs seemed to swallow up the flashlight, consuming it entirely. She looked back at the map and then once more at the stairs. She squatted down to get a better look: the stairs were odd proportions and unevenly constructed and laid.

      “This is poor craftsmanship at best,” she whispered to herself, “Is it just old?” She asked the darkness around her, though she received no answer. She ran her hand across the top most step: it wasn’t smooth like the rest had been, like someone had been walking on it for thousands of years. No, it was rough, as though it were carved straight from a cliff side. She pulled her hand away, wiping her palm on her pants, like she was wiping something off, wiping something that felt _wrong_ off of her. She stared down into the blackness of the stairs for a moment longer. It felt like eyes were on her, but there was no one there. For a moment, she debated saying something to the dark obscurity, but a logical voice in her head screamed at her not to: some sense of self preservation rearing up at just the right moment. She tore her eyes away from the impenetrable gloom.

      She stood up quickly and looked around, shining the flash light behind her and back up the passage. She gritted her teeth together, her vision focused back the way she had come, but in the end she didn’t hear anything, and there certainly was no one there, but she could have sworn she’d heard something move. Signe began to feel cold, but it was not from the temperature, it was from a feeling deep down and she quickly whipped out the map, trying to find an alternate route around these strange, otherworldly stairs.

      “If I follow this same path straight for a while it looks like there should be a way around,” Signe whispered to herself, turning the map this way and that, humming as she thought, “but it’s awfully smudged here and there.” She dragged her fingers across the portion of the map that had been warped over time, the lines bleeding into other lines: it would be a gamble. She bit her lip, glancing once more down the unnatural steps, stairs that looked, and felt, as though they were never made for her, let alone anyone like her. She felt that chill run up her spine once again. Tearing her gaze from the darkness, she tucked the map under her arm, and set off down the corridor; leaving the strange stairs and the darkness they disappeared into behind her.

      Signe found herself looking over her shoulder more and more. Wondering again and again if this was a good idea. The floor was now simply packed dirt and as she walked along her flashlight glanced over ancient, sealed wooden doors. Some of them, it appeared, had their handles removed so that they would remain inaccessible forever. She gulped again, feeling her throat tighten at that thought. She didn’t bother looking at the map to reveal what may or may not be inside these closed off doors, but instead hurried along the passageway.

      After what had felt like hours, she reached a dead end. But it was only to find that she could go right or left: straight was no longer an option. She pulled out the map once more, crouched down onto the ground and unrolled the parchment, looking at it with the flashlight. She was muttering to herself, following the pathway from the door in the archive along with her finger, tracing the steps she took, she shook her head, “This doesn’t make any sense. This shouldn’t be a dead end.” She whispered to herself, looking up for a brief moment and shining her flashlight to the right and then to the left. As if that would give any answer. But the light simply bounced off the thick stone walls, seemingly endlessly. She bit her lip, hard. She was feeling hot, her hands were clammy and she could feel herself sweating down the back of her neck; her hair becoming a stringy mess. Her face twisted into a grimace as she looked at the map, her flashlight bouncing all over the parchment, trying to see where each corridor led to. She sat up on her knees, letting go of the flashlight out of frustration and it began to roll away down the left corridor, due to the sloping floor.

      “Shit!” She said sharply as she dove for the flashlight. Her legs flailed in her attempt to chase it across the dirt floor and keep it from rolling away. But the flashlight rolled off down the adjacent corridor, its light bouncing wildly off of the stone walls for several seconds as Signe attempted to scramble to her feet. She was on her knees, her hands covered in dirt and dust as she watched the flashlight suddenly stop rolling, as if caught on something unseen. She squinted: the light began to move on its own. Her eyes widened and she felt cold all over. She was frozen in place, unable to move, her eyes simply locked on to the dark corridor before her as she watched in horror. But a voice sounded out of the darkness, a familiar, warm and smooth voice.

      “And to think! How I never thought I’d see you away from your desk.” The voice chuckled lightly as a soft snapping sound echoed throughout the halls. Suddenly, several candles in sconces on the walls lit up with that same, always unnatural looking, flame. She let out a breathe, smiling as she did so, her color beginning to return to her cheeks.

      “Fire!” She leaned back off of her hands and onto her knees, “You don’t know how glad I am to see you.” She smiled and let go of a breath she’d clearly been holding in. He took a moment to bow. Then extended his hand to her, she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

      “You certainly are shaking most vehemently, Signe Rask.” He said, noticing the way her hands shook, “Whatever are _you_ doing all the way down here though? I’m sure you can imagine how I simply _must_ inquire.” He tilted his head as he asked, then gingerly handed her the flashlight. She clutched tightly it in her hands, as though it were the only lifeline she had. She turned it over, back and forth for a moment, fumbling with it before turning off. Her eyes were wide and she kept clearing her throat. Fire watched her as she tucked the flashlight under her arm and dusted off her pants and her hands, rubbing them together to get the dirt off. She wiped away the cold sweat on her brow with her sleeve.

      “I was looking for something, I found this map,” she grabbed at the scroll which she had kicked away in her desperate scramble for the flashlight, “it shows me where I can find a certain manuscript Alpha mentioned.” She bit her lip, her cheeks turning a soft crimson as she spoke. Fire grinned behind his mask, leaning back on his heels, squatting in front of her.

      “May I?” He gestured to the map. She handed it to him. He studied it for a long while, turning it this way and that, humming to himself, tapping the parchment. “Here’s your delicious little problem,” he laid the map down onto the ground and gestured for the flashlight, which Signe readily turned over to him. He shone the light down onto the ancient parchment, illuminating the twisting and turning pathways.

      “Your issue is that all these junctures are collapsed. These stairs, well dear I hate to tell you but they don’t go anywhere! Just a dead end, really, and these stairs here, well lets just say you _definitely_ don’t want to go down there.” He tapped the map in various spots, “The only way down to this room you’ve marked here, is by following this corridor here behind me,” he shone the flashlight down into the right hand side corridor, “but that is not a way I would recommend.” He turned back to look at her. His eyes were resolute behind his mask. The humor in his voice had gone.

      “But I need to, Fire. I need this manuscript.” She stared back at him, her voice was adamant, her gaze tight and hot. Fire shook his head as he handed the flashlight back to her.

      “Why?” His question was simple but it cut straight through her. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again, clicking her teeth together. Unsure of what to say or even, how to say it.

      “Alpha said they meant nothing,” a small smile spread across her face as she spoke, “He said that they didn’t matter but I heard Nihil, I heard what he said. They want them very badly.” She sighed. Fire nodded.

      “And whatever did Papa Nihil say, pray tell?” Fire asked, his tail swishing on the ground gently. Signe watched it swish back and forth, noticing how different it was from Alpha’s. She felt herself blush thinking back on that night and how ridiculous she felt now. She drew in a breath and grimaced as she spoke.

      “Nihil said that the scroll down here, the one in this room,” she leaned over and indicated on the map, tapping her finger on the parchment several times for emphasis, “this scroll has some kind of information in it that he wants. I couldn’t hear very much though. He kept mentioning how important it was and how it would help the church. But Alpha kept denying him. Kept saying how unimportant it was, but I could hear it in his voice that,” she paused, “that wasn’t how he _really_ felt.” Fire nodded silently, turning the map and gazing at it for a moment. Signe sat very still, gripping the flashlight in her hands tightly.

      “Well, I don’t know what sort of scroll could have any kind of power greater than the ones Nihil already has, though that is absolutely out of my jurisdiction. This is information that only my lovely, and ever helpful, brother would have.” He smirked behind his mask, “Sadly, I’m afraid I am out of my depth, Signe Rask.” He looked up at her and shrugged. The corridor was silent for a moment. Signe’s gaze locked onto the map, she sighed, her eyes downcast. Fire began to stand up, dusting himself off, he offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.

      “I suggest we go back, I take it you came in through the archival door? I can get you back there, I know the way.” She gripped the flashlight in her hand, her mouth was a straight line.

      “No, Fire. I came down here for this. I need to get there. I’ll never get another chance. If Alpha finds out I was down here he’ll,” she searched for words that refused to appear. Fire nodded.

      “Yes, yes, he’ll be very angry and displeased and he’ll probably never leave you alone again, because surely he doesn’t want his beautiful, and ever so able and competent, prized human being down here doing a _Ghouls job_.” Fire’s words dripped in sarcasm, though the corners of his eyes through his mask crinkled in scandalous delight. Signe rolled her eyes, but the smallest hint of a small tugged at her lips.

      “I take it you don’t like doing this? Or do you just not like me?” She asked curtly, bending down to pick up the map. Still the slightest hint of a playful smile on her face. Fire inclined his head, knowing this was a game now.

      “Oh no Signe Rask, it is not you I dislike! I find you friendly and interesting and, surely very adventurous and brave, after all here you are in tunnels and corridors that you were _explicitly_ told to stay out of and yet!” He laughed as he continued, “Here you are! Ever the envelope pusher, you certainly are.” He turned his hands palm side up and gestured towards her, as though showing her off for all to see. She let a small guilty smile creep across her features.

      “I’m sorry, I don’t want to get you in trouble! But if we can get this scroll, Alpha would be so pleased. I know he would! It can’t be that far,” she said as she unrolled the map once more, “look, it should be just down this corridor here, down this flight of stairs, and around, whatever this is.” She gestured vaguely at a smudged box on the parchment. Fire took the map from her and studied it again. A heavy silence overtook him. He shook his head.

      “This is very dangerous territory, Signe Rask. I don’t think you truly understand what you’re getting into here.” His voice was low; lower than she’d ever heard it. He was almost whispering, his hands were tense as he held the map out, “Perhaps, perhaps if we’re quick and we’re quiet, we might get in and get out. Do you know _exactly_ what it is you’re looking for? If you see it, will you know right away?” He asked critically, his voice was stiff and harsh. She nodded.

      “I think I will. I saw sketches of the case it was kept in. It was plain wood with only a symbol on the top,” she gestured with her hands as she spoke, as though displaying the case in front of her, “no names of authors or anything like the usual scroll’s case would have. But if the scroll is still in the case, that’s yet to be determined.” She shrugged, uncertain. Fire drew in a deep breath and sighed.

      “This room you think the scroll is in is not too terribly far away from here.” He looked back up the corridor in which she had come, “There is a set of stairs though, we might be able to sneak down that way quicker then heading down this tight passage.” He nodded his head towards the dark tunnel to the right, the one he had indicated earlier. Signe shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. She glanced back towards the stairs, the unevenly cut stone stairs that didn’t seem to fit. She thought about that horrible lingering chill she’d had while staring down into the depths.

      “Those stairs,” her face pulled into a frown, “they didn’t feel right. They were unnaturally shaped and I felt like I was being watched.” Fire rolled the scroll up tightly and tucked it under his arm.

      “Watched? Did you see any movement anywhere?” His tone was serious and to the point; his gentle joking manner was gone. His eyes bore into her heatedly, waiting. She shook her head.

      “I didn’t see anyone anywhere, I was all alone. That was the creepy part.” Her arms remained folded across her chest.

      “No, you weren’t all alone,” Fire whispered hurriedly, “we’ll take the tunnel here to the right.” He gestured to it with a nod of his head, “You were being watched, Signe Rask, you just didn’t see it because it didn’t _want_ you to see it.” His words were tight and clipped and she noticed how he sounded like his brother for a moment with his stern and practical words. “Stay close to me, do you understand? If I tell you to be quiet, you need to listen to me, okay?” She nodded and Fire linked his arm with hers. She was pushed next to him tightly in the tunnel. She reached for the flashlight under her arm but Fire pushed it away, “No, no light here. I can see just fine, so keep that thing turned off. After all, it’ll attract unwanted attention.” They walked as though they were one unit, one foot in front of the other, one after the next. Soon the lit crossroads of the corridor where she had been discovered by Fire disappeared behind them and all she saw in front of her was dimly lit stone walls and an ever downward sloping dirt floor.

      Fire remained silent for most of the walk. He was tense. When they reached another crossroads in the tunnels, Signe could hear Fire sniffing. Without saying a word, he tugged her along to the right, down another smaller tunnel. She could feel the stone walls against her arm, the jagged old rocks seemed to grab at her as she passed by, clinging, cloying, seemingly trying to get her to stay with them there in the depths, forever. But Fire pulled her along. The air was oppressive down here: it was hot and humid and soon Signe found herself taking deeper breaths than she normally would have. She leaned heavily on Fire and soon on the stone wall, her fingers digging into the rock.  

      “Are you alright?” Fire whispered as he came to a halt. Signe nodded, “I’m okay, it’s just really hot. Are you down here often? I mean, do you all do patrols or whatever?” She asked, out of breath, as she ran a hand across the back of her neck. Fire pulled her along as he nodded, half way carrying her, “Keep moving, we’ll reach a cold spot soon and you’ll cool off. But to answer your question, no, I don’t usually come all the way down here. I’m usually closer to the surface. Things become,” he paused for a moment and sighed, “things become strange and alarming the further down you go.” He looked behind them for a brief moment, but shook his head. Signe could hear his tail thrashing about against the backs of his thighs.

      They walked along for only a little while. The floor gently sloping down and down, further and further into the earth. Signe halfway being carried by Fire, though to his credit, he did not complain. They began to turn to the left, the tunnel they were in started to even out and the heat Signe had experienced before was fading. Her face felt cooler now and she could feel the sweat, which had beaded on her forehead, start to cool as it rolled down her face and onto her chest. Fire gripped her arm, “Are you alright now?” He whispered, his voice was soft. She nodded, “Yes, thank you. Sorry about that I didn’t realize-” She stopped speaking as she turned in the dark gloom to see Fire pressing his ear to the wall of the tunnel they’d come out of. His tail flicked back and forth aggressively.

      “What are you doing?” She whispered urgently. Fire stood up quickly.

      “Listening.” He whispered back softly, he held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her along as she regained herself. The cooler air down here was refreshing. It was dark, damp and the floor was a mix of dirt and old gravely stones that rolled about with every step she took. She clung to Fire’s arm, he had assured her he could see, after all. She looked up at him in the dark, noticing the way he kept looking around: he was on high alert. Though for what, she did not know.

      “Do you need the map?” She whispered to him, gesturing to it under her arm. He shook his head.

      “No, I remember the area well enough, it’s down this larger corridor here.” He gestured with a nudge of his elbow and she began to walk in that direction, “This is where we would have come out, had we taken those stairs you didn’t like.” He jerked his head to a dark chasm to the right. The stairs kept going, down and down and down into the depths. They were uneven and roughly carved, even here. The stillness of the air was unsettling at best and Signe crossed her arms across her chest, fidgeting nervously. She stared down into the depths of those unnaturally carved stairs and she found the darkness made some voice in her scream to move, to get away as fast as possible.

      “There’s something sinister about them.” Her voice was soft and low, a gentle, an almost terrified whisper. Fire said nothing, but instead squatted down to the sandy floor, staring at it for a bit. Signe looked around, noticing how the larger open space they’d wandered into felt as though it were rejecting them. It were trying to push them out. A voice in her head whispering how she didn’t belong here: how this was not her domain. She gulped audibly and wrung her hands together. Fire stood abruptly and gently grabbed her elbow again, guiding her down the corridor. He kept looking over his shoulder, back towards the stairs.

      “What’s wrong?” Signe asked finally, after several minutes of silent walking. Fire drew in a breath, his tail slashing about even more aggressively than before.

      “I don’t know,” his voice was pressing and perturbed, “there were markings in the dirt at the foot of the stairs. But I've never seen anything quite like that before." His voice passed into a whisper for a moment, before it picked up again, "Let us not speak on it though!” He said merrily as he ushered her along. It was everything she could do not to stop and examine every room they passed. The doors on some of them broken down, battered down with time or perhaps an angry fist. As they descended further into the corridor, it became colder and colder, the air began to have a chill to it and Signe found herself zipping up her sweatshirt. It didn’t do much good, but it was better than nothing.

      “Are you very cold, Signe Rask?” Fire asked quietly at a juncture in the corridor. She nodded, letting out a breath that ended in steam. Fire cupped his hands to his mouth and blew into them, as though he were whistling. But as he pulled his hands away Signe saw that they were red, glowing red. Her eyes grew wide but she had no time to process that as Fire cupped her face with his hands and she could feel warmth flowing back into her. She felt like she’d melt. It was like sinking into a hot bath after coming in from playing in the snow for hours as a child.

      “I hope this alleviates some of your, obviously dreadful, discomfort.” Fire said, chuckling gently. Signe nodded her head, feeling warm and comforted, even after Fire pulled his hands away. They began to walk on but Signe did not ask how he had been able to do that. A part of her didn’t want to know. Another part of her was too terrified to open her mouth. The corridor they’d been walking down had begun to collect a heavy blanket of fog on the ground, it was thick and difficult to see through. More chillingly, it had appeared out of nowhere. Fire stopped her when the fog was at its thickest, holding out his arm like a rail crossing as he got down on all fours and drew in a deep breath, only to release it into the fog. The heat caused the fog to roll away, revealing the ever downward sloping floor.

      “There, now we can see where we’re going at least.” He said as he stood up, brushing off his pants and freeing himself of dirt. Signe nodded, “We should be coming up on the room with the scroll, shouldn’t we?” She said, her voice was very small as she leaned into Fire, reaching for the map, which she still had tucked safely under arm. Fire nodded quietly as they walked, the fog now dissipating.

      “Yes, it should be just down this way, it’ll be on the left.” He gestured smoothly with one hand. Signe nodded in silence. Fire turned to look over his shoulder, back at the way they had come. His pace slowed for but a moment; he shook his head, focusing again on the sloping ground in front of him. They approached the last stone archway on the left. Signe began to walk inside but Fire held tight to her forearm, “Wait just a moment.” He whispered, peering inside the room first, he nodded and then gestured for her to continue in.

      “Fire,” she whispered quickly, “I need to use the flashlight. I can’t see anything!” Fire sighed, looking around in the corridor. He watched the fog moving back in across the floor, the way they had come; he drew in a sharp breath, then waved his hand vaguely, “Fine, do it, but be quick about it!” His voice was taught and harsh as he squatted down in the stone archway. Signe turned the flashlight on, scanning around the room quickly she noticed right away that this had obviously been an ancient scriptorium of some kind. Overturned desks were jumbled in one corner, most were broken into pieces and some were now simply dust piles on the floor, mere shadows of what they had once been. She stepped over piles of parchment, some of them crumbling as she passed; having been dried out for centuries the slightest movement caused them to turn to dust. She made her way to the far wall: it was covered in books that would never see the light of day. As her flashlight passed over the spines of ancient tomes, Fire stayed crouched in the doorway. He was sniffing the air and swaying this way and that on the balls of his feet; his tail was stiff and alert.

      Signe wasn’t paying him any heed though, she was scanning the shelf, going deeper and deeper into the room. The shelves weren’t much better off than the scribes desks had been. Many of the wooden shelves had collapsed in on themselves, the books and scrolls now in a tumbled heap. She bent down to one of them, sifting through the pile for a moment, trying to see the titles on some of the scrolls. Fire hissed from the doorway, “You said you knew what you were looking for!” Signe looked up at him, shining the light on his masked face, he held his hands up in irritation. She glared at him, “I do! I just don’t know _where_ it is!” She hissed back at him, her mouth a straight line, her eyes wide. Fire shook his head, turning away from her. He scooted back into the door frame, swaying forward slightly to see down the corridor. The fog was much heavier now; Fire glared into it and fidgeted, his tail began to thrash against the dirt floor.

      “As amazing as, I’m sure you all are, you’re not what I came for,” Signe whispered to the books and scrolls on the floor. She began to walk further into the room noticing more and more broken shelves, more piles of bound manuscripts, tomes, blank and untreated parchments. There were long dried out ink vials scattered everywhere, some of them lay shattered on the floor surrounded by broken and useless quills. She furrowed her brow, scanning the flash light across the glass shards on the ground, running her shoe through the mess momentarily, wondering what in the world would have happened to cause such a mess.

      “Be quiet!” Fire’s voice was a severe whisper, “Don’t make so much noise, find what you came to get!” He said from the doorway behind her. She rolled her eyes at him and continued on her way, whispering to herself as she went, “Starting to sound an awful lot like your ever judicious and prudent brother there, Fire.” Her flashlight beamed around the back of the room, the stone wall was sturdy, though there was a long crack in it where it should have joined the adjacent wall. It was as though it had been made to squeeze through. She squinted at it, but again that voice in her head pulled her away. She eyed the crack suspiciously as she moved away from it and along the back wall. She went back to stepping over old broken furniture and long forgotten books and manuscripts.

      Fire turned around and saw Signe’s flashlight bouncing in the room behind him. His tail swished feverishly. He watched as the fog in the hallway became thicker and heavier, resting almost at his shins. He scooted out of the stone archway and into the room; oddly, the fog did not drag with him and follow him into the room. He found himself glaring at it once more. He pushed his back against the stone wall, just inside the room. He watched Signe from a distance: she was down on her knees, opening an ancient chest that had been pushed into a corner. Her flashlight now tightly held under her arm, pointing down into the old wooden trunk. His tail thrashed wildly, the fog creeping by the doorway slowly, as though it were on a patrol, like it was looking for something. Fire began to grit his teeth together, the sharp points grinding against one another.

      Signe dug into the wooden trunk, pushing scrolls and manuscripts this way and that, some of them disintegrating as she moved them. She didn’t care this time though, she was on a mission. “It has to be in here,” she whispered to herself, the light bouncing around the trunk as she moved. Her hands sifting through dust and dirt, she had to pull herself away for a moment and cough, but instead of waiting she simply held her breath and dove into the trunk head first. She could feel the edge of the wood cutting into her stomach; the trunk was too deep and she was too short, “Come on, _come on be here_ , you’re supposed to be in here.” She dug around in the dust and dirt, her hand groping for anything solid. Finally, her fingers wrapped around a cylinder. She gasped, drawing in dust and dirt into her lungs, she came up from the trunk sputtering and coughing. She dropped the flashlight in her haste to stand but in her hands was the cylinder she came all this way for.

      Signe picked up the flashlight and tucked it under her arm once more. She was still coughing, now her face flushed red, but the smile that spread across her features was genuine. She was beaming from ear to ear as she walked back to the stone archway, avoiding broken piles of furniture and boxes and books. She looked down at the cylinder in her hands and began to open the top. The ancient canister was stuck and so she started to twist the top instead of pulling on it, the wood made a loud squeaking sound as it rubbed against itself. She cursed under her breath. As she looked up, wondering where Fire was and whether he could open the cylinder, he appeared right in front of her and roughly grabbed the canister from her hands. With one swift movement, he pulled Signe against his form and took several steps backwards, dragging her with him as he slammed his back to the stone wall.

      “What the fuck are you-” The words came flying out before she could stop them but Fire’s hand slammed down tightly over her mouth. She tried to struggle against him, but that was futile; he had one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped tightly around her midsection. His back was pushed flush to the wall and he was holding her against him in the corner of the room. They were close enough to see out into the main corridor, but it was still pitch black in the corner Fire had dragged her into. Signe struggled but only for a moment before she felt Fire grip her tightly and she heard him whispering hurriedly into her ear, “Be completely still. Do _not_ speak. We’ve been followed.”


	22. The Hands That Guard

_Sweden_

_November 16th, 1981_

_1:37 AM_

 

      “What do you mean _we were followed_?” Signe whispered heatedly into Fire’s hand. He shook his head, pushing her back against the wall. She stared at Fire’s back for a second, waiting for an answer. He held out his hand in front of her, motioning for her to stay put. She tried to peer around him, but was forcibly pushed back once more. Fire turned his head, hissing at her, “Stop moving.” She glared at him.

      “What’s going on?” Signe grabbed his sleeve, tugging impatiently. Fire whirled around, his hands on her shoulders. They were very warm and she could see his tail lashing back and forth behind him, quickly, angrily, like Alpha’s did. She looked up at the face hidden behind the silver mask, the only thing visible were his bright, wide eyes.

      “I think this is the thing that was watching you in the stairwell,” Fire hissed in a rushed whisper, his voice tight and dry as he spoke, “this room is protected by the runes on the door frame. But I don’t know how long they can withstand it.” His voice was haggard. He turned back around and pointed to the fog rolling across the hallway, it was knee deep now, piled up against the very edge of the door frame but not entering. The seemingly gentle tendril fingers of the fog reaching up and licking the edges of the ancient stone doorway. They pulled away sharply, as though suddenly burnt by something when they touched the stone. “See how it keeps away from the stone?” Fire whispered, his voice now a charged, heated buzz. Signe simply nodded, swallowing audibly. Her throat was dry and the palms of her hands were sweating; she wiped them on her pants, desperately trying to shake the cold feeling in her limbs.

      “What do we do?” She whispered back to him, her face now deathly pale and even in the dark gloom of the room it was obvious. Fire looked between the fog rolling in the hallway and Signe several times; first to the fog, then to the human behind him. The room itself was disturbingly quiet when no one was speaking, it felt as though the very stone itself were listening to them. He drew in a sharp breath, focusing on the fog; he gulped. “I,” he paused abruptly and looked around the room desperately, “I do not know.” He turned back to her, his eyes were pained. Signe pressed her lips together, wringing her hands tightly.

      The fog advanced. It crept by, becoming thicker and more urgent as it pressed against the door frame. Fire continued to back up towards Signe, pushing her further into the corner of the room. She pressed herself against his back and found him winding his tail around her. She gulped. “This was a mistake, wasn’t it?” She whispered softly. Fire tilted his head left and then right before he spoke, almost shrugging to himself, “Well, you could call it that, yes.” He whispered back hurriedly. The thick fog continued to build up in the hall and was now mounting up against the door frame; it seemed intentional. It was as though it were a living, breathing entity. Signe watched it closely from behind Fire’s upper arm, her fingers latching onto his sleeve tightly. He stiffened against her touch, but did not move. He let out a sharp breath through his mask, cursing inwardly to himself, his gaze fixed on the fog.

      “We can’t just stay here, Fire. We have to do something.” She said quietly, her fingers digging into his arm as she spoke. He shook his head.

      “I know, I know, but in truth,” he shook his head, looking down at the ground momentarily, “I am very out of my depth, Signe Rask, and I don’t know what would happen if we just walked out into it.” He gestured towards the fog, his voice still a hurried, dry whisper. Every breath he drew was unsteady now. She looked between Fire and the fog, watching the way it kept pushing against the stone, seemingly getting braver the deeper it became in the hall.

      “Couldn’t we make a run for it? Can’t you, _oh I don’t know_ , blast fire through it or something? You’re a fire ghoul for fucks sake! Don’t you have any magical powers?!” She said, her voice raising an octave as she spoke. Fire shook his head absently.

      “I do have _magical powers_ ,” he said sarcastically, “but this is beyond me. This is not something I anticipated when coming down here,” his voice lowered, almost as though he were speaking only to himself, “I didn’t think we were far enough down for _this_.” Signe grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to turn and look at her.

      “What do you mean! Stop being a cryptic asshole like your brother! What is this? Are we going to die? Tell me!” Her voice was raising and there was no silencing her. The fog in the hallway began to react to her raised voice, pushing itself against the frame of the doorway, more and more of it piling up. Fire shook his head sharply, angrily and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards him.

      “ _Stop yelling_ ,” his voice was once more a hot, hurried whisper, “it thinks we’re here but if you keep yelling it will _know we’re here_ , do you understand me?” She pulled away from him in a flurry of movement, pushing his hands off of her shoulders.

      “I’m not going to remain silent and let some weird creeping fog kill me! We have to make a decision. We have to do _something_!” Her eyes were wide as she spoke and it was clear that she was not about to listen to Fire anymore. He began to speak but before the words were able to come out of his mouth the room was penetrated by a low, horrible cry.

      “What was that?” Signe asked quietly, her face drained of all color once more. Her eyes scanning the room. Fire hung his head, “Fire, what was _that_?” She asked again, this time more urgently, walking towards him as she spoke.

      “The fog was just the patrol unit, but now its owner definitely knows we’re here.” As he spoke the low cry sounded once more, a terrifying mixture between a fog horn and a scream. The candles in the hallway blew out and the room was doused in darkness. Signe clung onto Fire’s arm, his tail wrapping itself instinctively around her as he pulled her back towards the wall once more.

      “Those runes,” she whispered, “can it get past those runes?” Fire shook his head.

      "I don’t know.” Signe made a small sound of terror in the back of her throat as she gripped Fire tighter; their footsteps moving through the debris and dust in the room. The cry sounded again, this time it was much closer. Signe felt herself breaking out in a cold sweat. Fire was stiff. The fog pressed at the door frame again with insistence at being given entry. But the runes held. The fog was beginning to shift and move in the hallway, as though someone, or something, were walking in it, or on it. It swirled up and around and moved out of the way. Fire gulped, letting out a long held breath. The cry that they’d heard earlier was now a deep, guttural growl and it was very close.

      “What is that thing, Fire?” Her voice quaked as she spoke.

      “Something horrible and far, far, beyond my powers.” Fire said, resolutely; his voice was low and resigned, “I might have an idea though.” Signe brightened up and leaned into him.

      “What is it? Tell me, anything! We can’t just stay here, we’re sitting ducks!” She gestured to the door frame. The fog now whipping itself into a frenzy in the hallway, swirling into small tornadoes and grazing up and down the stone outside of the room. The sounds from the hallway were growing louder. The cry they’d heard earlier was now beginning to sound like sniffling and snuffling, as though something were smelling for them: hunting them down. The foghorn cry was gone entirely and was replaced by a deep, thrumming breathing sound. Fire dragged Signe closer to the door frame, remaining out of sight from anything that might peer in. He pulled her along the stone wall, so their backs were both flush against it. He turned his head towards her as he spoke, “It will try to come in here, I cannot say if those runes will hold it back or injure it or what. I do not have any concrete answers.” Signe nodded hurriedly. The sound of the sniffling and snuffling now growing stronger; it was accompanied by what sounded like garbled, distorted speech.

      “Is it,” she thought for a moment, “is it trying to talk to us?” She looked up at Fire. He shook his head.

      “No and try not to listen to it! If we live, I’ll explain everything.” He leaned his head back against the stone wall, his mask clinking softly as it made contact with the stone. He drew his hands up in front of him and clasped them together, they began to heat up: the flesh glowing into a beautiful mix of yellow, orange and red hues. He didn’t look at Signe as he spoke, his voice tight as he concentrated on what he was doing, “We’re only going to have one shot, okay?” Signe nodded as she watched him, “It will try to come in here, despite those protective runes on the doorway. I’m going to try to at least distract it for you to get away.” Signe started to speak, tugging on Fire’s arm but he cut her off, “No!” His words were definitive and harsh as he looked directly at her, his eyes were wide and she knew there was no room for bargaining. He would not back down from this decision.

      “I’m going to try and distract it, it should give you enough time to run. I want you to go out of this room,” his hands were glowing red hot as he spoke, “go left out of here. You will reach the end of the hallway, turn left again. There will be some stairs, climb them with due haste. Do not hesitate, do not think about it. Just climb them. Go to the very top.” Signe nodded as he spoke, her eyes watching his hands glowing hotter and hotter. She could hear the growing and the snuffling in the hallway becoming closer and closer. The fog in the hallway was almost over her head as itself pressed against the doorway, as though it were making a portal for something to come through and pass the protective runes. Fire continued giving her directions, though she was having a hard time concentrating, “When you get to the top there will be a lit hallway, go right at the top of the stairs. Stay in that hallway, run as fast as you can, you will see a wooden door at the end of the hall, bang on it with everything you’ve got. It’s locked from this side, but it’s the closest one and the safest way. Do you understand me, Signe Rask?” Fire’s hands were glowing like a furnace now, a bundle of flame building up between them almost the size of a soccer ball. She couldn’t look away from what he was doing but she nodded, “Yes, go left out of here, then left again, then up some stairs and right to a door at the end of the hall. But,” she looked up at him, their eyes locking on one another, “but what about you? I can’t leave you here!”

      Fire smirked, “Your concern is noted and appreciated, Signe Rask, but if this is how my contract ends,” he sighed, “then so be it.” She opened her mouth to say something but Fire shook his head, effectively silencing her. His voice was small and stiff, “When you make it up there, tell Alpha.” Signe nodded tightly, her face pulled into a grimace. She felt tears threatening to spill over but she wiped them away with the back of her hand, “I will.” She whispered. Fire nodded in silence. The sounds from the hallway grew more and more intense as whatever it was closed in on them. Fire concentrated on his hands but Signe had nowhere to look but at the fog clouding the doorway.

      That was when she saw it: a dark, looming shape that shifted unnaturally to the left and right, the sounds of something snuffling and smelling, like a hog looking for truffles. It’s outline was vague through the fog but Signe could hear its sounds ringing in her ears. The soft, dark garbled speech ringing through her. She put her hands over her ears, clamping them down tightly as she doubled over. She only vaguely heard Fire yelling at her to not listen. His warning faded away under the bizarre garbling that the creature was creating, like static in her brain. It filtered everything else out. She looked up and watched the pitch black shadow like thing begin to push against the fog which now covered the entirety of the doorway. The fog hissed and sizzled as it touched the runes carved into the stone. Somewhere, seemingly distantly, Fire yelled, though Signe couldn’t hear what he said. Her brain was nothing but dark, unintelligible speech.

      She fell to her knees and knew that Fire’s plan of running wasn’t going to work now. Fire stood next to her and yelled at her to get up, bumping her repeatedly with his knee, but it was no use. She couldn’t hear him, let alone move. The dark shape began to press the fog inward more and more, and what appeared to be a limb began to push its way through, trying to get through the runes without touching them. The fog continued to hiss and crackle and pop as though on fire, but the creature didn’t seem to care about that at all: transfixed now on the truffles it had found, far beneath the earth’s crust. Signe began to shake, her hands clamped over her ears hard and harder as she doubled over in on herself, her forehead almost touching the dirt of the floor. Fire was moving about the room and yelling, but she couldn’t hear him. Her breath came out in shaking, wavering gasps. She looked up once more, to see the dark shape coming into view from the fog; idly, she noticed that it didn’t have a face, just a gaping hole, lined with teeth. She felt every fiber of her being telling her to get up and run, but she couldn’t.

      The whispering in her head was too much, it was too thick and impassable and suddenly she found herself realizing that this was how she was going to die. She felt hot tears streaming down her face, staining the dirt beneath her with small soft spots of moisture. A slow smile crept over her features and she closed her eyes, trying to keep out the horrible whispering of whatever that thing was coming through the fog. She was laying on the ground, her eyes closed but tears falling freely, her hands tightly held over her ears; she kept whining and rocking back and forth, though she was unaware of that. Fire watched helplessly, now down on his knees next to her, attempting to get her up, he kept shaking her.

      “Signe!” His voice fell on deaf ears. Finally, he simply held her and pushed his masked face against her back, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered softly against her shirt. He closed his eyes behind his mask, not wanting to even look at the thing that was halfway through the fog. It’s grey mottled skin now showing through the fog, the cracks in it were bright red, and its noises were turning more into moans as it realized how close it was to its goal. Fire gripped Signe tighter, his fingers digging into her shirt. He knew there was nothing they could do.

      They both sat huddled on the ground in the corner in the room. Fire with his face planted against Signe’s back and Signe with her forehead to the dirt floor, hot tears falling from her eyes, they were pressed against the stonewall of the room when they felt it. Fire looked up rapidly, his eyes scanning the room. He placed a hand on the floor and felt a deep rumbling, like an earthquake and he found himself laughing. Signe continued to shake and cry, but Fire grabbed her hands and pulled them off of her ears, pressing them to the floor. The rumbling was stronger now, the walls of the room were beginning to visibly vibrate. Signe looked up at Fire, her face a red mess. Fire was smiling behind his mask as he spoke, his voice was euphoric, “ _Alpha_.” He gestured to the rumbling in the ground. Signe made a blank expression but then her face broke into a teary eyed but exuberant grin.

      Fire began to pull her back towards the wall, as close as they could get into the corner. The rumbling was all encompassing. The walls of the room were quivering and dust was beginning to fall from the ancient ceiling. They both gasped as the air seemed to be drawn out of the room for only a moment, though it felt like an eternity. There was then a sudden rumbling shock wave that shook everything: the walls, the books on the remaining shelves, Signe, Fire, everything. The fog in the hallway was suddenly pushed back and the creature screeched an unearthly howl as it hit the ground on all fours. There was another rumbling shock wave and then another and another; again and again they ripped through the ground, and the stonewalls. Signe kept leaning into Fire, ducking her head down between her knees. The creature in the hallway screeched every time one of the shock waves hit. The fog was gone and now the feeling of pressure was all around them. Fire leaned down to Signe’s ear, “This might hurt,” he yelled in between the rumbling shock waves that were rolling through them. Signe simply nodded her head, “Hurting is better than dying.” She shouted back. Fire nodded and leaned into her more. They huddled into the corner of the room as the pressure escalated to the point of pain, as though they had suddenly been transported to the very bottom of the ocean.

      The creature in the hallway made an abhorrent, blood curdling cry as the pressure suddenly subsided with a final, resounding seismic surge. The sound of someone shouting something in another language could be distantly heard. The voice was cutting and all powerful, its barrage was passing through both Signe and Fire, the stonewalls and the floor, with incredible ease. The creature in the hall could be heard screeching and howling in agony, its sounds now disappearing back down the other direction. The booming voice was drawing closer and the shock waves cutting through the room were lessening. The creatures noises were soon nothing more then distant shrieks of pain and the other worldly thunderous voice enveloped them. Signe leaned her head back against the wall, Fire did the same. She panted as she drew in breathes, trying to steady herself. Neither of them said anything as a new shape appeared in the doorway, a familiar one: Alpha.

      Signe let an exhausted smile plaster her face as Alpha took several quick steps over to her, crouching down next to her closely. She couldn’t hear anything he was saying, if he was saying anything at all. He took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, his mask touching her forehead. She could tell he was talking but she couldn’t hear him so she simply shook her head and pointed to her ears. Alpha nodded, knowing she couldn’t hear him just yet. He pulled her into his arms and she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. With one arm he held her and with the other he held his hand out to Fire, who reluctantly took it and was pulled to his feet. Signe rested her cheek on Alpha’s shoulder, her eyes were closing and she was exhausted. She pushed her face into his neck, she felt Alpha’s hand in her hair, holding her safely and tightly against him. He shifted her to a more comfortable position as he walked out of the room, carrying her in his arms; his brother following along behind him, staring at the floor dejectedly.

 


	23. Hands That Rectify

_Sweden_

_November 17th, 1981_

_4:17 PM_

 

      Upon opening her eyes Signe’s vision was blurry and she rubbed at her face with both hands. Shaking her head she was able to take in the room around her: the beautiful wooden canopy bed, the crisp white sheets and comforter, and of course, the wing backed chair and fireplace. A small smile crossed her features. She began to sit up, pulling herself out of the warm cocoon she had been lying in for who knew how long. She winced sitting back against the pillows; her whole body ached. She rubbed at her joints, trying to assuage the pain.

      “In truth, you should probably take a hot bath,” Alpha was standing in front of her, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, as always. She did not smile at him but instead bit her lip. She felt a burning heat spread through her cheeks.

      “Thank you, for saving us.” She said quickly and quietly, her hands in her lap. Alpha did not move.

      “You could have died.” He said bluntly. The room was quiet, the only sound was the crackling of the fireplace. Signe let a small smile grace her features, trying to lighten the mood.

      “But I didn’t.” She stared at him, her eyes locking with his. He seemed to stare straight through her. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in towards her.

      “You should have.” His voice was cutting and she found herself pulling away from him, retreating back into the pillows behind her, “You were supposed to! What would have happened if I hadn’t found that box propping open that door, Signe? You’d be dead and so would my brother!” Every word out of his mouth exuded acid and rage. He stalked over to the window, glaring out of it and staring down at the lawns. Signe pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, clutching her hands in her lap tightly.

      “I know,” her voice was a small whimper, “ _I know, I know, I know_. I realized it was the dumbest thing in the world and I’m really, really sorry.” She sighed, feeling the hot prickle of tears stinging her eyes again. Alpha did not move away from the window; his tail lashing this way and that furiously.

      “I won’t repeat myself. You already know what could have happened.” His voice was just above a whisper, “You didn’t die though. You are here, alive and unspoiled.” He turned his head and looked directly at her. Tears spilled over and ran down her face, she went to wipe them away with her sleeve. But Alpha was quicker and instead pulled her head against his chest. She pushed her face into him, her tears staining his shirt. He ran his hands through her hair, holding her there, he started to rock back and forth as she cried. They remained like that for some time. The sun continued to set and Alpha stood still and let Signe cry against him until she felt like there was nothing left in her to cry out. She finally sniffled and pulled away, looking at his shirt, she ran her fingers over it, “Sorry, I messed up your clothes.” She looked up at him, her face was puffy and red. Alpha shrugged.

      He held her chin in his hand, looking her directly in the eye as he spoke, “It is not any of my concern. Clothes are able to be mended and are replaceable, but you are not.” His thumb grazed her cheek gently, “Why did you do this thing? Do me the honor of at least telling me why you so willingly threw yourself into harm's way.” She drew in a breath and nodded. Her vision locked onto her hands in her lap.

      “I wanted to get the scroll for you.” Her voice was soft. Alpha squinted at her, his eyes narrowing tightly, “So I take it you didn’t bring it back with you then? Then it really is lost forever.” She sighed. Alpha hummed gently and turned on his heel, walking over to the wing backed chair. He reached down and rummaged around on the seat for a few moments. Signe craned her neck trying to see what he was rummaging in, but it was no use, the back of the chair blocked her vision, and so she resigned herself to sitting still and waiting. Alpha stood up abruptly and held out his hand, in his palm was the wooden canister.

      “This scroll?” He said with a dry tone and a tilt to his head. Signe smiled from ear to ear, her hands going up to her face, covering her mouth momentarily.

      “Yes! That’s it! How did you know to grab it? I mean, after all that was going on.” She held out her hands as he gave her the canister. She began to flip it around and look at the carvings and engravings on the wood, tracing them with her finger tips. Alpha sighed.

      “It wasn’t I who thought to take it. I had no knowledge why you were even down there, I was simply there to get you out.” Signe looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as she let the canister rest gently in her lap.

      “If you didn’t grab it, then-” Alpha nodded.

      “It was Fire.” Signe smiled, looking down at the canister once more. An errant strand of hair fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear quickly. She drew in a sharp breath, her brow knitted together as she spoke, “Is he alright? What’s going to happen to him?” Alpha began to pace the room, hands clasped tightly behind his back again, hsi tail whipping this way and that. He shrugged.

      “I may have been,” he tilted his head to the left and to the right in thought as he walked from the chair to the door and back again, “I may have been too rough on him. But he did save your life. Even if he also put it in danger by not simply carrying you out of the catacombs to begin with.” Alpha stood in front of her, his eyes wide behind his mask. She knew he was raising an eyebrow at her in his disapproval. She felt her cheeks turn red hot again.

      “I’m sorry, Alpha. I just really wanted to get this for you and I knew you wouldn’t let me go and I knew you wouldn’t go get it yourself, you told Nihil as much and I just-” Alpha raised his hand and she let her words trail off.

      “If you had asked me to go get it, I would have.” His voice was plain and to the point.

      “But you told Nihil that you didn’t even know if it was there!” She gave a half hearted laugh, sitting up more in the bed, the sheets falling away from her as she rose to her knees to be closer to eye level with him, “You told Nihil that you didn’t want to risk it! You said that-” Alpha placed an index finger on her lips as he chuckled.

      “Perhaps, when one eavesdrops, Signe Rask, one should make sure one has all the facts. Hmm?” She pushed his hand away from her mouth playfully and leaned against his chest, his hands coming up and running through her hair as she spoke, “Then why don’t you tell me all the facts, Alpha.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through him as he gestured for her to sit back down on the bed. He followed suit and laid down on his side in front of her, picking at the white comforter as he spoke.

      “I told Nihil I wasn’t sure if it was there to protect you. It’s not just any scroll, you know, and I’m sure you had problems opening it.” He looked up at her through his mask, his sharp blue eyes waiting for a response. Signe looked down at the wooden canister and remembered trying to open it and how futile that had proved.

      “Yeah, yeah I did. I remember it squeaked against itself really loudly and wouldn’t budge at all.” She looked around the room, trying to remember, “I was going to,” she gestured with her right hand, as though holding the canister out to someone, “I was going to ask Fire to open it and then everything happened at once and I forgot all about it.” Alpha nodded as he continued to pick at the stray threads on the comforter.

      “It wouldn’t budge because it is magically sealed. Human hands cannot open it.” Alpha took the canister from her lap. He lay down flat on the bed, spinning the canister in his hands and looking at the engravings and carvings all along the sides and top. With one hand he held it around its exact middle and with the other he traced the carving on the top with his index finger: the canister began to hum and glow. Signe’s mouth fell open as she drew in a breath, her eyes growing wide with wonder as she watched. Alpha then simply pulled the top off and handed it back to her.

       “Told you, no human hands can open it. I actually doubt my brother could have even opened this one.” Signe simply nodded as she fished out a old vellum scroll. She let the canister fall to the bed as she unrolled it with less care then she probably should have. She glared at it, shaking her head.

      “It’s blank!” She turned it around and showed it to Alpha, “The fucker is blank! All that. Everything! Almost dying and it’s blank!” Her voice rose with every word. Her hands fell into her lap, crestfallen. Alpha propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the vellum, sighing.

      “It isn’t that it’s _blank_ , it’s that it’s to be written on.” He looked up at Signe, who simply shook her head. She pushed the scroll off to the side and flopped back into the pillows, her arms crossed over her chest.

      “I don’t understand. Why would Nihil want this! Why wouldn’t you get it? Just to protect me?! It’s just a blank scroll and now I feel used and _stupid_.” She looked down at the wooden floors, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. He sat up and leaned towards her, his right hand taking her chin in his hand once more. He forced her to look at him, she tried to avoid his gaze but it was no use. His blue eyes locked onto her green ones with intent. His voice was even and clear and she found herself comforted by that, relaxing into his grip.

      “Nihil knew what it was. He knew it was a way to keep you here, trapped, basically.” Alpha huffed out a laugh behind his mask, “But, in truth, I didn’t want you trapped here. I wanted you to stay of your own volition and choice, and if that’s not what you wanted, then so be it.” He sighed as he continued, “I wanted you to be able to leave if you so chose.” He let his hand fall away from her face and let it land in her lap. She looked down at it, biting her bottom lip, she smiled, running her fingers along the palm of his hand.

      “I appreciate it.” She looked up at him, “You know, the whole not trapping me here thing.” She smiled genuinely and broadly at him, interlacing her fingers with his. She looked up at him once more, “So, what is it? If he knew what it was and it’s a way to keep me here, then what does it do? Is it like, a spell or something?” She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Alpha shrugged.

      “I suppose you could call it that. It’s more like a contract that is not yet written.” His voice was low and even, his vision locked onto her fingers which were now tickling and tracing the palm of his hand. She drew in a deep breath, her eyes widening as she thought, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip once again.

      “How does it get written?” Her voice was a soft whisper, her eyes watching the way her finger traced Alpha’s palm, though he had no lines to trace; it was simply a perfect stretch of skin, no creases or wrinkles of any kind. Alpha chuckled again, leaning back against the bed, bringing his other arm up and resting his head on it.

      “Come now, Signe Rask, you aren’t stupid. I thought you’d be able to piece this one together.” She furrowed her brow in thought, her eyes watching the way her fingers danced on his palm. The wheels in her head ground together silently, until she looked up, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

       “No! Really? So, wait,” she put her hands up and Alpha found himself laughing outright as she continued, “it’s, it’s like a marriage contract?” She picked up the blank piece of vellum and looked at it, turning it this way and that, staring at it, noticing the way she couldn’t see through it, as she could with other types of vellum. This one was enchanted. “So, when we,” she let her sentence trail off and Alpha nodded his head in silence.

      “Why do you think I kept asking you if you were sure? Why do you think I wanted you to come to me? This contract binds you for all eternity.” He tapped the vellum with his finger for emphasis. She nodded her head, staring at the parchment.

      “So, this is why Nihil wanted this? He wanted to trap me here without my consent, essentially.” She spoke softly, looking up at Alpha once more. He nodded silently as he sat up, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

      “Yes,” he sighed as he spoke, “Which was something I was unwilling to do and so,” he shrugged as he spoke, “I lied. I told him that I wasn’t sure it was even there.” He chuckled to himself, “Though, had I known you were listening, I wouldn’t have said a word at all.” He turned and looked at her again, his eyes harsh once more. She drew her knees up to her chest, the sheets pulling up with them. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. She looked at him through her hair which cascaded down across her face.

      “I’m really sorry. I should have just asked you!” She closed her eyes as she spoke, “I just, after what happened the other night, I felt so bad. I wanted to make it up to you. I’m sorry, about everything.” Alpha’s gaze softened and he reached up to push her hair from her eyes, tucking it once more behind her ear.

      “Humans truly are confusing and infuriating creatures, but you are genuine and determined, and for that I think I can forgive you, Signe Rask.” She blushed and buried her face into her knees for a moment. Alpha stood up and began to walk to the fireplace, snapping his fingers at it, causing the flames to lick upwards, faster and higher. Signe looked up at him and let her legs fall flush against the bed once more.

       “So, what happens to Fire? Is he in trouble?” She asked timidly, her voice small again. Alpha leaned on the mantle of the fireplace, he looked down into the flames.

       “Vaguely. He’s in trouble for not bringing you to the surface right away or for coming to get me. But he did save your life.” Alpha turned around then and walked back over to the window as he spoke, “Are you aware that the map you were using is completely outdated? If you hadn’t run into him when you did, if he hadn’t found you on his patrol, well, you may well still be down there. Or worse.” Alpha turned and looked at her, his blue eyes were deadly serious. She bit her lip, not for the last time.

      “I’m glad I ran into him then. Or rather, I’m glad he ran into me.” She laughed lightly and Alpha smiled behind his mask; the creases of his eyes betraying his amusement. He walked away from the window and back to the bed, sitting on the edge once more.

      “What really happened down there?” Alpha asked, his voice crisp as he spoke. Signe shook her head, swallowing audibly.

      “One minute I was lost, the next minute Fire found me, and then,” she shook her head, “that thing. Whatever it was, it just came out of nowhere. You know the rest. You saved the day, after all.” She let a soft huff of a laugh escape her lips as she tucked her hands down under her thighs. Still reeling from that image of whatever that thing was coming through the fog. The noises it made would haunt her for the rest of her life and she knew it. Alpha nodded.

      “I was told by a certain Fire ghoul that he was ready to sacrifice his existence for you. Is that true?” Alpha’s stared at Signe for a long moment; as though this were a test. She licked her lips.

      “Yes,” she sighed, “he was going to try and distract it so I could get away. He gave me directions up to another floor, a door closer to the surface.” She shook her head, biting her lip and closing her eyes, “He wanted me to tell you. He was willing to give up his contract, he said.” Signe pulled in on herself once more, her eyes downcast; ashamed. Alpha folded his arms across his chest.

      “Yes, that is what he informed me of as well.” Alpha drew in a deep breath and got back up, pacing the room once more. Signe watched him as he moved from the bed to the window to the chair and then to the fireplace and back to the window. He was anxious.

      “Are you,” she paused, wincing as she spoke, “are you angry with me?” Alpha did not turn to look at her, though he did shake his head.

      “No, not anymore. I was angry that you would put yourself into danger but,” he shook his head absently, “I’m not angry now. I’m just glad you’re alive. You’re alive and you’re here in the safety of my quarters. Where you belong.” He turned towards her and began to walk slowly back to the bed. Standing next to it, he loomed over her, but she was unperturbed and leaned her head against him. She felt his fingers in her hair, pressing against her scalp. His other arm came up and wrapped itself around her. She leaned into him farther, he was warm and comforting and familiar and she kept feeling the sting of hot tears in her eyes. Alpha whispered gently against the top of her head, “Don’t worry, that thing cannot come up here. It’s gone now. It can’t hurt you here.” She gripped his shirt with her fingers, her nails digging into him.

      “I thought I was going to die, Alpha: I was convinced! All I could do was lay there and cry and shake and listen to that _horrible_ garbled sound it made.” She inhaled deeply, a sharp breath passing through her mouth, her eyes closing momentarily as she spoke, “Those words! What was it saying? It was _terrifying_. It was like it was touching on the most horrific, deepest darkest secrets I have and dragging them all to the surface for me to look at. It was a waking nightmare!” She whispered heatedly into his shirt, her terrified monologue pouring out of her; her eyes closed, tears leaking out between thick lashes. Alpha wrapped his arms around her; gently pushing her so she’d scoot over. He sat down on the bed and she quickly climbed into his lap, her face pushed into his neck, her breathing now gentle panting, her eyes simply leaking tears. She had her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and he was now rocking her back and forth gently in his lap.

      “I know what you saw,” He said as she sniffled, pulling her head away from his neck as she looked up at him with bleary red eyes, “you experienced what any human would being around such an appalling creature.” He pushed her hair out of her eyes again, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

      “That doesn’t make me feel any better though.” She rubbed her running nose with her sleeve, “I let Fire down; I just crumpled into a useless ball.” Her voice was exasperated; she rolled her eyes as she spoke. Alpha chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating through him as he pulled back to look at her.

      “Any other human would have done the same thing. That’s what that thing does to your kind. It isn’t your fault, Signe. You couldn’t help yourself. It targeted you and that’s just what it does.” They stared at one another for a short time. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fireplace and small gusts of wind against the old windows. Alpha reached up once more to tuck Signe’s hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on the side of her face for a moment. She leaned into his touch, forcing his hand to cup itself against her cheek.

      “Tell me, Signe Rask. How did you know that scroll was down there?” His voice was soft and low, his thumb rubbing gently against her jaw line. She looked up at him, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks before she spoke.

      “I, uh, after I heard you speaking about it, I knew the name for it. So I started looking for any mention of it, anywhere I could find it.” She shrugged, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder, “I finally found an obscure reference to it in an old hand sewn manuscript in the ‘Clergy Only’ section of the library.” A wry smile spread across her features as she spoke, her fingers fidgeting with the buttons on Alpha’s jacket.

      “I see,” Alpha said quietly, “and tell me, Signe Rask, how ever were you able to get in there undetected and without Papa Nihil’s explicit permission?” He looked down at her; she could tell his eyebrows were going up behind his mask in growing interest. She laughed, biting her bottom lip and squirming on his lap.

      “I just waited till you were gone one night. I know you have other duties, after all.” She sighed continuing to play with the buttons on Alpha’s shirt, “I knew that the manuscript had to be in that section because it wasn’t in any of the others. Believe me, I had looked.” She gazed up at him through teary eyed eyelashes, a crooked smile on her lips.

      “Where did you find mention of this manuscript?” Alpha’s voice was even and taught as he readjusted her on his lap. He pulled her closer and leaned back against the mattress, his back flush with the soft comforter. She slid down beside him, her head on his chest; hands folded on her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling as she spoke, “I basically played tag with it through time.” She sighed, “I started going through the basics: looking for anything mentioning the catacombs and what was down there. I found documents about an abandoned scriptorium. So I just followed the clues and they led me to that apparently _forbidden_ knowledge.” She chuckled, rolling over so she was laying against him, her leg draped over his. He hummed as he thought.

      “You are truly a very adept and competent human, Signe Rask.” He said plainly, looking down at her, the slightest hint of a smile playing around his eyes. She smiled back at him, biting her bottom lip once more. She found herself running her foot up his leg as she spoke, “So, I have to ask, but are you angry with me?” Her smile disappeared with her words. He sighed, letting his head flop backwards onto the bed. He drummed his fingers on his chest.

      “I am disappointed that you did not come to me,” he exhaled audibly, “but, I do admire your resolve and your ability to find the information you needed.” He stopped speaking for a moment, his eyes boring into the ceiling from behind his mask, “I am not angry, no. Know that I was, but I am not now. You’re alive and safe, and I care more about that.” He turned his head, looking down at her, pulling her chin upwards so she’d be forced to make eye contact with him, “You are not my offspring: you are a free being, able to make your own decisions and you chose to do this for the reasons which you have shared. I can respect those decisions.” She smiled up at him.

      “I’m glad you’re not mad. I thought you would be, or maybe you’d,” she sighed, “I don’t know, my deepest fear was that you’d never forgive me and just cast me aside or something.” She rested her cheek on his chest, she could feel her eyes prickling with tears. She let her fingers play with the buttons of his shirt. He hummed in thought, his hand idly rubbing her forearm. The room was draped in a gentle and comforting silence and the sound of the crackling fireplace was all that could be heard. Signe pushed her face upwards, against Alpha’s neck, her nose pushing at his mask. He chuckled.

      “Yes?” He said, turning to look at her. A wide grin spread across her face and she pushed her nose against his mask, her eyes closed.

      “I just,” she bit her lip, her eyes closed, “I thought I was going to die and the only thing I could think of was how I’d never get to see you again. It was like a weight in my chest the entire time.” Alpha readjusted himself on the bed, rolling onto his side as he pulled her closer to him. He ran a hand through her red hair, watching the way it smoothly glided through his fingers. She leaned into his touch; he was very warm.

      “When I found you, I was worried you might be nothing more than a shell.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper, his hand continuing to move through her hair.

      “What do you mean?” She whispered, pushing herself against his chest and tucking her head under his chin. His fingers continued to move through her hair, gently coming back to stroke the top of her head. He sighed.

      “That creature you encountered? The way it whispered and you could hear it in your mind? The way it made you crumple to the ground in agony and it seemed to drag every bad memory to the surface?” Alpha said all of this matter-of-factly, as though he were discussing the weather, “It was trying to turn your brain to mush, attempting to make you into a compliant vegetable, essentially.” Signe blinked.

      “That's horrible!” Her voice quavered, “What is the point of that thing, I mean, why is it even down there?” Unconsciously she dug her fingers into Alpha’s chest, he rubbed the back of her hand with his.

      “Sometimes when the Church summons ghouls it doesn’t go right. Something goes terribly wrong, or maybe they come out wrong or malformed somehow. They become corrupted to the point that they cannot even walk on the ground of this earthly plane.” He turned his head and looked at her; her green eyes watching him closely, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as he went on, “That’s why it had the fog. The thing walks on it, moves through it, uses it as a barrier.”

      “Can’t you kill it?” She whispered. Alpha shook his head.

      “Unfortunately no, once summoned it stays. That’s why we banish them to the catacombs. Those lower levels that you and Fire were in are usually too close to the surface for it. Which is partly why Fire was caught so off guard and frankly, so was I.” He simply stared at Signe for a moment. His eyes locked onto hers; he sighed audibly through his nose, his fingers running through her hair once more.

      “Well, I’m glad you came along when you did then. I am really sorry,” she paused, blinking back tears, “just about everything.” Her voice was small and tight again, a little whisper in the ever darkening room. Alpha continued to run his fingers through her hair and he hummed, the sound vibrating against Signe: it was comforting and reassuring. The light in the room began to disappear and was soon replaced by darkness. The only warmth now from the fireplace, the sun having begun to set. The bed was warm and comfortable but Signe didn’t find herself feeling sleepy in the least bit. She looked at Alpha, his gaze was transfixed on the ceiling as his fingers ran through her hair as though in a pleasant trance.

      “So,” she broke the silence, Alpha turning to look at her once more, “what do we do with this scroll I almost died for?” Alpha smiled behind his mask, the corners of his eyes betraying his mirth. He chuckled as he spoke.

      “Well, we can sign it or forget about it. The choice is yours.” His voice was clear and concise. His gaze, seemingly endless, bored into hers. She squirmed under his gaze but pushed herself against him, her chin now resting on his chest.

      “What do you mean, ‘we can sign it’? It’s blank. How do we sign it?” She watched him with wide green eyes and acute fascination. He looked back up at the ceiling as he spoke, “It’s very simple: we finish what we started last time, Signe Rask.” His voice was low, almost a growl. She furrowed her brow in thought, but before she had time to answer, she felt his tail winding a gentle path up her bare leg.


	24. The Contract Is Sealed

_Sweden_

_November 17th, 1981_

_6:28 PM_

 

       “So is it simply symbolic then?” She asked, pushing herself up to straddle Alpha’s lap. He was still laying on his back, his tail gently coasting up and down her thigh. He sat up, putting his weight on his elbows, his head tilted to the left as he watched her. She was picking at the buttons on his shirt again.

       “Signe,” he whispered, taking her hand in his, “you don’t have to pick at my shirt, if you want me to take it off, I will.” She smiled, turning several shades of crimson.

       “Sorry,” her voice was small and quiet, “I can’t sit still when I’m anxious.” She interlaced her fingers, letting them rest in her lap; her knuckles turned white as she pressed them together. Alpha noticed.

       “Why are you anxious?” He sat up at a sharper angle, pulling her closer to him; her legs automatically going around his waist as his hands glided up to rest at the small of her back, “Surely you’ve done this dance before, have you not?” Signe bit her lip, laughing.

       “Of course I have, it’s just,” she exhaled a deep breath, “you have uh, you have two? In case you didn’t notice and that’s kind of unknown for me. So I’m a little anxious.” Every word was modest and muffled: almost forced. Alpha nodded.

       “Ah, I see, you are afraid because of the unknown.” Signe nodded, her cheeks softly blushing, “You’re blushing. I have observed that humans do that when they feel vulnerable.” Alpha spoke like he was conducting a science experiment. He held her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. Signe said nothing but let a smile force its way onto her features.

       “So, if we uh, continue what we started, does that mean I’m basically married to you?” She reached up to his hand and pulled it away from her face, looking at his palm, noticing the lack of lines and creases.

       “Yes and no,” Signe nodded as he spoke, “yes, you will be bound to me for the duration of your natural life. But you are, as always, free to,” he looked around the room for a moment before speaking, choosing his words carefully, “free to partake in _other_ activities and people, if you so desire. Though, at the end of the day, you will, ah, belong to me.” Signe raised an eyebrow, breaking her gaze from the palm of his hand she looked up sharply and stared Alpha straight in the eye.

       “Belong? Like an object?” Her voice was tense. Alpha shook his head.

       “Perhaps that was a poor word choice on my part,” he reached up and pulled her face down to his mask, their foreheads pressed together, “You are not an object, by any means, but in the terms that the Church has set down, I would be declaring that I choose you to be my prime mover.” Signe stared ahead, only able to see Alpha’s unblinking blue eyes hidden behind his mask.

       “What does that mean?” She whispered, her voice faltering for a moment; her fingers tightening on Alpha’s shirt.

       “It means that I would choose you, and _only_ you, to have my progeny.” Alpha’s body was tense and rigid as he spoke; his grip was tightening. Signe nodded.

        “I know, but,” she reached up to his mask, resting the palms of her hands on it, “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I only want to be with you. I’m not a commodity. I’m not to be shared against my will, or at all, do you understand?” Her voice was fierce and sharp, her eyes were piercing into his, right to his very core. Alpha nodded tightly.

       “I understand. I would never do that, not without your permission, and truthfully, I don’t know that I’d ever do it at all.” He brought one hand up and gently smoothed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, “You should know that I am a greedy and jealous thing, Signe: I want you all for myself.” His hands were heating up against her back as he held her tightly to him. Her breasts pushed against his chest and she drew in a keen breath, once again noticing how warm he was despite the barrier of his clothing. He pulled her down with him backwards, onto the bed; her legs straddling his hips, his hands roaming freely up and down her form. More pressingly, she was able to register his tail smoothly running along her thigh; gripping, stroking, running a trail of heat up and down her sensitive flesh. She whimpered between tightly clenched teeth.

       “Before I went down into the catacombs, I had been sitting in the archive feeling like shit about,” she sighed, searching for words, “about how I had shut down on you. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was rejecting you or anything.” She rested her head on his chest, her fingers restlessly picking at the buttons on his shirt: she could hear an uneven rhythm thumping away in his chest. She closed her eyes, sinking into him. He slowly ran his hands ran up and down her back, teasingly dipping lower and lower on each pass.

       His words were hushed as he spoke, “I know it wasn’t a rejection.” He said simply, running his right hand through her hair, “I should have warned you, in hindsight, and I didn’t. That’s my fault.” She tilted her head up to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

       “It’s alright, I’m over it now,” she laughed, “but I am curious: how do they work? I mean, do they both uh, go at the same time? Or,” her voice trailed off and her cheeks flushed pink. Alpha chuckled, drawing in a breath before speaking.

       “They can work at the same time, if that’s what you’d like.” He paused for a moment, watching Signe bit her bottom lip.

       “So uh, one goes in the top and the other goes-” Alpha cut her off by nodding.

       “Yes, in the bottom.” He allowed a smile to spread across his face behind his mask. The gentle wrinkling around his eyes giving away his amusement at her obvious curiosity at such a notion. Signe was still laying down across his chest, her fingers digging little holes of pressure into his chest. Alpha ran his hands down her form again, gently resting them on her hips, making small circular movements with his thumbs. She was still looking up at him from her position. She ran a hand up his neck to his mask, the tip of her index finger gently pushing at the edges of the metal. He raised an eyebrow.

       “Do you wish for this to come off, Signe Rask?” His voice was a hot whisper. She didn’t reply, but simply nodded her head. Alpha hummed as he sat up, holding her against him still, “I expect that, by now, you’d know the drill.”

       “Yeah, I do, I just,” she held his masked face between her hands, pulling it towards hers, their noses touching, “I just wish I could see whats under it. Once.” Alpha laid his hands over hers and sighed. He said nothing and neither did she. Both simply staring at one another for a moment, until Signe began to slip off his lap. Her bare feet padding gently across the wooden floor to the large wooden bureau that ran along the far wall. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the same blindfold she’d had wrapped over her eyes twice now. She walked back to the bed and stood in front of him; her hands hanging limply at her sides.

       “So, is this how it will always have to be? If I stay, here with you. I can never see what’s behind your mask? Or you just don’t want me to see what’s behind your mask?” Alpha leaned forward and scooped her up, pulling her on top of him once more: again straddling his hips, her naked legs resting on either side of him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, his nails leaving gentle trails of white on her flushed skin. He did not answer her but gave a noncommittal nod.

       “Now I have a question for you,” his voice was a dark rumble as he spoke, “do you want to put that blindfold on now or later? If you do it now, you can’t see what’s going on. I have a distinct feeling you’re going to want to see what’s going on, am I right, Signe Rask?” A genuine smile spread across her face as she idly twisted the blindfold in her hands.

       “I won’t lie, I really do want to see how it, well rather,  _they_ , work.” She rested her hands in front of her, the blindfold clasped tightly in her fingers. Alpha nodded and reached for the blindfold. He took it and tossed it up towards the headboard.

       “If you’d like it later, it’ll be within easy reach,” he said calmly, his hands running up her thighs and to her hips once more. She nodded silently, she sighed into his warm touch. He kept running his hands up and down her thighs, scooting higher and higher with each pass, inching his way up to her sides. Signe reached down and began to pull his shirt tail out of his pants as her fingers languidly unbuttoned his shirt. The white fabric fell away to the sides as the last button came undone and she ran her hands along his soft sandpaper-like skin. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she stared at his exposed skin.

      “Why isn’t it the same color as your hands? Your hands are like mine. But,” she ran the palms of her hands up his chest, “this is changing colors when I touch it. Why?” Her words were breathy and soft, his hands continued to roam her thighs and sides, creeping ever so slowly up to her stomach. He let out a soft huff of a laugh.

      “You forget that I am not a human being. I am able to alter my outward appearance to match yours if I so wish, or, I can return to my normal state. If you’d like, my hands can return to their natural appearance, or I can keep them human. I can take on a completely human appearance, if that is what you desire.” His words were plain, simple and to the point. Signe bit her bottom lip, her hands running along his stomach, watching the way the color changed as she did so. It went from a dark purple to white and then back again in an instant. She shook her head.

      “I want to see you as you naturally are, Alpha. Not as how everyone else sees you.” She locked eyes with him, noticing how his hands stopped moving for a moment, thumbs gently swirling little circles against her skin. He nodded and let go of her sides; sitting up he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Within seconds, his hands went from the average human appearance to changing shape, and color, and growing claws. Signe’s eyes widened as she watched the horns on his mask go from silver falsities to two real twirled and twisted black horns jutting out of his skull.

      “Can I, uh, can I touch them? Your horns, I mean.” She was staring at them, her hands clasped together in front of her like she was praying. Alpha leaned into her, his masked face pushing against her collar bone, his arms winding around her. He involuntarily shuddered against her when he felt her warm fingers running along each one. It started with only one finger here and then another finger there, but soon she was running her whole hand around each one, easily following the curvature. He pushed his masked face into her tighter as she found herself entranced by his new appearance.

      “Is this too much?” She whispered into his ear, her hands gently running along his horns.

      “Not yet,” he muttered heatedly into her neck, pressing his whole self against her tightly. He let his hands wander once more, up her sides and around to her back. She sighed into his touch, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She pushed her lips against the shell of his ear and as her hands gently ran along his horns she let her tongue dart out and dance against the sensitive cartilage there. He pulled back from her for a moment, his eyes half lidded with want.

      “I grow weary of gentle teasing, Signe Rask.” He ran his hands up her sides, coming to a stop to cup each of her breasts; one in each hand. The soft sandpaper-like skin on his hands adding a new level of texture and pleasure to each movement; his thumbs gently caressing and circling each of her pert nipples. She could barely hold back the moan that escaped her lips. Alpha continued to push his hands upwards, lifting her shirt with them and in an instant it was on the ground in a crumpled heap with his own discarded garment. She didn’t cross her arms or try to hide, she simply bit her lip and let him pull her backwards, down onto the bed. He ran his hands down her back and to the hem of her underwear, she sat up abruptly.

      Alpha gave a disapproving growl. But Signe smiled mischievously at him, her green eyes sparkling with delight. Her hands coasted down his chest to the buttons of his pants. He sat up on his elbows, watching her intensely with pupils blown wide. She looked up through long lashes and stared at him as she dragged the palm of her hand down across a familiar bulge in his pants. He grunted, pushing his hips up against her hand; chasing the friction he had been desperately craving from her. She unbuttoned the top most button of his pants, then the second, then the third, and went down and down at an agonizingly slow speed. He watched her closely, his senses heightened and on edge. They didn’t need to exchange anything more then a glance when she tugged on his belt loops. He lifted his hips and she pulled his pants down and off: adding another piece of clothing to the growing pile on the floor.

      As she climbed back onto the bed, she felt his tail, smooth and muscular, roaming up her calf and to her thigh; in its wake it left a searing heat signature on her skin. She bit the inside of her mouth as she crawled further up, until she was straddling his thighs once more. Her fingers reached down and hesitantly pulled at the hem of the last piece of clothing he had on. But Alpha shook his head silently and with a swift flick and a swish of his tail, she felt him pulling at her underwear. She smiled at him, pushing herself up to her knees. She laid back onto the bed, pulled them off and threw them to the floor. Before she had time to move, Alpha had rolled over and crawled towards her, pushing her back onto the pillows. Her dark red hair spilled over the white pillow cases and the freckles on her shoulders were more evident now than ever before. Instinctively she opened her legs and he laid between them, pushing himself against her insistently. She felt that same familiar hardness but it was persistent and unrelenting. Alpha pushed his masked face into the crook of her neck, whispering into her ear, “Do you want that blindfold now or later?” She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her hands coming up to rest on either side of his face; fingers gliding over his hair and to his horns on his head. He shivered at her touch.

      “Later,” she licked her lips, her legs pulling up and wrapping around his waist, locking at her ankles, “I want to see you first.” She whispered back, her voice thick and hot. He nodded and sat up on his knees, pulling his undergarments down and off, casting them to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Signe could not hide the flush on her face or stop herself from looking down between his legs. He leaned back on his ankles, still on his knees in front of her. He watched her closely.

      “Not too scary, I hope.” He said quietly, chuckling to himself as he ran his hand up her leg to her knee. Signe shook her head, her cheeks were pink and her soft lips were parted just enough. She reached out tentatively as Alpha scooted closer. He made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl when her index finger made contact with the tip of his cock. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as she slid her index finger down from the opening to the base.

      “That’s a lot,” she whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at her hand.

      “Ah, yes, well, there will be a lot, you know.” She furrowed her brow at that but didn’t question it as he scooted closer still. Now the entirety of his cock was resting against her stomach; he looked down at her, pleased with himself and the situation he found himself in. His hands raked hot lines up her thighs and she pulled her legs up further, almost flush against her chest. Her hands began to wander but he said nothing, simply letting her explore. It was everything he could do to keep himself from just pulling back and plunging into her. Every movement she made was small and gentle.

      “Alpha,” she said quietly, her fingers dancing across his second cock, tucked under the first one, “why isn’t this one doing anything?” He shrugged, huffing out a laugh.

      “If I don’t want to use it, I don’t have to. Only the first one has a mind of its own, so to speak.” Signe nodded and repeated the same action she had before, but this time with two fingers. Her index and her middle finger gently teasing the opening of his cock, catching the copious amount of clear fluid pumping out and running down his shaft with it in a single line. He huffed out a hot breath through his nose and she looked up at him.

      “Is this too much?” She whispered, her left hand lazily rubbing herself between her own legs as she watched this other worldly being in front of her completely at her mercy because of two of her fingers. He shook his head.

      “No,” he gripped her knees, pushing her legs further apart, “but I would like to consummate this at your earliest convenience.” She smiled at him, her face blushing once again. She nodded in agreement and pushed herself further up the pillows; Alpha following suit. His hands ran down her calves as he leaned forward, his knees on either side of her thighs. She gripped the sheets and looked up at his still masked face. She felt him adjust himself; pushing his cock down over her most sensitive spot, drawing a gasp from her. She quickly shut her mouth, her teeth clinking together tightly.

      “You don’t have to be silent, Signe.” He whispered directly into her ear, the tip of himself snugly pushed against her wet opening. She ran her hands up his forearms to his neck, pulling down to her.

      “I know, I just didn’t expect it to be that, uh, that hot, I suppose.” She rubbed his neck with her finger tips, drawing lazy circles on his skin.

      “Temperature or emotion?” He whispered back hurriedly.

      “Temperature! It’s so much warmer then, well, then any other guy I’ve ever been with and why do you leak so much. It’s literally everywhere, Alpha.” She laughed, her eyes going wide with her last sentiment. Alpha chuckled darkly, pushing himself into her more, watching in delight as she rolled her head back on the pillows. Her red hair going everywhere on the beautiful white pillow cases, her chest flushing red as he continued to push forward, grunting as he did so.

      “I have more,” he drew in a shaky breath as he spoke, “more _gear_ than the average human male, Signe.” He shifted again and pushed into her completely; sheathing himself inside her was a glorious feeling. She moaned in euphoria. He could feel her pulse pounding around him, she was tight and hot and in that single moment he realized how badly he’d wanted her like this: to see her undone and wrapped around him and to be able to lay claim to her as wholly his forever. His eyes rolled in his head as he lolled forward onto her shoulder. She let out a low moan, both hands coming up to grab her own breasts as her head rolled on the pillows; her eyes closed, her fingers pinching at her pink peaks. He began to pull out and push back in again, slow at first, taking his time. But soon speeding up as he felt her legs tightly go around him, she was pulling him in, her hot tunnel seemed to grasp and suck at him. He gritted his teeth. She reached down with her right hand in between them and rubbed in quick circles, Alpha pushed himself up to his knees, holding onto the headboard as he sped up. He watched with keen interest as she closed her eyes and rubbed herself like no one else would ever know how to do. He tilted his head to the left as he watched, transfixed on this beautiful thing in front of him, wrapped completely around him; letting him have her in ways that a creature like himself wasn’t supposed to have a mortal.

      Her mouth was hanging open and constant waves of delicate, high pitched moans came tumbling out. She groaned and tilted her hips up and then down and then up, over and over again. His grip on the headboard did not wane and soon the sound of heated, wet flesh slapping against still more heated, wet flesh was all encompassing. Alpha closed his eyes for only a moment, throwing his head back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and out of his mask. Signe looked up at him for only the briefest of moments, through her lust hazed vision. She was still rubbing herself in rhythmic circles, with graceful fingers, her hips still pumping up and down to get as much friction as possible. She could feel it building up. It was a tightly wound spring and it was going to snap soon. Alpha’s tongue was drooling everywhere, but she didn’t care. She was soaking wet with sweat already, a little extra wouldn’t hurt.

      She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her fingers moving faster than before, her back arching up off the bed. She canted her hips one more time before she let out a long, low groan. Alpha continued to pump into her, though a little slower than before. His voice was ragged as he spoke, “You want another one?” He was panting outright now, his tongue back in his mouth, saliva dripping down the exterior of his mask. She shook her head, pulling hand away from herself and instead holding onto his forearms.

      “No, go harder,” she whimpered, “I want all of you.” Her voice was tight and full of longing. Alpha nodded, digging his claws into the bed, head leaned forward and covered with himself; putting his full weight on her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, locking her ankles behind his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was everything she could do not to scream in his ear. The headboard of the bed banged mercilessly against the old stone wall but neither of them cared who heard. Alpha pounded into her with no restraint and Signe’s eyes rolled in her head and she sang the most beautiful songs Alpha had ever heard.

      Signe’s fingers clawed at his stomach, she was whimpering and biting her lip. Her eyes half lidded and her tongue peaking out between her lips. She was covered in a shimmery sheen of sweat and Alpha grasped her hips with both hands as he pounded at a faster rate. His head tilted back and his eyes closed, his mind went blank and he didn’t think of anything for a moment. He could feel the tightening in his most intimate parts give way and, like a dam bursting, he growled outright one final time. Signe moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows as Alpha threw himself into her one last time. He tried not to put all his weight on her as the aftershocks pulsed through him, but her legs tightly wound around him and held him in place.

      “Why is it so hot?” She whispered, her voice sounding tired and drained, “I can feel it so much, it’s everywhere and its like lava. Gross!” She laughed into his shoulder. He laughed, but it came out as half a sigh and half a groan.

      “Sorry,” he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, melting into her entirely, “my uh, _stuff_ , is temperature wise much higher than a human males.” She let her legs fall to his sides. She was still out of breath and so was he. She turned her head to the left and looked him directly in the eyes.

      “It’s okay,” she audibly swallowed, “that was good.” He smiled behind his mask and she pushed her face against his neck, her arms wrapping around him and holding him there. He could feel her heartbeat in her chest, the regular human rhythm pounding away, coming down from the high they had both rode together.

      “So, now what?” She said quietly, her fingers dancing along his horns on his head, still utterly fascinated by them. With as much energy as he could muster, Alpha sat up onto his knees and held his hand out in the air. She watched him through tired eyes as the blank scroll she’d risked her life to go find, came flying through the air and landed in the palm of his hand. He unrolled it and smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, once more giving away his pleasure at whatever he saw on the scroll. Her legs were still resting on his thighs, the heat between them was fading, and now leaving behind a horrible sticky mess. But she didn’t care and she let a languid, content smile grace her features as Alpha finally turned to her and held the scroll out.

      “It is done,” Alpha said as he held the scroll open in front of her. She sat up on her elbows and stared at the vellum unrolled in front of her. Where before it was simply an empty scroll, now it was written on in what appeared to be red ink. A long hand calligraphy print was written over the entirety of the scroll.

      “How,” Signe’s words were a weak sigh, “How did that happen? What does it mean?” She looked up at him with wide green eyes. He rolled the scroll back up, tying it quickly and placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. He laid back down between her legs, resting his weight on his elbows, “I told you it was a contract. Now it is fulfilled. Well, at least your half. Now it is my turn to uphold my end of the bargain.” Signe watched as he reached up and undid his mask, his deft fingers untying the leather strings that held it in place. He let it fall to the bed between them. Signe stared for several moments, but then smiled from ear to ear. She didn’t bother with any notice and she reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him again and again and again with all the heat and ferocity of hell.


	25. Entwined Hands

_Sweden_

_December 5th, 1981_

_8:10 PM_

 

       “Your new outfit suits you well.” Fire said as he walked alongside Signe through the stone halls. A group of younger Sisters ran by, giggling and laughing about who knew what; their laughter echoed off the stone. Fire’s footsteps were lite and did not pound down onto the stone floors the way his brothers did, and his tail aggressively swished as he walked, unlike his brothers, which was docile most of the time. Signe rolled her eyes at the Fire ghoul.

       “Yes, Imperator had these made and brought to Alpha’s quarters. Apparently now I get my own uniform and my own staff to fix the archive. So that’s nice.” She looked down at her all black outfit that mirrored Alphas perfectly, except hers was a skirt where his was slacks.

       “Yes, I can tell what she modeled it from. It’s exactly like my brothers. The buttons even appear to match up, what a wonder of engineering!” Fire said sarcastically, his eyes rolling behind his mask. Signe laughed as they walked past the large wooden front doors. They were closed, keeping out the majority of the winters cold, though the draft could be felt, ever so slightly.

       “It’s alright, though I do miss my jeans.” Signe lamented. Fire nodded.

       “I have never worn jeans. They seemed to fit snugly enough though.” He chortled darkly but Signe _tsk_ ed him. They walked through the entry hall and past several more groups of younger, yet uninitiated sisters and brothers, who were on their way to their dormitories. They all wore white robes with hoods and walked in moderate silence. Some were giggling and laughing but that was quickly stamped out with a stern _hush_ from the Abbess, whose wake they all walked in.

       “Where do they come from, Fire?” Signe asked idly as the group passed; she and Fire ascended a great flight of stone stairs that climbed up to the next floor. Fire’s tail swished sharply.  

       “The children?” He looked over his shoulder, at the large group disappearing into the west wing of the church, “From all over really. Some are left here by parents who think we’re a Christian organization,” he scoffed, “others are orphans that the church purposefully brings in from other agencies. Sometimes they formally adopt them. Others are from inside the church itself.” They reached the second floor landing. Signe turned and looked out the beautiful lead glass window, watching the way the snow fell in the front garden. Night had fallen and the lights in the front garden illuminated only pieces of the, now snow covered, but otherwise well manicured lawn here and there. But the snow was everywhere, laying thickly on everything. The front path was being shoveled by two older Brothers, they were currently leaning on their shovels, huddled together against the cold for a moment before they would soon be back to work: endlessly shoveling snow and salting the walk ways.

       “What do you mean from inside the church itself?” She asked as she turned and made her way up the second flight of stairs, Fire only a few steps behind.

       “Well, everyone has accidents, Signe Rask. Where would those children go? To be turned out into the cold, horrible, hate filled world? No, surely not! We’d keep them and care for them, and we do. They are housed, fed, educated and become the next generation of workers for the church. Where did you think Alpha got all his old scribes from anyway? You think people just showed up and wanted to write satanic codex's?” He laughed outright at his own joke. Signe nodded as she took step after step, up and up into the churches more private quarters.

       “So all those hands in the codex. All the writings and the drawings and everything, were done by people within the church for years and years?” She asked quietly. Fire nodded.

       “Yes, Alpha over saw them all. That’s why hiring you was,” he tilted his head back and forth as he thought, “taboo, in a way.” They reached the third floor and Signe stopped, turning to him then.

       “Taboo? How so?” She leaned against a stone archway, her arms folded across her chest. Fire paced as he spoke, his tail lashing this way and that.

       “We don’t like outsiders. I’m sure you got the _speech_ when you signed on from Imperator.” He rolled his eyes again, sighing, “Usually there’s someone to take over for the scribe who dies. They work on it till their death, this you know.” Signe nodded and Fire continued, “But the church was at a loss when the last scribe died and I don’t have all the details, but when she died, Alpha couldn’t find anyone within the church who knew how to transcribe properly or knew how to rubricate or anything. It was a dead art. It was something no one had been teaching anyone how to do. It had stopped being handed down as a craft and a skill.” Fire sighed, his tail swishing back and forth behind him.

       “So there was no one left who knew how to do it properly, which is why you reached out to my University.” Fire nodded as Signe spoke, then gestured to the third flight of stairs. They began to walk up the circular stone steps. They got tighter and more narrow the higher up the pair walked. The voices from below began to fade away and soon it was only their footsteps echoing off of the ancient stones, which had stood so long that no one could guess what secrets they knew. They reached the top of the stairs but the hallway was desolate.

       “I have other matters I must attend to, Signe Rask, as I’m sure you have yours.” His vision darted to the old wooden doorway at the end of the hall for a brief moment. Signe flashed him a wry smile.

       “Don’t be that way, we aren’t always _busy,_ you know. We do have other tasks to complete that have nothing to do with-” Fire cut her off with a dramatic wave of his hand.

       “Yes, yes, that don’t have anything to do with having a _rousing_ good time. Of course, yes, what _ever_ was I thinking? Ridiculous of me, really.” Signe raised an eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Fire bowed to her, his tail swishing against his legs gently, “I simply wished to tell you that you do look lovely in your new uniform and,” he paused, standing upright, “I am pleased you decided to stay, Signe Rask.” She flashed him a genuine smile.

       “Thank you, Fire. I appreciate that. I’m glad I decided to stay too and I’m sorry I got you into trouble.” She winced as she said those last words, her arms tightening across her chest as she spoke. Fire shook his head.

       “No need to apologize again, especially after you’ve already done so. What is done is done, after all. Now,” he clapped his hands together, “I must go and surely, you have some _work_ waiting for you as well.” He was smiling behind his mask, she could tell from his eyes. But with those words he disappeared up the next flight of stairs, which wound ever tighter and tighter into the turret at the top of the church. Signe let her arms fall from their crossed position on her chest and sighed as she turned to look out the large window once more. The snow shovelers were back to work and it seemed a third had joined them, they were yelling to one another as they worked. She shivered. She hated snow and she was glad she didn’t have to join them.

       Signe turned on her heel and walked briskly down the hallway, producing a very old key from her pocket. She held it up as she walked towards the wooden door, passing empty rooms that had not seen inhabitants in many, many years. As she approached the door and went to fit the key into the lock, it pulled open suddenly and there stood Alpha, his head cocked to the side.

       “How did you know it was me?” She asked, laughing, though startled. He stood to the side and she walked in. She heard the door closing behind her with a loud _thunk._  Alpha walked in front of her and sat down in his chair, shrugging.

       “I could sense it was you.” His voice was even toned. He snapped his fingers and the flames in the fireplace grew brighter and burned more fiercely. She sat down in the chair next to his, drawing her legs up to her chest.

       “I’m glad to see that you are enjoying your new seating arrangement.” Alpha said quietly, leaning his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm rest of the chair. She smiled at him.

       “You didn’t have to get me my own.” She cast her eyes down at the flames in the fireplace, “But yes, I do like it. Thank you.” She said softly, her words were small. Alpha grinned behind his mask.

       “Maybe I just wanted you to sit beside me.” He said quietly, still leaning his head on his hand. Signe smiled broadly at him, standing up quickly, she took two steps and sat down gently in his lap; her head on his shoulder.

       “I figured I could just sit here, if I’m being honest.” Alpha chuckled, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her into him.

       “Yes, but eventually you’ll want your own spot and I won’t always be here for you to sit on.” He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. She sighed, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his neck.

       “I suppose so.” They sat in silence for some time, listening to the fire crackling. The wind was picking up outside and little pieces of ice were hitting the ancient glass windows, making the gentlest of tapping sounds. Signe could feel Alphas tail running its way up and down her leg, the smooth muscular thing leaving a gentle trail of heat in its path. It wandered up and up, until it reached under her skirt and she pushed her face against his neck in surprise.

       “What are you doing?” She whispered in his ear, eyes closed, lips pulling gently at his ear. He chuckled with that same resonating deep sound that he always had when he was up to no good. She felt his fingers deftly pulling off her shoes and the sound of them falling to the wooden floors with heavy a _thud_ was all she needed for an answer on his part. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into a position to straddle his lap. His tail still winding its way up her leg and around her thigh, squeezing here and there, leaving warm pressure points along the way.

       “Can we take this off?” She whispered, her fingers deftly pulling at the leather straps of the mask around his face. He nodded his consent and she did do, letting it fall to the floor, discarded along with her shoes. He ran his hands up and down her sides, finally sliding them up to her neck, he began to unbutton her shirt.

       “I like the mirror image of our uniforms, by the way,” he whispered against her lips, she smiled at him, a blush creeping into her face.

       “At first I thought they were kind of dumb, but then I liked the way they made us match.” She said, pressing her lips to his as he continued to unbutton her shirt and pull it from the hem of her skirt. When it opened, he slid his hands against her naked flesh and around to her back, undoing her bra. She pulled away from his lips for just a moment, hissing in pleasure when his rough hands came into contact with her breasts.

       “You’re being quite pushy this evening,” she whispered into his ear, pulling him to her, effectively smashing his hands against her breasts tightly. The feeling of his soft sandpaper like skin rubbing against her stiffening peaks causing her to sigh with a hot breath into his ear. He twirled his thumbs around each little peak at the same time and that only made her hold him tighter and push herself against him more.

       “Sometimes I just want and I don’t have time for any unnecessary tarrying, Signe.” He whispered back, peppering kisses on her neck, grazing her porcelain skin with his sharp teeth just enough to make her shiver, “Besides, it doesn't seem that you’d like me to slow down at any point, do you?” He asked, his voice a deep rumble as he spoke. She simply shook her head and whispered, “No,” into his ear, kissing the outside of it, her tongue swirling around the shell of his ear; eliciting a groan out of him. Finally, her shirt and bra now discarded, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, flopping her backwards onto the mattress. She began to push her skirt down, but Alpha simply pulled it the rest of the way off and discarded it onto the floor. He looked down between her legs and then up at her face, watching the way the dark red blush crept onto her cheeks.

       “Signe,” his voice was playfully dry as he spoke, “are you aware that you are not wearing any undergarments?” He raised an eyebrow but it only served to make her bit her lip and press her legs together tightly. She could her pulse in between her legs when she did that and she loved that feeling. She sat up quickly and unbuttoned his shirt, casting it to the ground faster than she thought was possible.

       “I want to do something tonight, I hope that you will agree?” He said as she fidgeted with the buttons to his pants. She didn’t look up at him as he spoke, but she nodded as she unbuttoned the topmost and then on down.

       “What do you want to do?” She asked, her eyes focused on pushing his pants down, watching as he stepped out of them. Her hands gliding up his chest to his shoulders as he pushed her backwards onto the bed; their lips met in a clash of saliva and heat and soft willing skin. Her hands glided up through his hair and to his horns on the top of his head; her fingers dancing over them like they always did when his lips were on hers. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue caressing the roof of her mouth and her suppressing an aroused giggle at the tickling sensation. He pulled away from her lips for a moment, her legs wrapped around him, her heat pressed against his in all the right places. The pressure and the pulse was amazing. She kept biting her lip, wanting very badly to continue; her ankles dug into his back, she was practically arching off the bed trying to get him inside.

       “I want to do something,” he tilted his head back and forth as he searched for the word, “a little different tonight.” She raked her nails down his chest, leaving little white trails. He released a low hissing sound but didn’t stop her.

       “And what would that entail?” She asked, her voice low and full of obvious want. She continued to press herself against him. He groaned at the heat and the wetness that was obviously there.

       “As much as I would love to take you here and now, in your obvious state of arousal, I want to do something that you might like a little bit more.” He raised his eyebrows at her; his blue eyes were wide and sparkled with the promise of something that was just outside of her imagination. She leaned up and kissed him once more, letting herself fall backwards onto the bed, her hands still roaming his arms and chest.

       “Okay,” she whispered, “but I don’t want to wait.” She canted her hips against him and he let out the softest growl, his fingers digging into her hip.

       “Don’t worry, you won’t have to.” He whispered softly as he sat up and crawled on top of her, straddling her midsection. Her face broke into a broad smile and she patted his thighs like they were drums.

       “What are you doing?” He whispered, looking down at her.

       “Just patting you. What are we doing? This is new and weird.” She laughed, scratching her nails down the insides of his thighs. He hissed at the contact. She locked eyes with him as he tried to sit up and lick the tip of his erection from where she was, but there wasn’t enough leverage for her to do so and she laid her head back down on the mattress, defeated. She huffed in annoyance. Alpha chuckled to himself as he readjusted, pushing his cock closer to her. She opened her mouth but he _tsk_ ed her.

       “Not quite, my dear.” His voice was low as he grabbed her hands and placed her left on the side of her left breast and her right on the side of her right breast, then pushed them together, “There we go.” He said, obviously proud of his handiwork and the view just below him.

       “I see, you just want a boob job.” She laughed, “I don’t see how I would like this more then your cock in me though, Alpha.” She raised her eyebrows as she watched him position himself between her breasts, firmly pushed together. He sighed at the contact.

       “I’m not done yet, Signe Rask.” He said quietly, his sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip and that was when she felt it: his tail winding its way up her leg and rubbing itself between her folds. She sighed, rolling her eyes backwards in her head. She could feel him moving his hips and his cock moving in between her breasts and distantly a piece of her mind knew this would end in a horribly messy fashion, but she didn’t care. His tail was very busy between her folds, rubbing up and down and curling against her most sensitive spot. She pulled her legs up so her feet were flat on the mattress and he had more access.

       His cock moved in between her breasts at a slow speed and she watched it as it pulsed and twitched between her breasts, the clear liquid seeping out of it leaving a slimy, erotic trail everywhere, making his cock move faster and smoother. His tail was more active, it curled and rubbed against her, slipping inside quickly and pushing from the inside out. She moaned through gritted teeth as his tail pushed on a particularly swollen spot inside her, the rest of his tail rubbing furiously against her exterior. She held her breasts together tighter and tighter. Alpha watched her, his eyes blown wide with lust. He bent over her and thrust harder and faster, his tail busily working away against her and inside her.

       Signe kept canting her hips up and down, like she always did. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open with lewd sounds simply falling from her lips. She felt the same tight, familiar coil rolling up in her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip harder. She knew it would leave a mark. But she didn’t care, the wave was rushing up on her, fast. His tail was wet and smooth and firm and persistent: it wasn’t letting up and neither was he. Alpha kept thrusting in between her breasts and the clear liquid was only making it better for him. His eyes weren’t closed as he leaned over above her, but he had lost himself to the feeling long ago. He panted as he pushed himself faster and harder between her wet, hot flesh.

       She drew her legs up off the bed and gave herself up fully to whatever his tail wanted to do to her. Soon it was plunging into her depths over and over and over again, with piston like precision. While the rest of it coiled and rubbed furiously at her exterior button and soon it was everything she could do not to scream. She threw her head back and arched her back off the bed, pushing her hips upwards towards his tail. Her eyes rolled in her head and she incoherently babbled for a few seconds as she experienced the height of pleasure she had previously never known existed. He took this as his queue and quickened his pace; pushing himself directly up to her lips, his fingers knotting into her hair as he lifted her head, the tip of his cock pushing into her open lips. Her hot, wet tongue lapping at him was all he needed to push himself over the edge, his everything spilling out into her waiting mouth and onto her face.

       His tail continued to pump in and out of her gently and rub against her exterior softly, not wanting to overstimulate or chafe. He began to pull himself out of her mouth, but she stopped him, licking him clean while watching him with those playfully bright green eyes. He groaned watching her do that; finally, smiling at her weakly, he pulled away entirely. He laid down next to her, his tail gently rubbing its way against her inner thighs as she turned onto her side and cuddled against him. She pushed her face, still sticky with his own climax, against his neck and nuzzled against him. He pulled her closer to him. They both lay there in a silent euphoric after bliss.

       “That was amazing!” She whispered in his ear, her fingers tightly holding onto his chest, “But very messy and I’d definitely like a bath now.” He laughed, kissing the top of her head.

       “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, but I thought it was worth a shot.” He sighed, every word seemed to be heavy and sluggish coming out of his mouth. He felt empty and tired, but satisfied.

       “It’s not something id want every time, you know.” She whispered in his ear, “But sometimes, like a treat I guess, it’s pretty great. I didn’t know your tail was that uh,” she paused, looking for the right word, “I didn’t know your tail was that talented.” She smiled up at him and he huffed out a laugh.

       “I wouldn't exactly call it a talent. More like a learned skill.” Signe nodded.

       “Oh yeah, that’s right, I forgot: you’ve had thousands of years to practice your tail jacking off skill.” Alpha rolled onto his back, laughing, only to have her follow him and lean on his chest.

       “But I wasn’t joking, I really want a bath now, because I’m sweaty and I stink like your stuff and I’m sticky?” She gestured to the mess in her hair and Alpha nodded, trying to suppress a laugh.

       “I do like looking at you like that though.” He said as he sat up, scooting off the bed, and heading to the bathroom. Signe slid off the bed after him, running her fingers through her hair and making a grimace of a face.

       “You just like seeing me covered in your _substance_ so you can be like, ah yes she’s mine now.” Signe said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she spoke. Alpha smiled as he turned on the hot water to the tub. Signe stood naked in the bathroom doorway, still trying to wipe off the mess on her face and out of her hair, “My knees are knocking together, that was really good.” She said breathlessly, “But it was really messy. So definitely not an everyday event.” Her voice was still shaky and she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from head to toe. Alpha stood up from checking the temperature of the water and watched her: the way her red hair fell about her shoulders, her porcelain skin dotted with freckles on her shoulders, the way her breasts hung like a woman's did.

       He was pulled from his reverie as she walked past him to the bathroom window, crouching down and looking out of it. Far below them a car was pulling up, it’s headlights cut through the falling snow and it’s tires squealed on the ice.

       “Whose that, at this hour?” Signe asked quietly, Alpha crouched down beside her, the sound of running water rushing into the tub behind them. Alpha squinted, watching through the quickly fogging up glass. Signe turned to him, “Do you know him?” She asked quickly. Alpha nodded.

       “Yes, that’s Papa Emeritus the 2nd.” Alpha’s voice took on the quality of stone, as it once had before, when Signe had first met him.

       “I’ve heard of him. Isn’t he in charge or something?” She asked quietly. The bath water behind them continued to run, the window continuing to fog up. Alpha nodded.

       “Yes, he’s the head of the church, just under Papa Nihil.” Alpha almost whispered, “He’s Papa Nihil’s 2nd oldest son, he comes and goes as he pleases, regardless of the hour.” Alpha raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, indicating that this was indeed, a closed matter. 

       “Whose the child with him?” Signe asked inquisitively, pointing out the young toddler who stopped every so often and played with the snow along the shoveled walkway. A Ghoul came up from behind the child and took him by the hand, leading him inside. Papa Emeritus the 2nd, walking quickly ahead, seemingly ignoring the whole situation. Alpha said nothing, but stood up and offered her his hand.

       “Don’t concern yourself with them. Your bath is ready and now you can get my _substance_ off of you, as you so strongly wished.” His voice was back to the playful demeanor he’d had before and Signe thought nothing more of the strange night time visitors as she sunk down into the hot water. Alpha soon following her into the tub and she leaned back against him, warm and safe, and most importantly, clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for sticking with my horrible update schedule! Big thank you to those that helped me edit and brainstorm and another big thank you to those that left commentary and let me know their thoughts, but the biggest thank you goes to those that stuck through this with me and read it along as we went. Yes, there is a follow up to this and I will be working on it soon-ish. So if you enjoyed this, stay tuned and hopefully you'll enjoy the successor to this story. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much and I really appreciate all your support here and on Twitter!


End file.
